Los amantes -
by juuvic2001
Summary: Fanfic de Mi amante de Irina015 en la versión de Alexander y Anastasia.
1. Chapter 1

_Esta es una fanfic de Mi amante de Irina015 en la versión de Anastasia y Alexander que para mí son los mejores personajes de la historia ..._

 **Versión de Alexander**

Yo acababa de sacar a Eleonor de la base, no quería verla. Yo estaba bastante molesto en saber de su complicidad con mi madre y Kowalski. La única cosa que quería era irse de Nueva York a Alaska, ya no quería tener que lidiar con todos los problemas que estaban ocurriendo.

Me quedé quieto en la litera, cuando vi a Skipper entrando. Él parecía medio molesto, probablemente por la traición de los animales que él confiaba. No sabía si quería conversar, pero como siempre lo hice, me arriesgué.

Yo: ¿Estás bien?

Skipper: ¿Qué? Sí. Quiero decir más o menos.

Yo: Estas molesto por mi madre y el Kowalski

Skipper: Sí, pero no por la traición, sino por las consecuencias. He cometido muchos errores y tal vez nunca pueda repararlos.

Yo: Yo quería que te ayude, pero no puedo ni ayudarme, cuanto más te ayude.

Skipper: Está bien. ¿Todavía piensas ir a Alaska?

Yo sí.

Skipper: Alexander, si usted está huyendo a Alaska para alejarse de todos estos problemas. Esto no es la mejor solución.

Yo: Usted también huía de ese problema. Sabía de todo desde el principio y nunca hizo nada. De hecho, has descontado toda tu rabia en mí.

Él iba a decir algo, pero fue interrumpido cuando vio a mis dos hermanas entrando. Gloria que estaba bastante traumatizada con lo que había sucedido, abrazó a Skipper. Desde que ella había descubierto la traición de Marlene y toda la verdad sobre Kowalski ser nuestro padre, ella prácticamente no se desgajaba de Skipper.

 **Versión Anastasia**

Había llegado a casa de Marlene poco después de pelear con Skipper. No me gustaba pelear con él, pero en ese preciso momento él hasta que merecía, él prácticamente perdonó a Marlene y Kowalski y estaba bastante sensible, yo temía que él hiciera una locura y contara toda la verdad.

Dejé de pensar un poco en eso cuando entré en la casa de la nutria, a pesar de que la cama de Marlene me hacía recordar todas las noches de pasión y lujuria que tuve con Skipper y confieso que me hacía mucha falta. Tomé la almohada que sabía que era de él y me quedé abrazada a él, a pesar de dormir en esa misma almohada, todavía podía sentir el olor de él.

Estaba quieta acostada, cuando escuché pasos en la casa, me levanté y fui a ver quién era, y era Mikaela con Tadeo, ella estaba llorando y cuando me vio, corrió para abrazarme.

Mikaela: Mamá ...

No dije nada, porque antes de pronunciar alguna palabra, el Tadeu ya estaba hablando.

Tadeo: Ella esta sufriendo a causa de Alexander.

Mikaela: No puede ser verdad madre. Dice para mí que Alexander no es mi hermano.

Yo: Mi amor, lamento decir, pero es verdad sí

Percibí al Tadeo sonriendo, satisfecho con mi mentira, yo salí de mi hija y la hice mirándome mientras se secaba las lágrimas de ella.

Yo: Mira, desgraciadamente las cosas son así, no elegimos nuestros destinos. No elegí ser traicionada y usted no eligió enamorarse de Alexander. Pero vamos a superar eso, usted va a ver.

Ella me sonrió y me abrazó, ella me avisó que iba a acostarse, se despidió de Tadeo y fue a acostarse.

Yo: Bueno, yo también voy a acostarse.

Antes de que yo caminara, Tadeu me cogió.

Tadeo: ¡Espera! Tenemos que hablar.

Yo: ¿Qué fue?

Tadeo: ¿Cómo así qué fue? ¿Ha olvidado nuestro trato?

Yo: Esa decisión no es mía, es de Mikaela.

Tadeo: Pero me parece bueno ayudar. Si ella no es mía, ella no va a ser de nadie más y acabo con ti si intentas algo.

Él me dio un pequeño empujón y se fue. Confieso que estuve bastante asustada con su amenaza y temía por la vida de mi hija.


	2. celos y amor

**Versión Anastasia**

Una semana se había pasado y constantemente yo estaba teniendo pesadillas con mi abuelo, yo no entendía bien, él me advertía que tenía que volver a ser lo que yo era antes o yo me iba a perjudicar.

Me levanté de la cama de Marlene y caminé hacia donde quedaba la cocina, mis hijas no estaban en casa, que manía esas dos tiene que siempre salir temprano. Tomé unos peces que tenía en la heladera y me senté a comer, mientras pensaba en las pesadillas constantes que tenía con mi abuelo, fuera los recuerdos del día en que casi maté a Alexander, yo no quería admitir, pero estaba aliviada por haber salido mal y él ha sido salvo.

Terminé mi desayuno y escuché pasos, ni me importé pensando que era mi hijas, pero para mi sorpresa era Skipper.

Yo: ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Skipper: He venido a verte.

Yo: ¿porque?

Skipper: ¿No puedo?

Yo: Skipper, por favor vete de aquí.

Traté de empujar hacia fuera, pero él me agarró por la cintura.

Skipper: Para con esto. Quiero seguir te viendo.

Yo: ¿qué? ¿Por qué?

Skipper: Porque me gusta. Me gusta estar contigo.

Yo: ¿Te gustas estar conmigo?

Él me dio un beso como respuesta, yo no podía resistir y retribuir el beso, ya excitada y lista para hacer el amor con él.

 **Versión de Alexander.**

Yo había vuelto a la litera, después de que Skipper había salido, él no había hablado de dónde iría, pero parecía bien apresurado. Yo estaba en la base solo con Eleonor que dormía profundamente. Decidir salir para dar una vuelta y encontré a Mikaela sola con Tadeo en la fuente del zoologico.

Tadeu: Mira sólo quién dio las caras. Pensé que ya se había ido hacia lejos.

Yo: Mi presencia te molesta?

Tadeo: Usted ha nacido es un molesto.

Intenté avanzar en él para agredirlo, pero Mikaela me impidió.

Mikaela: Llega Alexander ... Mejor que te vas.

Yo: ¿yo? Que yo sepa ese zoologico es publico y yo ando donde quiera.

Tadeo: Entonces camina por donde quieras y deja a nosotros en paz.

Tomé a Mika por su ala y aparté un poco de Tadeo, pero él estaba cerca cuando hice la pregunta para ella.

Yo: No estás con él, ¿verdad?

Mikaela iba a responder, pero Tadeu la abrazó por detrás.

Tadeo: Si ella está no es problema tuyo, al final tú dos no pueden quedar juntos. Agradezca a tus padres por eso. ¿Quién diría Alexander, ser hijo de un engañador envidioso y de una zorra.

Él me dio risa y yo no aguanté, empujé a Mikaela lejos de él y di un puñado en el Tadeo. Estaba enojado por mi madre y Kowalski, pero no iba a admitir que él ofendiera a mi madre.

 **Versión de Anastasia.**

Skipper y yo estábamos en la cama abrazados y cambiando algunas caricias. Hemos terminado de hacer un buen sexo, era bueno hacer el amor con él, que era cariñoso, atractivo, hermoso, tenía besos tiernos, me tocaba de una forma sexy y al mismo tiempo cariñosa y me sentía muy bien por estar con él. Incluso en la epoca que en él decía amarme, Kowalski jamás había sido tan cariñoso conmigo como Skipper era.

Skipper: ¿Qué fue?

Yo: Sólo quería volver en el tiempo y me enamora de ti y no por Kowalski.

Skipper: ¿Todavía tienes sentimientos por él?

Yo: Odio. Yo lo odio. Sólo eso que siento. Y ese odio me impide amarte.

Skipper: ¿Sera que no te impide porque todavía tienes sentimientos por él?

Yo: No. Porque yo prefiero a ti . Es a ti quien yo quiero.

Yo lo abracé contra mí y empecé a llorar, él me hizo mirar y limpió mis lágrimas.

Skipper: No tiene que sentirse culpable.

Percibimos que Emma había vuelto, pero ya era tarde para él irse, Skipper entonces se levantó de la cama y apenas se quedó de mi lado.

Emma: Tío Skipper? ¿Qué haces aquí?

Esquí: Vine a ver a tu madre.

Emma: Qué bueno. Es bueno que mi madre tenga compañía.

Skipper: Bueno, ya he visto, ahora tengo cosas que hacer.

Skipper se despidió de nosotros dos y se fue.

Emma: Muy bueno he venido a hacerte compañía.

Yo: Sí. Él fue el único que se quedó de mi lado cuando lo necesitaba.

Emma y yo nos quedamos hablando un poco más. Era bueno esá con mis hijas. Ellas eran las únicas razones para que tuviera razón de vivir.

 **Versión Alexander.**

Tadeo y yo nos atacamos en el suelo, mientras Mikaela pidió desesperadamente para que nosotros dos parara y yo no percibí cuando Skipper había llegado y me alejó.

Skipper: ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

Tadeo: Ese tu hijo que no acepta la realidad. Que él es hijo de una zorra.

Yo: Mi mamá nos es una zorra...

Yo iba a avanzar en él, pero Skipper me agarró.

Skipper: ¡Llega Alexander! ¡Vete de aqui!

Yo: ¿Vas a dejar que el ofender a mi madre?

Él miró a Tadeo y no respondió, sin decir nada, fui a la base, llegando allí, no aguanté de tanto llorar. No veía la hora de ir a Alaska y nunca volver. Quería olvidar para siempre que yo tenía familia, por lo demás yo deseaba dejar de existir, de simplemente morir.


	3. peleas y sospecha

**Versión Alexander**

Llegué llorando en la base de los pingüinos, aún así que no había nadie en el lugar, pues no quería que los demás me vieran vulneravel. Y yo ni siquiera sabía por qué estaba llorando. No sabía si era rabia, tristeza o vergüenza, tal vez fuera por las tres razones. Yo sinceramente, no me importaba lo que hablaban de Kowalski, pero mi madre todavía era mi madre y yo no quería que ella fuera ofendida por más que mereciera.

Yo seguía llorando, cuando vi que Kowalski y mi madre estaban entrando allí, junto con Eleonor. Mi madre pronto vio que estaba llorando y me abrazó.

Marlene: Hijo. ¿Qué paso? ¿Skipper esta te maltratando?

Me solté de ella en la misma hora.

Yo: ¡no! Skipper y yo nos estamos dando muy bien. De hecho, descubrir su traición nos acercó más.

Kowalski: Hijo ...

Yo: Para ... ¡Para llamarme hijo!

Marlene: Pero Alexander, Kowalski es tu padre y tienes que aceptarlo.

Yo: Aceptar? ¿Por qué?

Marlene: Porque él sí es tu padre. Y siempre lo hizo todo por ti.

Yo: ¿Qué hizo? Para empezar, él nunca nos ha asumido, te seduce, te ha quedado embarazada y al final prefiere casarse con otra que contigo. Él siempre supo de los desprecios que Skipper tenía por mí y nunca hizo nada para defenderme, él vio a Eleanor me manipulando para enamorarme de Emma y no hiso nada y también no hizo nada e incluso después de que ella se quedó embarazada, él continuó en silencio y permitiendo que yo sufriera por un amor que él sabía muy bien que era imposible.

Marlene: Alexander.

Yo: ¿Tienes idea de lo que es saber que me enamoré de mis dos hermanas? Eso es lo más asqueroso que podría suceder y ninguno de ustedes hicieron nada. Si es para ser padre sólo para juegos, es mejor que no fuera.

Kowlaksi: Hijo, yo entiendo que me he equivocado, pero tú y tus hermanas van a ver. Vamos a ser una familia como eramos para haber sido desde el principio.

Yo: Quizá si te hubieras asumido desde el principio ... Pero ahora es tarde. No somos igual a nuestra madre para dejar de amar al Skipper fácilmente como ella lo hizo.

Marlene: Hijo, no habla así. Skipper ...

Yo: ¡Para de culparlo! Si él era tan malo así, que terminara con él. Si hubieran hecho esto, si se hubiera alejado del Skipper, no iban a estar en esa situación. Ahora es tarde. Skipper es nuestro padre y no va a ser nada que va a cambiar eso. Gloria es la que más ama él y nunca va a sustituirlo por ese de ahí.

Mi madre y Kowalski se quedaron quietos, obviamente ellos no tenían que responder y yo ya no tenía más que hablar en ese momento.

 **Versión Anastasia.**

Era 12 horas y yo todavía estaba en la cama, mi Dios como yo era perezosa, era siempre así, pero no me importaba y siendo sincera después de haber tenido sexo con Skipper, lo último que quería era salir de la cama, el olor de él aún estaba en ella y el olor de él era la única cosa que me calmaba . Resolví levantarme y luego de cara, yo avisé a Eleonor en la entrada.

Yo: ¿Qué quieres aquí?

Eleonor: ¿No puedo más visitar a mi mejor amiga?

Yo: ¿Qué mejor amiga?

Aquella pingüina rió de burla de mi cara y eso me irritó profundamente.

Yo: ¡Vete de aquí!

Eleonor: Yo vi al Skipper saliendo ayer de aquí. ¿Todavía está con él?

Yo: No lo sé ... Pero fue increíble.

Eleonor: Él es un idiota. Tu le prohibes de tener cualquier contacto con su hija y él hace el amor contigo.

Yo: Nunca lo he prohibido de nada. Además, él sabe de las consecuencias de revelar la verdad a Mikaela y él no quiere a su hija en una relación con el hijo del enemigo de él.

Eleonor: No sé. Él y Alexander parecen dar muy bien. ¿Y no te molesta que los hijos de Marlene estén allí con él y no la Mikaela?

Yo no respondí de inmediato, yo sabía de las intenciones de aquella pingüina, ella quería manipularme como hacía con todos. La ignoré completamente y le di la espalda hacia ella, sólo que de la nada, sentí mi presión bajar y fui y campié hacia atrás y Eleonor me agarró.

Eleonor: ¿Estás bien?

Yo: Sí. Sólo estoy sin comer.

Yo fui a comer, pero el olor de comida acabó dejándome mareado y corrí para vomitar.

\- Eleonor: Ana. Sera que no estás ...

Ella no completó la frase de inmediato, apenas pasé la mano en mi vientre para poder sentir lo que tenía dentro de él.


	4. el miedo

**Versión Anastasia**

Después de que Eleonor se fue, ya no sabía qué hacer. Era obvio que estaba embarazada, pero ¿cómo iba a lidiar con eso? Yo no estaba más con Kowalski y nadie podía saber de mi relacion con Skipper. Yo sólo me preguntaba lo que iba a hacer, hasta que empecé a tener alucinaciones con mi abuelo, no bastaba mis sueños extraños que tenía con él, yo todavía lo veía en la vida real?

Mi abuelo: Mi hija, tienes que parar. Esto sólo empeorará tu situación.

Yo: Yo me estoy defendiendo abuelo. Sólo me estoy defendiendo de los animales que me hicieron mal.

Mi abuelo: Usted esta haciendo eso lastimando animales inocentes y animales que le importan. Olvida tu venganza.

Yo: no! No voy a sostener hasta destruir a esos dos. No voy. Ahora sale de aquí.

Yo no había percibido que Emmma y Mikaela estaban en el lugar, yo no sabía cuánto tiempo estaban allí, pero parecían impactados.

Emma: Mamá. ¿Con quien estabas hablando?

No he podido responder, empecé a llorar y entré de nuevo en la habitación. Estaba completamente desesperada con toda la situación.

 **Versión Alexander.**

Kowalski: Creo que ya no tenemos nada que hacer aquí.

Yo vi a mi madre y Kowalski yendo, Skipper entró enseguida, pero los dos ni cambió palabras con él y tal vez siendo un poco exarrado, el Kowalski medio que echó una mirada de odio hacia él. Pero también, ¿qué culpa había de Skipper de la cobardía de él?

Skipper: ¿No se entendieron no?

Yo: ¿Y yo debería?

Skipper: Si usted piensa que no debe.

Yo: ¿Siempre lo supiste? Por eso me despreciaba tanto.

Skipper: No sabes cuánto me arrepiento de eso. A causa de Marlene y de Kowalski, hice cosas que nada puede arreglar.

Yo: No creo que usted no podía hacer nada.

Skipper: Tuve miedo.

Yo: Miedo de que? La única cosa que tienes miedo es de agujas.

Skipper: Anastasia.

Me quedé paralizado, de todo, yo jamás imaginaría que Anastasia era la razón del miedo de él y no conseguía entender jamás.

Yo: Anastasia. ¿Tenías miedo de Anastasia?

Skipper: Ella ha surtido cuando supo de la traición de Kowalski, fue una escena horrible, ella lloraba mucho.

Yo: Puedo imaginar.

Skipper: Sabes. Me traiciono no es nada, ahora ella? Lo que tu padre y tu madre hicieron con ella, fue mucha maldad. Nadie merece sufrir como ella sufrió.

Yo: Por eso ella odia tanto a mi madre. Y yo creyendo que era envidia. Aunque no sé por qué Anastasia es mucho más linda que mi madre.

Skipper: Alexander.

Yo: ¿Y no es verdad? Ella es hermosa, parece hasta un ángel. Te vamos a cambiar de asunto. Pero lo que tu miedo tenía que ver con Anastasia? ¿Por qué tuviste miedo de ella?

Skipper: Tuve miedo de que se matara.

Yo: Ella amenazó con matarse.

Skipper estuvo de acuerdo en silencio. Imagina el terror que tuvo que pasar en tratar con dos traidores y una pingüina suicida.


	5. conversaciones y sorpresas

**Versión Alexander.**

Hacia horas que Skippper y yo habíamos conversado, confieso que sentí pena por él, por cuenta de todo lo que pasó para poder proteger a Anastasia, yo siempre supe que la pingüina era un problema, pero no pensé que era tan grave y saber de esto me hizo quedarme con más odio de mi madre y de Kowalski. Estaba pensando en todo esto cuando fui interrumpido con mis dos hermanas entrando en la base.

Victoria: ¿Cómo tu estas Alexander?

,Yo: ¿Por qué la pregunta?

Gloria: Hemos sabido de la pelea entre ti y Tadeo.

Yo: No fue nada. Si Skipper no hubiera impedido, yo habría matado a ese pingüino.

Gloria: No hables asi.

Yo: ¿Dónde esta Skipper?

Victoria: Lo vimos en el hábitat de la mamá. Creo que fue ver Anastasia.

Yo permanecí quieto, después de la conversación que tuve con Skipper acerca de Anastasia, yo entendía el por qué de él ser tan cuidadoso con ella.

 **Versión Anastasia.**

Yo lloraba bastante, pidiendo que mi abuelo salía de cerca de mí, mis hijas no entendían nada de lo que estaba pasando y ni yo estaba. Skipper apareció.

Skipper: ¿Qué está pasando?

Mikaela: No lo sé. Ella parece estar delirando.

Emma: Ayuda a ella tío Skipper. Ella no para de mencionar a papá ya Marlene.

Skipper: Déjeme solo con ella.

Yo vi a mis dos hijas saliendo de la base, Skipper fue luego abrazarme.

Skipper: Mi amor, quédate tranquilo.

Yo: Pide que el vete, Skipper. Le pide que vete.

Skipper: ¿Quién?

Yo: Mi abuelo. Pide que vete de aquí.

Skipper: Mi amor, no tiene nadie aquí. Solo nosotros dos.

Yo: ¡Mentira! Pide que vete por favor.

Percibí que él no sabía qué hacer, él entonces me abrazó y puso mi cara en el pecho de él, para que yo no viera más mi abuelo.

Yo: Dile que sólo estoy me defendiendo. Que nunca quería machacar a nadie.

Skipper: Calma. Yo estoy aquí y no voy a dejar que nada te suceda.

Pasó un tiempo y terminé durmiendo al lado de él, él me traía tanta seguridad que me sentía completamente bien en estar al lado de él.

 **Versión Alexander**

Gloria: Supe por la tía Eleonor que Anastasia mintió sobre la ceguera de ella y que ella no es tan victima como pensamientos.

Yo: Eleonor no sabe nada. Ella es complice de mi madre y del Kowalski y siempre odió a Anastasia.

Victoria: Pero usted no la encuentra peligrosa.

¿Yo: Anastasia? JAJAJAJA Por favor. Aquella allí es más débil que una hormiga. Además de Skipper conversó conmigo sobre ella.

Victoria: ¿Qué dijo?

Yo: Dijo que ella tuvo una crisis nerviosa cuando supo que Kowalski la traía, que lloraba mucho. Él dijo que tiene que protegerla, porque ella puede acabar lastimándose a ella misma. Él tiene mucho miedo que ella se mate.

Mis hermanas se miraron y no respondieron nada de inmediato.

 **Anastasia.**

Me desperté con Skipper abrazado a mí, era la primera vez en aquella semana en la que yo no tenía pesadillas.

Skipper: ¿Despertaste bella durmiente?

Sonríe y lo besé apasionadamente, después de terminar el beso, acarició levemente mi pico y luego colocó su pico en mi cuello.

Yo (con ojos cerrados aprovechando en el placer que sentía): Skipper, tengo algo para contarte.

Pasó de besar mi cuello.

Skipper: ¿Qué?

Yo puse su ala en mi vientre y luego sonríe, pero él no sonrió de vuelta, me mostró una presión asustada y se alejó rápidamente de mí.

Yo: ¿Qué fue? ¿No estas feliz?

Skipper: ¿Quieres que me alegrar por qué? ¿Para apartarme de nuevo?

Yo: ¿qué? Yo jamás te apartaría de nuestro hijo.

Skipper; No? ¿Y Mikaela?

Yo: Usted sabe muy bien el porqué de ocultar la verdad de la Mikaela.

Skipper: Es Alexander. Quiere saber, él es diferente de Kowalski y yo confío en él. Él sería bueno para Mikaela.

Yo: Usted sólo puede estar loco para decir algo así.

Skipper: No, no estoy loco. Los hijos de Marlene me aman y yo los amo tambíen.

Me estremeció con él diciendo eso, llorando me acerqué a él.

Yo: No estás hablando en serio ¿Y nuestra hija?

Skipper: Ella es todo para mí, pero me has alejado de ella.

Yo: No, yo jamás lo haría. Lo que más quiero es estar contigo, contar la verdad a ella y formar una familia todos juntos.

Skipper: ¿Es serio?

Yo sí.

Skipper: ¿Y cómo vamos a hacer eso?

No dije nada, no vino una idea en mi mente, sólo quería tenerlo conmigo a toda costa, pero no quería que los hijos de Marlene vinieran juntos con él.


	6. declaraciones y verdades

**Versión Anastasia**

Skipper percibió mi tristés por no saber qué hacer y percibió que estaba decepcionada por su reacción al saber de mi embarazo. Entonces él me abrazó junto a él.

Skipper: Lo siento.

Yo: Pensé que usted era feliz con mi embarazo.

Skipper: Por supuesto que estoy feliz. Usted en sí ya es razón para ser feliz.

Yo: Es que yo te amo.

Él se alejó un poco de mí, yo también me sorprendió, porque no planeaba decir eso, pero yo estaba tan obsesionada por él y tenía tanta necesidad de tenerlo a mi lado que no daba para ser otro sentimiento.

Skipper: ¿Estás hablando en serio?

Yo: Es más o menos.

Él me dio una risa, me cogió por la cintura y me besó apasionadamente.

Skipper: Yo también te amo, te amo mucho mucho.

Él me cogió en el regazo y me daba varios besos mientras yo apenas se reía, fuimos hasta la cama y allí hicimos el mejor sexo de nuestras vidas, por primera vez me sentía amada nuevamente y esta vez estaba segura de que no sería más una ilusión, yo era sólo de él en aquel momento, así como él era solamente mío y nada y ni nadie podría negar.

 **Versión Alexander.**

Skipper aún no había llegado y todo el mundo ya estaba en la base, Cabo asistia a los malditos lunacornio, Rico estaba con barbie de yo que nunca recuerdo el nombre, porque nunca me interesó y Eleonor estaba en la litera acariciando su viente, me sentía falta de ella, por más que no quisiera admitir.

Yo: ¿Es para cuando?

Eleonor: Que susto Alexander. Es para luego pronto.

Yo: Esta esperando tener tu hijo aquí para poder ir a Alaska?

Eleonor: Siendo sincera, cuando supe que usted iba, perdí el animo de ir. No quería estar en el mismo lugar de alguien que me odia.

Yo: Usted me ha dado razones para que te odiar. Usted me usó y mintió.

Eleonor: Yo sé y de nada me sirvió, tu madre continuó queriendo el Kowalski.

Yo: ¿Usted lo hizo para conquistar a mi madre?

Eleonor: Sí, yo sabía que Kowalski no iba a hacer nada. Sus intereses eran mucho más grandes que ustedes y Marlene. Él no iba a arriesgar perder toda la mayordomía que tenía aquí en la base y el gran estatus de teniente, entonces era obvio que él no iba a hacer nada.

Yo: Y tus sospechas eran correctas.

Eleonor: Pensé que cuando Marlene viera eso, ella no iba a interesarse más por él, iba a decepcionar por saber que ella no era la prioridad de él como imaginaba y cuando era recuperar el Skipper sería tarde porque él ya estar enamorado de Anastasia.

Yo: ¿Y por qué el se enamoraria de ella?

Eleonor: Olvidado, he hablado demasiado.

Yo: Espera.

Eleonor intentó salir corriendo, pero yo la agarré.

Yo: ¡Me vas a contar todo ahora! ¿Qué está sucediendo entre Skipper y Anastasia?

 **Versión Anastasia.**

Yo estaba abrazada a Skipper, con las piernas entrelazadas la de ellos y nos besábamos apasionadamente.

Skipper: Yo no quería salir de cerca de usted nunca más.

Volvemos a besar apasionadamente, el beso duró minutos.

Yo: Por mí jamás saldría.

Él sonrió luego acarició mi vientre, mientras miraba en mis ojos y sonríe.

Skipper: ¿Otro hijo?

Yo: Sí y esta vez es un fruto de nuestro amor y no de una venganza.

Skipper: No me importa si es de venganza o de amor, viniendo de ti es lo bueno para mí.

Él se levantó y mi dio un pequeño beso.

Skipper: Tengo que ir mi amor.

Yo: Promete que mañana venir a verme?

Skipper: Todo el día.

Él me dio un beso en la frente y se fue.


	7. confesiones y ayuda

_A partir de este capitulo, la historia será narrada en tercera persona, pues tendrán escenas en las que Alexader y Anastasia no participarán directamente._

 **Versión Alexander.**

Eleonor acababa de contarme lo que había entre Skipper y Anastasia, me estreché estrechamente que me alejé.

Yo: Estas me diciendo que Skipper y Anastasia eran ...

Eleonor: Sí. Amantes. Y parece que todavía lo son.

Yo: Por eso él esta allá con ella no es?

Eleonor: Sí y creo que puede estar embarazada de él.

Yo tragué en seco al escuchar aquello, antes de que pudiera cuestionar algo, Skipper entró en casa y luego percibió el clice tenso entre nosotros.

Skipper: ¿Qué está pasando?

Alexander: Skipper, ¿podemos conversar?

Skipper extrañó, pero aceptó de buenas, entra en el laboratorio y sin rodeos, le pregunté.

Yo: ¿Es verdad que Anastasia está embarazada?

Skipper: ¿Qué?

Yo: No miente.

Él no respondió nada, apenas tragó en seco.

Yo: No hay que decir nada.

Skipper: Alexander, escucha ...

Yo: Ya lo sé. Los dos tienen un romance. Como yo no fui a percibir eso antes. El exceso de protección que tienes con ella ...

Skipper: Ya te expliqué porque la protego. Sus padres destruyeron su vida.

Yo: ¡Él no es mi padre! Yo nunca lo acepto como mi padre. Y la cuestión no es ésta. La cuestión es que has ocultado tu relación con esa pingüina que siempre nos ha odiado.

Skipper: Ella siempre los odió y Marlene. De mí, ella siempre tuvo gusto.

Yo: ¿Cuánto tiempo hace que usted están juntos?

Skipper: ¿Para qué quieres saber?

Yo: Anastasia sabe de la traición de aquellos dos antes de la Mikaela nacer. La Emma por ser primogenita puede incluso ser, pero dudo que ella aceptaría tener otro hijo con Kowalski.

Skipper: Anastasia jamás abortaría a un hijo.

Yo: ¡Para de ocultar! No es necesario ni pensar con claridad para saber. Mikaela es tu hija. Por eso me atacó cuando supiste que los dos estábamos enamorando.

Skipper suspiró sin argumentos, era visible que estaba bastante enojado, pero yo no lo perdoné.

Yo: Hipocrita, mentiroso.

Skipper: ¿Usted estaba queriendo a Emma y de la nada resuelve querer a Mikaela? ¿Qué quieres?

Yo: Yo la amo.

Skipper: Kowaksi decía lo mismo sobre Anastasia ...

Yo: ¿Por qué siempre insisten en la idea de que soy igual a él?

Skipper no tuvo argumentos en ese momento, pero se quedó andando y sin mirar a mí, empezó a hablar.

Skipper: No es que te parezca parecido a él, sé que eres bueno y tienes carater y jamás lastimarias a alguien emocionalmente. Pero Mikaela tiene la misma manera meiga e inocente que Anastasia tenía y cuando supe que usted estaba saliendo con ella, me desesperé, me temía que usted lastimara y ella terminara perdiendo la excencia de ella. Yo sé que tengo una distancia muy grande de Mikaela, pero es mi hija y yo la amo y no voy a permitir que la lastimen.

Yo: Pero tu puedes lastimarla no es verdad? Escondiendo de ella la verdad para que ella no se quede conmigo.

Skipper: entienda! Anastasia moriría si su hija se relacionara con el hijo de los dos animales que la hicieron sufrir.

Yo: Pero quien la hizo sufrir fueron ellos y no yo.

Skipper: Tu no entiendes. Pensé que me había engañado sobre ti, pero tuve razón. Tú eres tan egoísta como tus padres.

Él se fue sin contestar nada más, y yo tampoco quería más discutir con él, pero estaba decidido a contar toda la verdad a Mikaela y convencerla a huir juntos a Alaska donde nadie nos iba a molestar.

 **Versión Anastasia**

Estaba en la cama, llorando de nuevo, después de nuevo tiene pesadillas con mi abuelo y con el día del accidente con Alexander. Yo estaba arrepentida de haber hecho esa tontería, y mi abuelo empeoraba todo haciendo recordar la tontería que hice.

Skipper llegó y mi vio llorando y se fue a mí.

Skipper: Mi amor. ¿Que pasó?

Yo: Me ayuda Skipper.

Comencé a llorar compulsivamente y lo abracé queriendo su protección de alguna forma.

Yo: Me ayuda. Lo hace parar por favor.

Skipper: ¿Qué es esto?

No tuve otra opción, a no ser contar toda la verdad, aunque me odia por eso.

Yo: Fue el Tadeo que disparó a Alexander aquel día.

Skipper: ¿Cómo lo sabes?

Yo: Yo estaba junto a la hora.

Me levanté de la cama y fui a un cajón y cogí el arma y entré a el.

Estoy aquí. Toma.

Skipper: ¿Por qué esta arma esta contigo?

No dije nada de inmediato, sólo lloré más aún de angustia y traté de abrazarle buscando algún confort, pero él no me abrazó de vuelta.

Yo: Me perdona por favor. No quise hacer eso, sólo quería proteger a Mikaela.

Skipper: Tratando de matar a Alexander? ¿Estás segura de que fue por la Mikaela o fue para vengarse de Kowalski y Marlene?

Yo: Yo quería hacerlos sufrir de la misma forma que me hicieron sufrir. Quería que ellos sintieran el mismo dolor que sentía. Entonces Tadeo me convenció, dijo que yo no podía hacerlos sufrir a través de la traición, que la única forma de hacerlos sufrir era sacando lo que más amaban.

Él se sorprendió, no dijo nada.

Yo: ¿Tú estás enojado

Skipper: Yo sabía que usted los odiaba, pero nunca imaginé que su odio era tanto para que usted quiera tomar una vida.

Yo: Pero me arrepiento. Yo juro que me arrepiento y eso me pertuve todos los días.

Skipper: ¿Por eso la alucinación con tu abuelo?

Acelé positivamente con la cabeza, Skipper tuvo un poco de compasión por mí y me abrazó, lo abrí de vuelta buscando cualquier confort y cariño que él pudiera darme.

Skipper: Ana, usted necesita ayuda. Intentar matar a alguien no es una actitud normal.

Yo: ¿Me vas a denunciar?

Skipper: No. Al menos no ahora. Usted necesita un psquiatra, esas actitudes no son normales y usted necesita ayuda. Pero yo voy a denunciar el Tadeo.

¡Yo no! Por favor Skipper. Él me mataría.

Skipper: No va a hacer nada para ti que te voy a proteger.

Yo: Usted jura?

Skipper: Juro mi amor. Yo te defendería de todo y de todos.

Tercera persona.

Sin saberlo, Tadeo estaba escuchando toda la conversación de los dos pingüinos.

Tadeo: Tu me vas a pagar caro zorra del infierno.

 _Se preparan que los próximos capítulos serán de angustia y mucha tristeza._


	8. el plan y el romance

**Tercera persona**

Muriendo de odio de Anastasia, Tadeo fue hasta Kowalski y Marlene que en ese momento vivían fuera del zoológico. Loa encontraran charlando no en el lago del Central Park.

Kowalski: Tadeu? ¿O qué estás haciendo aquí?

Tadeo siguió nervioso, sin contéstar inmediatamente, él necesitaba mostrar miedo y tensión para que los dos amantes creyeran en él.

Tadeo: Necesito la ayuda de ustedes. Antes que sea tarde.

Kowalski: ¿O qué sucedió?

Tadeo: He cometido un error terrible. Pero yo juro que yo hice por la causa de Anastasia. Ella premeditó todo.

Kowalski: ¿O que ella premeditó?

Tadeo: Yo era amigo de Darío en la cárcel, saliendo antes de él para vigilar a Skipper y asi matarlo.

Marlene: ¿O qué? ¿Quierias matar o Skipper? ¿Por qué?

Tadeo: Fue la orden del Dario. Él tenía mucho odio del Skipper por el Skipper que te llevó de él.

Kowalski: ¿y o que Anastasia tiene que ver con eso?

Tadeu: Bueno, yo enamoré de Mikaela, más ella prefirió o Alexander.

Kowalski quedó impresionado con la revelación del pingüino, él iba a decir algo, pero el macho siguió adelante.

Tadeu: Anastasia supo de mi implicación con Darío y que yo estaba enamorado de Mikaela y se aprovechó de eso. Ella me chantajeó, dijo que llamaría a la policía para mí contaría toda la verdad y Skipper la protege de todo y ella lo usó como ventaja

Kowalski: Entonces, ¿qué te hizo?

Tadeo: Fue ella la que me pidió matar o Alexander.

Los dos amantes quedaron sorprendidos con la revelación del pingüino macho.

 **Versión Alexander.**

Mikaela estaba siempre con Tadeo en la fuente del zoologico, pero esta vez la encontré sola. Yo estaba con un poco de miedo de contarle a ella toda la verdad, ya había ganado un poco de la confianza de Skipper y no quería perderla, pero al mismo tiempo estaba con odio de él por haber mentido para alejarse de ella. Llegué cerca de ella y ella se asustó un poco con mi presencia.

Yo: Calma, sólo he venido a hablar contigo.

Mikaela: ¿O qué estás queriendo hacerme Alexander?

Yo: ¿Todavía me amas?

Mikaela: Usted sabe que no puedo te amar

Yo diría algo para ella, pero ella prácticamente me suplicó, diciéndome.

Mikaela: Vete de aquí a Alexander. Su presencia aquí me deja muy mal.

Yo: No habla así. Tu sabes que te amo.

Intenté besarla, pero ella se alejó.

Mikaela: ¿Cuál es o tu problema?

Yo: Mi problema es todo Mikaela. No puedo vivir sin ti y no voy a permitir que me alejen de ti de nuevo.

Mikaela: No podemos quedarnos juntos. ¿No entiendes eso?

Yo: Mikaela, ¿no entiendes? Skipper me atacó cuando supe que estaba en una relación con usted. Me atacó como si quisiera protegerla.

Mikaela: ¿Y? Skipper siempre tiene un gran cariño muy grande por mí. Hasta más que mi padre.

Yo: Porque él es tu padre.

Mikaela: ¿O qué? ¿Cuán absurdo es eso? .

Yo no respondí de inmediato, acababa de revelar un fuerte secreto a ella y no sabía cómo las cosas iban a suceder. Me di cuenta de que ella había entrado en estado de shock con la noticia.

Yo: Mikaela Tu madre y Skipper tiene un romance.

Mikaela: ¡Mentira! Mi madre no haría una cosa así.

Yo: Ella se quedó con mucho odio de Kowalski y de mi madre y quiso vengarse. Skipper me contó todo y él mismo me contó que usted era su hija. Él me pidió que no te contara nada porque teme por la vida de Anastasia. Él cree que tu madre moriría si viera a nosotros dos juntos.

Mikaela: ¿Y eso es lo que quieres? ¿A mi madre muerta?

Yo: Claro que no. Pero no puedo acobardarme, no puedo permitir que me alejen de ti. Te amo mucho Mikaela.

La tome por la contura y la besé apasionadamente, percibí que resiste un poco a mis besos, pero después acabó cediendo.

 **Tercera persona**

Kowalski: ¿Cómo así Anastasia mandó matar a mi hijo?

Tadeu: Ella supo ...

Marlene: ¡Ya lo sabemos!

Tadeo: Ella también me prometió que Mikaela sería mía si yo pudiera matarlo.

Kowalski: Hasta la propia hija, ella vende.

Tadeo: Mira, ella es peligrosa y perversa. Hace cualquier cosa para lograr lo que quiere y ella os odia dos más que todo.

Kowalski: ¿Y por eso te mandó matar a mi hijo y tu la obedeciste?

Tadeo: ¡Ella me chantajeó! Dije que me entregaría a Skipper ya la policía si yo no hiciera lo que ella mandara.

Kowalski: Bien que tu merecías.

Tadeo: Después, ella dijo que si logra acabar con Alexander, ella me ayudaría a conquistar a Mikaela. Me vi sin salida. No quería ser arrestado y tampoco quería perder a Mikaela.

Kowalski: Te voy matar a tu asesino inmundo.

El científico avanzó contra el pingüino, pero lo mismo le impidió.

Tadeu: ¡No por favor!

El teniente paró su acción y esperó que Tadeo hablara.

Tadeo: Lo siento y me arrepiento y voy a llevar a Anastasia conmigo. Yo la entrego a la policía.

Marlene: ¿Y cómo vamos a confiar en ti?

Tadeo: Deja que yo cuida de ella y yo prometo estar de prontitud.

Marlene: ¿Y por qué esa intención de ayudarnos?

Tadeo: Hago por Mikaela. Aunque me quede en la cárcel y no la tenga, no quiero que ella tenga el odio de mí.

Kowalski: Posiblemente ella se quedará cuando usted entregue a su madre.

Tadeo: Le aseguro que se va a decepcionar mucho más con la Anastasia.

Kowalski sonrió medio indiferente para la afirmación del pingüino.

Tadeo: Olvidé otra cosa.

Tadeu entregó en las patas de Marlene, unas fotos, Marlene chocó al ver las fotos y mostró a Kowalski. Era fotos de Skipper y Anastasia juntos, a los besos, en la cama, en la piscina de marlene y entre otras, los dos se voltearon para pedir explicaciones a Tadeo, pero vieron que y se había ido.

Kowalski: Vamos detrás de ella ahora.

El científico y la amante entonces, fueron detrás de la pingüina que fingía ceguera.

 **Versión Anastasia.**

Estaba tranquila con mi bebé en la barriga sólo esperando el tiempo correcto para poder estar con Skipper, cuando oí la puerta golpear, extrañaba ya que nadie golpeaba la puerta, así que fui a atender. Debo de cara con Kowalski y Marlene delante de mí, antes de que hablara algo, Kowalski me dio un bofetada que me hizo gritar y caer al suelo.


	9. tragedias

**Versión Anastasia**

Miré a Kowalski sin entender el motivo de que el me golpeó de esa manera.

Yo: ¿Estás loco?

Kowalski: Usted es que está loca. Zorra.

Él jugó unas fotos en mí y luego vi que eran las fotos mías y de Skipper, me imaginé que sólo Eleonor haría aquello, aquella maldita perjudicaría hasta su propio primo si fuera necesario para que ella lograra lo que quería, pero aún así no me dejé llevar

Yo: ¿y? ¿Usted pensó qué? ¿Qué iba a ser traicionada y quedarse de brazos cruzados y llorando por ti, mientras te quedas con esa ahí? Yo te traicione y no me arrepiento y te traiciona con Skipper que nunca dio atención a esa nutria ya mí, hasta ya quise renunciar al equipo.

Marlene: Eres una Cualquiera.

Ella me dio otra cacheteada, después quise apretar mi cuello, pero Kowaslki la agarró.

Kowalski: No vale la pena Marlene.

Marlene: Ella intentó matar a nuestro hijo, Kowaksi. Ella es una asesina.

Kowalski: Ella va a pagar por eso.

Él se acercó a mí y empezó a ahorcarme, presionó su ala fuertemente sobre mi cuello.

Kowalski: Debería matarte ahora mismo, pero matarte sería demasiado fácil. (él dejó mi cuello) Usted es una basura, es el peor animal que he conocido. Maldita hora que entró en mi vida para arruinar todo.

Yo: Tu vida ya estaba estropeada antes de que yo apareciera. Usted estropeó. Cobarde!

Kowalski: Me voy con la hembra que amo de verdad, que siempre quise y que me llena de amor y placer, cosa que nunca has hecho. Debería haberte dejado sola cuando estaba ciega, va a ver es por eso que te quedaste sola, sin ayuda, porque todos sabían que no te prestaba y no valía la pena salvar.

Sin querer yo empecé a llorar con sus palabras.

Yo: Vete de aquí. En ningún momento te pedí que me ayudara, me ayudó porque quise, por pensar que yo era hermosa.

Kowalski: Es por eso mismo. Pero no sirve de ser hermosa si jamás va a ser una mujer de verdad.

Yo: Si ella fuera tan buena como usted habla, usted se habría quedado con ella desde el principio, invierte de vivir un romance escondidas con ella. Habría asumido ella y tus hijos desde el principio, pero no, era mucho más fácil traicionar a su líder y no perder las mayordomías que él te daba viviendo en la base, porque sabes muy bien que él podría acabar contigo y con tu carrera teniente y científico y tú, esa nutria y sus bastarditos vivirían en la miseria.

Kowalski: ¡Cállate!

Yo: (riendo de él) ¿Por qué? ¿No aguanta oír la verdad? Imagina cómo te quedar en saber que tus hijos prefieren al Skipper que a ti.

Kowalski: Eso lleva un tiempo.

Yo: ¿qué? ¿Tiene planes de ponerlos contra el Skipper para conquistarlos?

Kowalski: No te interesa. Vamos a ser felices y vamos a ser una familia como deberíamos haber sido desde el principio. Y usted nunca va a ser feliz y ni va a ser amada como yo y Marlene.

Él me dio otra bofetada y luego se fue, llevando a Marlene abrazada a él, sin resistirse a verlos juntos de tal forma, empecé a llorar, completamente destruida. Estaba completamente feliz tiempo atrás y minutos después estaba en crisis nuevamente, deseando poder morir.

 **Versiones Alexander.**

Mikaela y yo nos besábamos en el árbol del Central Park donde nadie nos podría ver.

Mikaela: Te amo tanto, Es tan bueno saber que podemos estar juntos.

Yo: Yo no aceptaba. Con Emma fue más fácil aceptar que ella es mi hermana, ahora contigo fue una tortura.

Mikaela: Yo sólo ... Tengo miedo de la reacción de mi madre. Ella ha quedado alucinada por nada, tengo miedo de la reacción de ella al saber que estamos juntos.

Yo: Usted no puede dejarse llevar por el miedo. Si nos amamos tenemos que estar juntos y no importa lo que otros piensan.

Mikaela: El problema es que ese otro es mi madre y me preocupa. Yo sé que ella mintió y fingió ese tiempo entero, pero conmigo y mi hermana ella siempre fue cariñosa y dar para ver cuánto ella necesita de nosotras. No quiero abandonarla.

Yo: Skipper me contó del estado deplorable en que ella se quedó cuando supo que Kowalski la traía con mi madre y él también teme bastante por ella. Él tiene miedo de que ella se lastima tratando de vengarse de ellos.

Mikaela: Parece que mi madre no soporta la idea de ver a los dos felices.

Yo: Yo entiendo. Jamás iba a querer la felicidad de quien me hizo daño también.

Mikaela: Vamos a dejar de hablar un poco de mi madre y de cualquiera y vamos a concentrarnos en los dos.

Ella sonrió y me dio un pequeño beso apasionado, yo sonríe regresa y devolví el beso también.

 **Tercera persona**

Había pasado horas desde que Tadeo y Darío habían visto a Kowaslki y Marlene yendo del hábitat donde vivía Anastasia.

Tadeo: Creo que es nuestra hora de ir.

Dario no dijo nada y los dos fueron hasta el hábitat de la nutria.

Dario: Ve primero y ve como ella estar y luego entro.

Tadeo entró en el hábitat y encontró a la hembra en la cama, llorando mucho, ella lo vio.

Anastasia: Tadeo?

Tadeo: Sí, soy yo. ¿Por qué esta llorando hermosa?

Anastasia: Kowalski y Marlene descubrieron que fui yo quien mandé matar a Alexander y me humillaron de todas las formas.

Tadeu la abrazó y ella retribuyó el abrazo.

Tadeu: Mi hermosa, nada de eso estaría sucediendo si no hubieras abierto tu pico para contar a Skipper sobre ese asunto.

La hembra soltó el varón del abrazo y miró incredula para él. ¿Cómo lo sabía? Tadeu sólo sonrió a la hembra y luego empezó a ahorcarla.

Tadeu: Escuché cuando usted habló pro Skipper sobre el accidente de Alexander, pero no voy a dejar barato para usted. Puedo incluso ir a la cárcel, pero yo te haré pasar por el peor sufrimiento de tu vida.

Anastasia luchaba para soltar del pingüino macho, mientras él la sofocaba aún más, Darío entró dejando a la hembra aún más asustada.

Tadeo: ¿Quieres que me detenga?

Dario: Puede parar. Tengo planes mejores para ella y ese hijo que ella espera.

Anastasia: ¡Déjame en paz! Mi hijo no tiene nada que ver con eso.

Dario: No tiene Pero usted y Skipper tiene.

Tadeo: Eres muy débil Ana, no sirve para ser una pingüina mala y eso es sólo consecuencias de tus pessimas elecciones.

Dario llegó cerca de ella, apretó su pico con fuerza y la forzó en un beso.

Dario: Hasta que eres hermosa. Vale la pena en hacer el amor contigo y luego descartar como lo hizo Kowalski.

Anastasia escupió en la cara del pingüino, que luego golpeó un puñetazo en la cara de la hembra.

Dario: Usted me ha molestado demasiado zorra maldita.

El macho ahorcó a la hembra y la forzó a abrir la boquilla y luego colocó un líquido en su pico y la forzó a tragar.


	10. otra verdad

**Versión Anastasia**

Mi ventre empezó a doler, después de que Dario me dio ese remedio.

Yo: ¿Qué hiciste conmigo?

Dario: Te di un abortivo.

Yo empecé a gritar desesperadamente en busca de ayuda, hasta que Dario apretó mi pico para que me callara. Conseguí avistar Skipper con Alexander llegando, Skipper sacó Dario sobre mí y los dos iniciaron una lucha corporal uno con el otro, yo lloraba de desesperación y dolor, no sentía mis piernas y mi visión ya estaba turbia, era cuestión de tiempo para desmayarme en aquel suelo.

Skipper y Dario aida luchaban uno con otro, hasta que Skipper se quedó encima de él y lo asfixió, al darse cuenta de que Dario estaba en peligro, Tadeo tomó un revolver y apuntó a Skipper, intenté gritar, pero no pude, hasta que oí un tiro...Pero no fue Skipper quien llevó un tiro, vi a Tadeo cayendo en el suelo y Alexander con un arma apuntada hacia él. Skipper soltó Dario al darse cuenta de que el mismo estaba desacordado y fue hasta mí.

Skipper: Mi amor.

Yo: Skipper, él me dio un abortivo. Me doy mucho. ayudame por favor.

Skipper: Acalmate. Va a quedar todo bien. ¿Está bien?

Yo: Salva a nuestro hijo Skipper. No me importa morir si es necesario, pero lo salva por favor.

Skipper: Voy a hacer todo para salvar a los dos. Acalmte

Pude sentir a Skipper abrazándome antes de borrar completamente y no saber nada.

 **Versión de Alexander.**

No sé la sensación que tuve al disparar en el Tadeo, no sé si fue instinto para salvar a Skipper o si fue odio por ser apasionado por Mikaela, sólo sé que yo había hecho. Tadeu cayó muerto en el suelo delante de mí. Skipper apenas me miró asustado, pero corrió hacia Anastasia que estaba cayendo en el suelo, obvio, ella era la que más preocupaba en esa situación, ella estaba estrechamente herida y pude ver que escurría sangre por la parte intma de ella, no asimilaba si ella había sido abusada o estaba perdiendo al bebé que ella esperaba.

Skipper: Alexander, llama a la ambulancia, rápido!

Obedí de inmediato y llamé a la ambulancia y me quedé con Skipper para poder ayudarlo, él estaba abrazado a ella, con la cabeza de ella en su pecho, él imploraba llorando para ella despertar, pero ella no reaccionaba, yo no sabía si ella estaba mintiendo como siempre , entonces usé una técnica que Kowalski me había enseñado. Tomé una linterna, abrí la mirada de ella y arrojé una luz contra sus ojos, pero no hubo reacción, sus pupilas estaban realmente dilatadas y ella estaba medio blanda, luego la ambulancia llegó y ella tuvo que ser entubada y llevada a un hospital de la base .

Emma y Mikaela se desesperaron por ver Anastasia en la marca yendo a Ambulancia.

Emma: Mamá. ¿Qué pasó a ella?

Skipper: Dario y Tadeo...

Skipper no tuvo tiempo de explicar por haber entrado en la ambulancia junto con Anastasia, las niñas ni tuvieron tiempo de ver a la madre derecha.

Mikaela: ¿Qué le pasó a mi madre Alexander?

Yo: Vamos a base, es mejor que te quedas allí.

Emma: No, vamos a quedarnos aquí y esperar a nuestra madre.

Yo: ¡No emma! (Yo suspiré) Los cuerpos del Tadeo y del Dario están dentro de la cueva.

Mikaela: ¿Qué?

Yo: Yo explico más adelante, pero vamos a la base.

Las dos me obedecieron y seguimos juntos hacia la base.

 **Versión tercera persona**

Eleonor fue al encuentro de Kowalski y Marlene, pues los dos amantes habían marcado un encuentro con la hembra, ella los encontró en el lago del Central Park.

Eleonor: Estoy aquí. ¿Qué quieren?

Kowalski: ¿Puedo saber por qué no nos contó de el romance entre Skipper y Anastasia?

Eleonor se tragó en seco, ella no tenía cómo responder esta cuestión de inmediato.

Eleonor: ¿Cómo lo supieron?

Kowalski: La cuestión es ¿por qué has ocultado?

Eleonor: Porque no me es conviene a contar.

Kowalski: ¿Desde cuando los dos tienen un romance?.

Eleonor: Mucho tiempo. Desde que ella descubrió su traición.

Kowalski: ¿Y cuando ella descubrió?

Eleonor: Poco después de Emma nacer. Ella confirmó tu traición cuando se curó de la ceguera y propuso a Skipper que ellos se vengan de ustedes siendo amantes.

Marlene: Entonces la Mikaela puede ser ...

Kowalski: Pero ella no es ...

Eleonor: En realidad ella es sí. Ella es hija de Skipper.

Kowaslki: ¡Mentira! Eso es imposible.

Eleonor: Skipper no es idiota, él hizo examen de ADN antes y después de Mikaela nacer y fue confirmado. Ella es su hija. Incluso él juntó pruebas de la traición de ustedes para que Marlene no se quedara con nada de él y que todo de él fuera de la Mikaela.

Marlene: No puedo creerlo.

Eleonor: Es, él estaba dispuesto a cambiar y ser un marido mejor para usted, pero usted prefiere a su amante no? Prefería el pingüino que te cambió y quiso casarse con otra, que nunca hizo nada por ti y por tus hijos, que nunca fue capaz ni de protegerte.

Kowalski: ¡Cállate!

Eleonor: Me voy a callar, incluso porque cada uno tiene lo que merece no es.

La pinguina hembra se fue, dejando a los dos amantes solos, Kowalski abrazó a Marlene por la cintura.

Kowalski: No te importa mi amor. Sabes que te amo más que todo.

Kowaslki intentó besarla, pero ella se alejó.

Marlene: Mejor irmos dormir.

La nutria fue a dormir y se cubrió con una cubierta, Kowalski durmió en la misma cama pero sin tocarla porque sabía que ella se había enfadado con el comentario de Eleonor.


	11. la pierda

**Tercera persona.**

Skipper estaba en la recepción del hospital de la base militar, esperando noticias sobre Anastasia, cuando Buck Rockgut y Nigel avistaron a él.  
Nigel: Skipper, ¿qué estas haciendo aquí? ¿Sucedió algo con uno de los chicos?  
Skipper: No, ellos están bien. (Skipper lloró) Es mi novia.  
"Buck: ¿Qué pasó con ella, hijo?  
El líder no respondió de inmediato, la probalidad de perder Anastasia lo asustaba bastante, realmente se había enamorado de la hembra y tenía miedo de perder un amor de nuevo. Skipper se sentó en la silla de la recepción e intentó no llorar.  
Nigel: Y sé que es difícil. Si quieres llorar. Esto no es una demostración de debilidad  
"Skipper: No puedo llorar por algo que no ha sucedido. Mi tristeza es más por lo que tuvo que pasar. Primero ella se queda ciega, luego es traicionada y ahora ella corre el riesgo de perder al hijo que la gente espera y yo corro el riesgo de perderla.  
Buck: Va a estar bien, hijo.  
Buck confortó a Skipper, hasta que al mismo tiempo el médico que cuidaba de Anastasia, un pingüino alto y fuerte del tamaño de Nigel, Skipper sabía quién era la corrió hacia él.

Skipper: Entonces doctor. ¿Cómo está ella?  
Doctor: Está bien, va a quedar inconsciente por algunas horas por el aborto que la hizo desmayarse, pero va a estar bien.  
Skipper: ¿Y mi hijo?  
El médico no respondió y el silencio del mismo hizo que Skipper adivinar que su hijo no había sido salvo.  
Skipper: No. No puede ser./p  
Doctor: Lo siento./p  
Skipper: ¿Ustedes al menos intentaron salvarlo?  
Doctor: Él ha venido muerto. Anastasia estaba embarazada a poco tiempo. El feto no aguantaría un abortivo de aquellos.  
Skipper: No puede ser verdad./p  
Doctor: Y tengo que decirte que ella no puede tener hijos.  
Skipper: ¿Qué?  
Doctor: Ella no va a poder quedar embarazada.  
Skipper no tuvo condiciones de responder, él no sabía cómo asimilar y dar esa noticia a Anastasia, la hembra estaba completamente feliz com el embarazo y perder ese hijo y saber que ella no podría tener otro podría dejarla en un estado peor que ella se encontraba.

 **Versión Alexander.**

Las muchachas me miraron sorprendidas después de haber contado todo a ellas.  
Mikaela: Entonces Tadeo y Dario están muertos?  
Yo: Sí. Pero entienda que fue necesario hacerlo. Dario estaba golpeando a su madre y el Tadeo iba a disparar en el Skipper.  
Emma: ¿Y mi madre esta embarazada?  
Yo sí.  
Emma miró a Mikaela sin creer, los dos también habíamos contado sobre la relación de Anastasia con Skipper y que Mikaela era en realidad hija de él y no de Kowalksi.

Emma: Nunca imaginé que mi madre pudiera mentir de esa manera.  
Mikaela: Sí. Por eso voy a enfrentarla, no voy a permitir que ella acabe con mi amor;  
Yo: Pero vamos a hacerlo con cuidado. Anastasia esta enferma y si ella recibe alguna noticia que la abale, ella puede terminar causando una tragedia./p  
Emma: ¿Crees que mi madre es capaz de lastimar a alguien?  
Yo: Ella intentó matarme, ella provocó la muerte de nuestro hijo. Pero el problema no es ese. Skipper me dijo que ella podría ser un peligro para ella misma que para todos nosotros.  
Las dos no tuvieron respuestas, sólo quedaron sentadas en la mesa tal vez pensando en qué hacer en relación a su madre.

 **Versión Anastasia**

No sabía cuánto tiempo estaba desacordada, pero cuando desperté estaba en la cama de un hospital veterinario que aparentemente no era el zoológico. Yo no tenía ni idea de lo que había vivido, todavía sentía dolores en la barriga y estaba completamente débil.  
Avisté a Skipper entrando y sonríe, él había cumplido la promesa de no dejar pasar nada a mí ya nuestro hijo. Él era realmente un ángel en mi vida.  
Yo: Tu cumpliste a tu promesa  
Skipper: ¿Qué promesa?  
Yo: De no dejar que nada me pase. (toqué mi vientre) y no a nuestro hijo.  
Skipper: Ana, sobre nuestro hijo.  
Yo: ¿Qué fue?

Skipper: Usted perdió él.  
Me asusté completamente, como él podría decir aquello si podía sentir a mi bebé dentro de mí.  
Yo: No, eso e imposible. Estoy sintiendo él dentro de mí. El huevo. Me siento, mira.  
Tomé el ala de él y me puse en mi vientre.  
Skipper: Anastasia. Lo que estás sintiendo quizá sea psicologico, no sé, pero desafortunadamente te has perdido.  
Mi angustia se convirtió en odio en aquel momento, Skipper intentó abrazarme, pero yo le alejé con rabia.  
Yo: ¡Vete de aquí asesino!  
Skipper: ¿Qué?  
Yo: Usted mató a mi hijo, Usted mató a él. Yo te dije que era para salvarlo, aunque yo morir, pero usted no quiso.  
"Skipper: Por supuesto, no, Anastasia. Yo quería sí, salvar a los dos, pero respetaría su petición.  
Comencé a llorar bastante, sin creer que yo no tendría más esa vida dentro de mí, me quedé en shock sin creer, hasta que avisé a un médico pingüino llegando./p  
Médico: Por la vista te despiertas.  
Yo: Preferiría no tener, pero Skipper escogió a mí en lugar de nuestro hijo.  
"Médico: Anastasia, cuando te rescatamos, tu hijo ya estaba muerto.  
Yo: ¡Mentira! Todavía puedo sentirlo dentro de mí. Él está vivo sí.  
Medico: Es feto fantasma. Es psicologico.  
Comencé a llorar más aún, sin creer lo que el médico decía, Skipper me abrazó y yo no pude rechazarlo.  
Médico: Me siento muy joven y tiene otra cosa que decir.  
Yo: ¿qué?  
Médico: Usted no puede tener hijos de nuevo.  
Lloré más y abracé a Skipper cerca de mí, sin creer que yo no daría otro hijo fruto de nuestro amor hacia él.  
: Me perdonas. Por favor. Me perdonas.  
Skipper: ¿Por qué estás pidiendo perdón?  
Yo: Por perder a nuestro hijo.  
Skipper: Usted no tuvo culpa de mi amor./pYo: Sí, si yo no me hubiera involucrado con Tadeo, en esa estupida venganza contra el Kowalski y Marlene, él no se unir al Dario para acabar con nuestro hijo.  
Skipper: Lo hizo porque usted dijo la verdad y lo acusó. Usted no tiene que sentirse culpable por hacer lo correcto.  
Él me hizo mirar hacia él.  
Skipper: Te amo.  
Yo: Yo también te amo. Es por eso que yo estaba feliz con ese hijo, era fruto de nuestro amor y no de una venganza y ahora ni siquiera eso te voy a dar más./p  
Skipper: ¿Por qué es tan importante para usted?  
Yo: Porque el Kowalski y la Marlene tuvieron hijos fruto del amor de ellos y yo quería también, porque ninguna de mis dos hijas son. Emma fue de un error y Mikaela de una venganza.  
Skipper: Ellas son tus hijas y las amas de la misma manera que ella venga de forma diferente. Esto no sería diferente con un hijo fruto de un amor. Además, los hijos de esos dos pueden ser frutos de un amor, pero de lo que a continuación, siendo que ese amor sólo causó desgracias. Puede estar seguro Ana, los hijos de aquellos dos preferían no ser frutos de aquel amor.  
"Él tenía razón, no tenía por qué envidiar la relación de aquellos dos, Skipper y yo mismo no nos amando teníamos mucho más respeto uno por el otro que aquellos dos. Me calmé un poco y volvía a abrazar a Skipper, quedando tumbada bajo su pecho.


	12. sentimientos de amor y odio

**Tercera persona**

Kowalski estaba fuera de la casa improvisada en que él estaba viviendo con Marlene, los dos pasaron la noche durmiendo separados por la última discusión con Eleonor, pero no era eso lo que preocupaba al científico y sí a Anastasia, la hembra se pasó por inocente durante años, pero acabó revelándose bastante peligrosa, pero tuvo varios flashbacks de momentos con ella que indicaban algo extraño. Para empezar, ella empezó a odiar a Marlene ya sus hijos, se quedaba más en compañía de Skipper y siempre hacía comparaciones, dando a entender que Skipper era mucho mejor que él. Pero lo peor fue después del accidente de Alexander.

 _FlashBack_

 _Kowalski acababa de llegar a la base después de haber pasado toda la noche con Alexander y Marlene pues el niño había llevado un tiro con dardos venenosos, entró en la base y encontró a Anastasia despierta leyendo en braille._

 _Kowalski: Yo no sabía que usted sabía leer en braille._

 _Anastasia: Tal vez sea porque nunca te interesaste por mi vida._

 _Kowalski no respondió la afirmación del pingüino, entonces él resolvió cambiar de asunto._

 _Kowalski: Yo estaba con Alexander, se llevó un tiro con dardos venenosos._

 _Anastasia: ¿Es?_

 _Kowalski: Pues es, casi que murió._

 _Anastasia: ¡Bien hecho!_

 _Kowalski: ¿Cómo que tu hablas esto? Él casi murió, ya se imaginó si fuese con una de tus hijas?_

 _Anastasia: ¿Tu te quedarias bien feliz ¿ certo ?_

 _Kowalski: ¿Vas a empezar con eso de nuevo? No hago indiferencia con mis hijas y mis ahijados. Yo amo a nuestras hijas y usted debería tener un poco de consideración por el hecho de que Alexander casi murió_

 _Anastasia: Yo quiero que él muera y se vaya al infierno._

 _El científico sintió ganas de agredir a su esposa, pero se detuvo, pero aún así quiso saber por qué de tanto odio. Entonces la tomó por el ala, y la obligó a conversar con él_

 _Kowalski: No. Tu vas a hablar conmigo. ¿Por qué ese odio todo por Marlene y sus hijos? ¿Qué te hicieron?_

 _Anastasia: ¡ Ellos me odian Kowalski! Ella me odia. Y tú lo sabes. Ella me detesta y detesta a mis hijas y tu siempre lo supiste y nunca has hecho nada._

 _La hembra esperó alguna respuesta, pero él no dijo nada, ella entonces acostó en la cama y se concentró en volver a dormir como quería._

 _Fin del Flashback_

Kowalski: Ella lo sabía. Ella sabía todo el tiempo. Ella sabía que yo la traía con Marlene y por eso ella odiaba a Marlene ya nuestros hijos.

El científico continuó frente a la casa pensando en la situación y esperando que Marlene se despertar

 **Versión de Anastasia**

Yo lloraba mucho con la mano en mi vientre, sin creer que ya no tenía mi hijo dentro, era una sensación horrible. Skipper entró, percibió mi tristeza y vino a abrazarme. Él se sentó a mi lado, me abrazó por detrás y me incliné mi cabeza en él

Skipper: Mi amor. Como yo quería hacerte parar de sufrir.

Yo: ¿Por qué esto sucede conmigo Skipper? Yo nunca hice mal a nadie y la vida hace perder mi visión, perder a mi familia, ser traicionada por quien siempre afirmó amarme y ahora cuando me enamoro de nuevo, pierdo un hijo.

Él no me respondió, él apenas quedó acariciando mi ala, era la forma que él hacía para darme cariño

Yo: Me perdonas.

Skipper: ¿Por qué me estás pidiendo perdón?

Yo: Si yo no hubiera sido complice de Tadeu para atentar contra Alexander, yo no iba a hacer esas cosas y yo no perdería a nuestro bebé.

Skipper: Usted no perdió mi amor, sacaron a nuestro hijo de nosotros, pero quien lo hizo ya pagó.

Yo : ¿ Es cierto que Tadeu e Dario murieron ?

Skipper: Sí. Es cierto

Me acosté en el pecho de Skipper sin continuar la conversación, todavía estaba demasiado cansada para continuar la conversación. Yo estaba casi durmiendo cuando el médico hizo el favor de estorbar

Médico: ¿Como esta mi paciente más linda de ese hospital?

Yo sonríe con el elogio de él, mientras que Skipper sólo bufaba.

Yo: Sufriendo. Siento falta de mi bebé.

Medico: No te preocupes. Tengo buenas noticias. Hoy mismo tu vas a poder ir a tu casa

Yo: ¿En serio doctor?

Medico: Sí. Pronto pronto podrás ir a tu casa

Él se fue y sonreí alegremente, a pesar de toda la desgracia que estaba pasando, ir a casa y revisar a mis hijas era lo que más quería en la vida.

Yo: Por fin voy a salir de aquí. ¿Usted oyó mi amor?

Skipper: Lo he visto muy íntimo de ti eso sí.

Yo: Ta con celos?

Skipper: ¿Quieres saberlo? ¡Yo si estoy! Yo ya perdí a una mujer que yo amaba y no estoy a fin de perder otra.

Yo di una pequeña risa y lo abrazé, Skipper aprovechó y me besó apasionadamente y luego me acostó en la cama y empezó a llenarme de besos por el pico y el cuello

Yo: Skipper, para. Alguien nos puede ver.

Skipper: Lo siento. Es que eres tan hermosa que no puedo resistir mas la tentacion.

Me sentí mal con ese comentario, era exactamente lo que Kowalski me hablaba, me alejé de él de una mano un poco bruta.

Skipper: ¿Qué fue?

Yo: Kowalski hablaba eso para mí. A veces me siento culpable. Si yo no fuera tan bonita, él no se habría atraído por mí y yo ahora no estaría sufriendo.

Skipper: (Riendo) Es la primera vez que veo a alguien triste por ser bonita. (Después me hizo mirar a los ojos de él) Mi amor, te amo de verdad, no es ninguna atracción, te amo, nunca amé a alguien como te amo a ti , ni siquiera a Marlene.

Yo: Yo sé y yo creo en ti. Pero hay muchas cosas que todavía me duele. Yo también te amo mucho, pero todavía sufro por causa de Kowalski y de lo que me hizo.

Skipper: Lo sé. Yo también sufro por Marlene, a pesar de todo, yo la amaba de verdad y el Kowalski lo consideraba mi mejor amigo, yo confiaba mucho en él. Yo jamás imaginaría que él me pudiera traicionar.

Skipper agarró en mi ala y miró a mis ojos.

Skipper: Pero yo lo superé, gracias a ti.

Yo: ¿Todavía me amas aunque yo haya perdido un hijo nuestro? Y aun sabiendo que jamás voy a poder darte otro?

Skipper: Usted ya me dio a Mikaela y eso basta para mí.

Yo: Pero ella fue fruto de una venganza. Yo quería tener un hijo con usted fruto de un amor verdadero entre los dos, así como el Kowalski y la Marlene.

Yo lloré de culpa y tristeza por no ser más capaz de realizar ese sueño, Skipper me abrazó y me acostó sobre su pecho.

Skipper: Muy pronto vamos a casa y te prometo que voy a hacer todo tu pesadilla acabar.

Me calmé un poco y aproveché para relajarme. El estar con él me aliviaba de todas las formas.

 **Versión Alexander**

Yo estaba en la mesa con mis hermanas y el resto de los pingüinos, todos hablaban normalmente.

Mikaela: Gloria, pase la sal por favor?

Gloria la ignoró completamente, Emma entonces tomó la sal, entregó a la hermana y luego miró con rabia a Gloria. El clima quedó un poco tenso, pero ninguna pelea había ocurrido. Cuando el almuerzo terminó, todos salieron y yo fui a hablar con Gloria.

Yo: ¿Puedo saber por qué se destrató de Mikaela?

Gloria: No me gusta esa niña.

No necesité preguntar por qué. Ella estaba claramente celosa. Mikaela era la única y verdadera hija del Skipper, ella era que tenía la sangre de él, llegué cerca de ella y puse mi ala en su hombro,

Yo: Sé que es difícil, pero tenemos que aceptar. Para ella tampoco esta siendo nada fácil esa situación.

Gloria: ¿Cómo nuestra madre puede hacer eso? ¿Sera que ella no pensó en nuestros sentimientos?

Yo: Aquellos dos allí sólo pensaron en sus sentimientos y no se importaron en perjudicarnos para poder mantener esa relación patética de ellos.

Gloria lloró y luego abrazé para confortarla. Estaba confortando a mi hermana cuando el teléfono tocó y vi que era Skipper.

Yo: Skipper, ¿estás bien?

Skipper: No. Anastasia perdió a nuestro hijo.

Yo: Yo lamento de verdad.

Skipper: Por el amor de Dios Alexander, Si tu amas de verdade a Mikaela, espera que Anastasia mejore para poder quedarse con ella.

Yo suspiré de impaciencia, pero por un lado yo entendía, Anastasia no era tan culpable, cualquiera se quedaría perturbado si fuera engañado de la forma en que ella había sido, hasta que yo me quedaria loco com esta situacion de mi madre e Kowalski.

Yo: Todo bien Skipper.

Él agradeció y yo apagé el telefono

Gloria: ¿Era el papá? ¿Que pasó?

Yo: Anastasia perdió al bebé.

Gloria: Qué triste. Esta pinguina sufre mucho

Yo: Pues sí. Y Skipper me pidió que no me quedara con la Mikaela, hasta que ella esté mejor.

Gloria: ¿Cómo así?

Yo: Anastasia esta enferma, ella tiene brotes por la traición del Kowalski y de nuestra madre. Si ella sabe que yo y la Mikaela estamos juntos ... Ella es capaz hasta de matarse. No debería importarme, pero todavía tiene dos hijas que la aman mucho. No sería justo con ellas.

Gloria: Alexander, usted merece toda la felicidad del mundo, la vida no debería condenarme por los errores de nuestra madre.

Alexander: Pero me estoy condenando. Pero no me voy a dejar vencer. No voy a ser igual a Kowalski. Yo voy a esperar a Mikaela, pero voy a seguir luchando por ella, pero de forma honesta sin tener que perjudicar a nadie.

Gloria sonrió y me abrazó, yo retribuí el abrazo de ella y sonríe orgulloso conmigo mismo.


	13. miedos y arrepentimientos

**Parte de Anastasia.**

Estaba listo para irme a casa, aún era difícil lidiar con la idea de que no iba a dar otra vida, pero Skipper estaba a mi lado y me hizo sentir más tranquilo.

Patrón: ¿Vamos?

Yo: ¿Estarán allí los hijos de esa nutria?

Skipper: si.

Suspiré de frustración, no quería encontrarme con ellos allí, aunque lamentaba en parte haber atacado a Alexander, todavía no me caía bien, ni mucho menos de los otros dos.

Skippe: mi amor ...

Yo: No son tus hijos, ¿por qué te quedas con ellos?

Skipper: eso es parte de nuestra venganza. O quieres que esos dos sean felices y tengan una hermosa familia.

Yo: (sonriendo) No. Pero, ¿ya nos conocen?

Skipper se tomó un momento para responder, lo cual me preocupó por un momento, pero sonrió, sostuvo mis alas y dijo.

Skipper: No, mi amor. Ellos no saben nada.

Le devolví la sonrisa y me fui a casa, el camino no era tan largo, pero para mí había tardado una eternidad, mis hijas no habían acudido a mí en el hospital, de hecho, solo Skipper se había quedado conmigo en ese lugar. Llegamos a casa, noté que la casa de Marlene estaba cerrada.

Skipper: No hemos estado allí desde ese día.

Yo: nunca quiero volver allí otra vez.

Apoyé la cabeza contra su hombro mientras conducía el automóvil hacia un garaje que accedía a la base de los pingüinos, llegamos a casa y mis hijas fueron las primeras en darme la bienvenida.

Yo: Hola, mis chicas.

Emma: ¿Cómo estás, mamá? ¿Está bien?

Yo mas o menos. Pero bueno te tengo a los tres de mi lado.

Miré a Skipper, Emma y Mikaela y los abracé, mientras miraba el libertinaje de sus hijos y de Eleonor. Sé que estaba en todo el trauma, pero no me gustaba su presencia allí.

Skipper: vamos, te llevaré al laboratorio.

Llegamos al laboratorio, contentos de que todo fuera diferente, no tenía nada que recordara a Kowalski, ni su ciencia estaba allí. Skipper me abrazó por detrás mientras me besaba el cuello.

Yo: ¿Será esta la habitación nuestra?

Skipper: Sí. Sólo nuestro.

Yo: ¿Dónde pusiste las cosas de Kowalski?

Skipper: en un almacén.

Yo: pensé que se había quemado.

Skipper: Estoy enojado con él, pero no puedo destruir completamente sus logros, no soy tan malo.

Me di la vuelta y le di un apasionado beso.

Yo: eres un angel

Skipper: Ana, por favor. Deja de provocar a los hijos de Marlene.

¿Yo qué?

Skipper: Sé que hiciste esa escena en este momento, solo para provocarlos.

Yo: mira, no hablemos de ellos. Hablemos de nosotros dos, ¿sí?

Volví a besarlo mientras intentaba llevarlo a la cama, pero él me soltó.

Skipper: más tarde.

¿Yo qué? Por que

Skipper: tengo cosas que resolver y prometo que por la noche seré todo tuyo.

Yo: Pero no quiero estar sola.

Skipper: mi amor, no estás solo, todos están aquí.

Comencé a llorar desesperadamente, no quería que se fuera, él lejos de mí me recordó todos los momentos de terror que tuve con Thaddeus y Dario y la pérdida de mi hijo. Si estuviera conmigo en ese momento, me habría protegido. .

Yo: Por favor no me dejes solo.

Skipper: ¿Todavía estás traumatizado por ese día?

No respondí, miré al suelo y seguí llorando, se arrodilló ante mí y tomó mi ala.

Skipper: ya te lo dije. Esto es todo el mundo aquí. Nadie aquí te hará daño.

Yo: No te hacen daño. Me odian Cada vez que estás lejos, todo lo que me pasa me pasa, Eleonor siempre me humilla y sigue intentando colgarme y, si me tuvieras, no habría perdido a nuestro hijo.

Skipper: lo siento. Pero a Eleonor, también la provocaste y mucho a ella.

YoPorque ella siempre se metía conmigo, siempre se burlaba de mí.

El capitán se dirigió a un pequeño escritorio, tomó un vaso de agua con un medicamento y se acercó a mí.

Yo: ¿Qué es?

Skipper: Su medicina.

Me resistí a la idea de tomar este medicamento un poco, me tranquilizó y me impidió fusionarme, pero al mismo tiempo me dejó como si estuviera mentalmente enfermo.

Skipper: llévalo y me quedaré aquí hasta que duermas, después de eso nadie te molestará.

Skipper: por favor. Es por tu bien.

Terminé tomando la píldora y el vaso de agua de su ala y tomé la medicina, se acostó conmigo y yo me tendí sobre su pecho, no pasó mucho tiempo hasta que me quedé dormido y no me di cuenta de que me había dejado allí solo.

 **Parte Alexander.**

Skipper se fue al cuarto minuto después de estar a solas con Anastasia, la habíamos oído llorar y Skipper trataba de calmarla.

Yo: ¿Está bien Anastasia?

Skipper: Sí, ella solo tiene miedo de alejarse de mí. Cada vez que estoy lejos alguien la lastima (miró directamente a Eleonor)

Eleonor: Ella también lastima a mucha gente cuando tu estás lejos. ¿O olvidaste que ella causó la muerte del hijo de Emma y casi mata a Alexander?

Emma: ¡Eso no es cierto!

Skipper: es cierto, sí, Emma. Ella misma lo confesó, pero lo sentía arrependida. Ademas Eleonor, fue de este arrependimento que ella perdió a nuestro hijo.

Eleonor no respondió, posiblemente vio la mirada de decepción de Skipper al hablar de la pérdida del hijo, debería ser muy difícil para él y para Anastasia, iba a decir algo, pero terminé quedándome callada. Fuimos comprensivos, pero no tuve suficiente intimidad con él para darle una palabra de consuelo.

Skipper: me tengo que ir, tengo algunas cosas que resolver. Ella está durmiendo. Por favor no la atormentes.

Se fue, dejando a todos solos.

Eleonor: Solo espero que la princesa no nos atormente.

Yo: Parece que no te gusta ella.

Eleonor: la odio Unirme a ella y Skipper fue lo peor que hice.

¿Yo porque? ¿Qué hizo ella?

Eleonor: Ella es una chantajista mimada. No sé si fue así después de descubrir la traición o si solo mostró su verdadera esencia.

Yo: Bueno, lo que importa es que ella está durmiendo y dejémosla en paz.

Eleonor: Lo es, pero si ella vino a provocar, no responderé por mí. No voy a tener lástima de ella solo porque ella perdió a su hijo.

Estaba callado y, al mismo tiempo, esperando que Anastasia durmiera hasta que llegara Skipper, Eleonor estaba un poco en lo cierto, a Anastasia le gustaba bromear y era bastante mentirosa y manipuladora.

 **Tercera persona**

Skipper caminó tranquilamente por Central Park hasta que encontró la nutria que llamó a su esposa, los dos se avergonzaron de verse y se saludaron fríamente.

Marlene: hola

Skipper: Hola. ¿Cómo estás?

Marlene: estoy bien

Skipper: Eso es bueno para ti. Entonces, tengo que hacerte saber que las cosas de Kowalski están en un depósito. Él sabe dónde está.

Marlene: Gracias, se lo haré saber. ¿Cómo es tu relación con Anastasia? Lo siento, ella perdió a su bebé, sabía que por eso ella no podía darte otro bebé.

El líder notó que la nutria burlona hablaba del pingüino, pero no permitió que le molestara.

Skipper: Ella ya me dio una hija. Y no necesito quitarle la perfección. La amo y siempre estaré a su lado.

Marlene: ¿La amas?

Skipper: si, Marlene, la amo. Al principio, nuestra relación era solo por venganza, por capricho, debido a la traición de ustedes dos, pero la convivencia hace que las personas se enamoren, ¿no?

Marlene: ¿Y crees que ella está enamorada de ti?

Skipper: ¿Por qué?

Marlene: Nada, ¿es que eres tan moralista que amarla tanto podría haberse apoderado de ti?

Skipper: ¿Por qué no se hicieron cargo usted y su amante? Eso lo sé, antes de que los amantes fueras tú, ¿verdad? Si realmente te amó como dijo, ¿por qué no te tomó desde el principio? ¿Por qué no se quedó contigo cuando quedaste embarazada de el en mi ausencia? De hecho, si él te amaba tanto porque se casó con outra?

Marlene: Ese matrimonio fue un error para él, si él no me amara, no la habría traicionado conmigo, no habría regresado conmigo y, ahora, otra vez que quería hacerse cargo, quería quedarse conmigo.

Skipper: Pero ahora es tarde, ¿verdad?

Marlene: Pero Anastasia fingió estar ciega, así que tuvo que quedarse con ella.

Skipper: Por supuesto, siempre es su culpa, ella es culpable porque él se sintió atraído por ella y prefirió casarse y formar una familia con ella que con usted, ella es culpable porque no tuvo el corazón para romper con ella para estar con usted Y tus hijos, ¿qué más tiene ella para culpar a Marlene? ¿No dejes que tus hijos lo acepten como su padre? Olvídalo, es mi culpa, ¿eh? Después de todo, te obligaron a seguir casado conmigo, ¿verdad? ¿O es que vio una ventaja en el hecho de que tengo una posición muy superior a su amante y podría proponer lo mejor para usted y sus hijos?

Marlene: Me estás ofendiendo.

Skipper: ¿Te estoy ofendiendo? ¿Te he forzado y estar casado conmigo? y otra en la época de Darío, ¿por qué no se quedó tu amante para protegerte? Por supuesto, porque él es incapaz. Necesitas dos hombres en tu vida, uno para apoyarte y protegerte y outro para llenar tus putos agujeros.

La nutria abofeteó al pingüino.

Marlene: No permitiré que me ofendas de esa manera. No me separé de ti por miedo. No podías soportar perderme por Kowalski y no porque me amabas, sino por un capricho, no podrías soportar perder contra alguien que es inferior a ti.

Skipper.: me enfrenté a muchas cosas por ti, arriesgué mi vida varias veces para mantenerte segura, casi puse todo lo que construí en la vida haciendo muchas de tus locuras que durante años tu amante amante que nunca ha podido hazlo por ti, tanto que todavía me necesitabas para deshacerme de Dario mientras estaba en Alaska con tu amante. Ahora, por casualidad, he dicho una mentira. Dime algo que Kowalski hizo por ti, además de llevarte a sus viajes y noches de placer que te propuso.

La nutria no tenía respuestas, no quería aceptar, pero en el fondo sabía que era verdad, en realidad, Kowalski nunca había hecho nada por ella, en el fondo a pesar de la felicidad de estar con él, no estaba completamente feliz porque no quería estarlo. en esa relación oculta, querían ser asumidas, para formar una familia, ella, él y los hijos que los dos tenían juntos, querían estar juntos sin Skipper y Anastasia inquietantes. Durante varias noches, ella lloró en silencio porque no estaba con él y ahora que tenían el coraje de hacerse cargo de la relación, todo se estaba desmoronando, parecía que ya era demasiado tarde para hacer lo correcto.

Skipper: ya le di el mensaje. Y solo quiero que recuerdes a Marlene que aunque no eres el esposo perfecto que quisiste tener, realmente te amaba, y tu amante nunca te amará como yo te amaba, porque el amor no se trata del sexo y los viajes que te lleva. . El amor es estar en tiempos difíciles, algo que el nunca ha sido.

El líder se fue, no tenía planes de volver a la base, necesitaba encontrar a Nigel y Buck para desahogarse, todavía sentía cierta vergüenza por su equipo debido a lo que estaba sucediendo y había cierto temor de que los científicos pusieran a Cabo y Rico en contra. él, como había hecho con Marlene, debido a eso, hubiera preferido aventurarse con sus dos jefes y mentores.

La nutria se sentó en el piso de Central Park y se echó a llorar, al oír que su exmarido era como si ella hubiera apuñalado su corazón, no era la primera vez que tenía que enfrentar esta realidad ahora en lugar de estar feliz con Kowalski. ella siempre quiso, era simplemente infeliz, parecía que ya era demasiado tarde para que se amaran como querían, Marlene lloró cuando sintió un toque en su hombro izquierdo y una voz que, aunque no había escuchado durante años, sabía perfectamente, por el acento español.

Antonio: ¿Ha pasado algo, amiga?


	14. La traicionv y el sospechas

**Tercera persona**

Marlene se levantó y abrazó a su viejo amigo.

Marlene: Antonio, ¿cuánto tiempo? ¿Donde estabas?

Antonio: Justo aquí. Entonces, ¿por qué estabas llorando? ¿Fue algo que te dijo aquello pingüino?

Marlene: Sí, más o menos. Tal vez yo merecía escuchar eso.

Antonio: Una dama como tú no merece ser abusada. Este pingüino no tuvo que te hacer llorar.

Marlene: Tu no me conoces. No soy tan buena mujer, como tu piensas.

Antonio: ¿Por qué dices eso?

Marlene: Ese pingüino es mi ex marido y lo engañé con su teniente.

La nutria macho no respondió de inmediato, esperó a que la nutria le explicara, la nutria se desahogó con él y le contó todo sobre él, sobre Kowalski, sobre Skipper, sobre Anastasia y sus hijos.

Antonio: Aparentemente el esta mucho más molesto por habeeren lastimado a pinguina ciego de que a el.

Marlene: Él tiene mucho apego a ella. Pero también, ella es encantadora, incluso parece un ángel tan perfecta que ella es.

Antonio: Pero tu la odias, ¿verdad?

La nutria quedó sin respuesta, odiaba a pinguina por interrumpir su relación con Kowalski, aunque no quería admitir que la pingüina no era tan culpable.

Marlene: Todo iba bien entre Kowalski y yo hasta que ella entró en nuestras vidas y lo estropeó todo.

Antonio: Pero fue tu amante quien la quería, ¿no? Marlene, sé que no eres un animal malo, pero ¿no crees que este amor por este pingüino te ha convertido en outra cosa?

Marlene: ¿Qué quieres decir?

Antonio: Antes de conocerlo, ¿pensarías en lastima a alguien para tu propio beneficio? Piensa en las cosas que hiciste solo para estar con él y ahora reflexiona si vale la pena ahora. Dime ahora, ¿eres feliz?

La nutria no pudo soportarlo y lloró.

Marlene: No. No estoy feliz. Todo lo que imaginé va mal.

La nutria macho abrazó a la hembra para consolarla, ella le devolvió el abrazo, ambos fueron en ese momento, cuando Kowalski los vio desde lejos, los celos se acercaron a él y se acercó a ambos e hizo un pequeño ruido para que los dos Su presencia allí.

Marlene: Kowalski. Este as Antonio, Antonio este es Kowalski,.

Antonio: Mucho gusto

El macho extendió la pata, pero el científico no lo saludó.

Kowalski: ¿Quién es este Antonio Marlene?

Antonio: Soy un amigo de Marlene.

Kowalski: Un amigo del que nunca he oído hablar. ¿Skipper lo sabe?

Marlene: No, él no sabe, Antonio y yo nos conocimos cuando estábamos separados.

Kowalski: Por supuesto, entoces mientras estabamos separados buscabas consuelo en otros brazos.

Marlene: ¿Qué?

Antonio: Kowalski.

Kowalksi: ¡No te estoy hablando com usted! Eso es todo Marlene, cómo nos habíamos separado, ¿fuiste a buscar otro?

Marlene: ¿Y si lo hubiera hecho? Estábamos separados, gracias a ti que decidiste casarte con la doncella indefensa.

Kowalski: Fue un error y tu lo sabes.

Marlene: Sí, lo hago. Decidiste casarte con otra, porque cualquiera merecía ser tu esposa excepto yo.

Kowalski: Estabas engañando a Skipper conmigo. Rompimos y has ido a buscar consuelo a otro.

Marlene: ¡No estaba buscando! No busqué consuelo en los brazos de nadie, ni de Antonio ni de Eleonor. Lo que hice fue tratar de recuperar nuestra relación. Pero vi que ese fue el peor error que cometí en mi vida. Maldita vez que apareciste em aquella noche pidiéndome que fuera mi amante.

La mujer dejó la escena llorando mucho, Kowalski permaneció en el lugar tranquilo hasta que sintió un toque en el hombro del otro hombre que también estaba en la discusión.

Antonio: Eres un imbécil.

La nutria macho lo siguió, dejando solo al científico. Esperó un momento y fue tras Marlene, que estaba en su casa improvisada, la encontró llorando y empacando sus maletas.

Kowalski: Marlene, acabamos de discutir, no hay razón para que te vayas.

Marlene: ¿Y me quedaré por qué? Para que me mires y veas que soy una adúltera y no tienes confianza en mí. En poco tiempo encuentras otra perfecta y te casas con ella.

Kowalski: Estás exagerando. Tu sabes que te amo,

Marlene: amar? ¿O simplemente estás tratando de encontrar algo para quitar de Skipper?

Kowalski: ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

Marlene: Que intentas a toda costa sacar todo de Skipper. Quiere tomar su liderazgo, su equipo, la base. Todo, no puedes soportar la idea de que él lo tiene todo y tú eres solo su sombra.

Kowalski: ¿Quieres saber? Y eres una zorra que engaña a su esposo en la primera oportunidad que se presenta y por eso no me casé contigo. No quería llevar la bocina como lo hacía Skipper.

Marlene: Lo tomaste de la misma manera. Su indefensa doncella buscó consuelo en los brazos de otro.

Kowlaski: De tu esposo. Lo cual, por supuesto, le dio a ella lo que nunca dio a ti. Tal vez porque debes haber sido una mujer real para él y él solo se casó contigo por lástima y presión.

La nutria dio uma cacheteada em el científico y se fue de casa para no tener a dónde ir.

 **Parte Alexander**

Estaba con Mikaela, Emma y mis hermanas en la base. Eleonor se había ido y Anastasia aún dormía profundamente.

Emma: ¿Eso es todo? Cada vez que Skipper se va, ¿tiene que dejar que mi madre duermendo para que no pueda hacernos daño?

Yo: Es mejor por su seguridad.

Emma: Estás hablando de tu seguridad ¿verdad?

Yo: seguridad de todos. Sabes que tu madre es un poco ...

Emma: loca?

No respondí de inmediato.

Emma: ella no estaría loca si tu mamá y tu papá no la hubieran lastimado.

Yo: Él no es mi padre. Mi padre es skipper.

Mikaela: Es raro que digas eso.

Yo: lo se. Pero crecí pensando eso y no va a cambiar. Lástima que no tenga el mismo afecto por mí.

Skipper llegó a este punto, estaba bastante abatido y un poco molesto.

Skipper: Te tendría afecto si no te parecieras al pingüino en el que confiaba y me engañano a mi espaldas

Yo: ¿Estás bien?

Skipper: y encontré a tu madre y tuvimos una discusión. Pero estoy bien, al menos le dije todo lo que tenía que decirle.

Gloria se levantó en ese momento y corrió a abrazar a Skipper. Me di cuenta de que Mikaela estaba molesta por la situación.

Patrón: Hola mi pequeña. ¿Cómo estás? ¿Esta mejor?

Gloria: Sí un poco. Es bueno que me cuides.

Él sonrió, dejó caer a mi hermana y me miró.

Skipper: Alexander, sé que no he sido bueno contigo, pero fue una tortura mirarte y verlo. Pero vi que eres muy diferente a él y creo que mi ira hacia ti está pasando. Simplemente no lastimes a mi hija, de lo contrario te mato.

Solo miré a Mikaela, quien se encogió de hombros y sonrió, Skipper fue al laboratorio donde estaba Anastasia, pero antes de abrir, nos miró.

Skipper: ¿Ella desperto?

Mikaela: no.

Skipper: bien. La veré

Luego entró en el laboratorio.

 **Parte de Anastasia**

Me estaba despertando lentamente, me sentía como si hubiera dormido durante días, vi a Skipper mirándome, era lindo la forma en que me cuidaba, pero al mismo tiempo me asustaba que cada vez que despertaba, él estaba allí.

Yo: Sabes, a veces me da miedo que me sigas mirando así.

Skipper: lo siento. Es que tu eres tan perfecta

Yo: no soy perfecto y tu lo sabes.

Me levanté y me senté en la cama con él.

Skipper: Lo sé. Pero cuando nacieron los hijos de Marlene y pronto sospeché que ella y mi teniente me estaban engañando, me devastó mucho.

Yo: enserio?

Skipper: Sí. Pero el mismo día que llegaste a nuestras vidas y cuando te vi, sentí una gran felicidad. Esa inocente forma de niña me deleitaba. Y el peor día de mi vida se convirtió en el mejor día que podría tener. Y no fue por los hijos de Marlene, fue por ti.

Sonreí felizmente, al escuchar eso, supe que de alguna manera lo hacía feliz, pero no sabía que era desde el primer día que llegué a su vida.

Yo: Tu siempre fuiste una gran compañía, y estabas conmigo cuando eso sucedió.

Skipper: Necesitábamos apoyarnos mutuamente y tu aún más. Siempre traté con traiciones, pero fue un shock saber que pronto Kowalski me traicionó. Pero tu nunca lo habías sido traida antes, necesitabas mucha más ayuda que yo.

Yo: Lo sé, pero recuerdo cuánto te maltraté, incluso dije que estabas celoso de mi relación con él, en ese momento él estaba con tu esposa y yo sola, ciega y con una bebé. (Sostuve su ala) Lo siento mucho.

Skipper: También tuve dificuldad para aceptar esta traición, no fue tu culpa. El te engañó, dijo que te amaba y yp no estaba en un buen matrimonio. Es normal pensar que tal vez quería volverte en contra de tu marido.

Lo besé apasionadamente.

Yo: Si yo pudera ver, te quedaria contig antes que com el

Skipper: Y seguro que te cambiaría por Marlene sin pensarlo dos veces.

Nos reímos juntos mientras nos besábamos apasionadamente, él me empujó sobre la cama y separó mis piernas, pero no tuvimos sexo, detuvo la seducción y votó para sentarse en la cama, confieso que eso me frustró mucho.

Yo: ¿Qué es eso?

Skipper: Extraño dos cosas que hicimos juntos.

Yo: ¿De qué?

Skipper: De nuestros momentos juntos en casa y de leer Braille. Recuerdo cuando me enseñaste.

Sonreí .

Yo: Podemos ir allí si quieres y podemos leer algunas cosas en Braille.

Skipper: podemos ir ahora si quieres y pasar la noche allí.

Yo: Mis hijas sospecharían y también los hijos de esa nutria.

Skipper: Esperemos que duerman. Solo es una noche. Tengo que revivir este momento.

Sonreí y él me abrazó, estaba apoyada contra su pecho, recibiendo todo el cariño que podía darme, mi amor por él todavía no superó mi odio por Marlene y Kowalski, pero al menos me hizo olvidar el dolor que sentía por Todos los dos me causaron.


	15. ayudas amistosas

**Anastasia parte.**

Confieso que besar a Skipper en la cama fue lo mejor que pude tener, ciertamente era adicto a él, estábamos en la cama, besándonos apasionadamente, no tuvimos relaciones sexuales, porque estábamos esperando este momento más tarde en la otra casa. Él sonrió mirándome y yo me reí.

Yo: ¿Qué es?

Skipper: Eres la cosa más hermosa que he visto. En serio, eres perfecta. Eres todo lo que yo quería en una mujer.

Yo: ¿Mismo yo dando defecto?

Skipper: Tu no das defecto.

Teníamos miedo cuando vimos a Victoria tocar la puerta del laboratorio, suspiré irritada porque esa mocosa nos había arruinado. Me levanté con él y fuimos a abrir la puerta.

Victoria: ¿Quiero saber si ustedes dos van a cenar?

Skipper: Sí, lo haremos.

Nos sentamos a la mesa, tuve que sentarme lejos de Skipper, porque Gloria quería estar cerca de él, era notable el apego que esta nutria tenía con él, Kowalski tenía tales ilusiones con sus hijos que al final los tres estaban con Skipper y no con él. Fue divertido pensar en ello, aunque al mismo tiempo estaba celoso de ello.

Yo: Entonces Gloria. ¿Cómo estás después de casi ser violado por Darius?

Mikaela: Mamá, no es un tema pra hablar aquí.

Yo: ¿Qué te pasa? Es una situación triste. También sufrí en sus manos, por él perdí ...

Skipper tosió para evitar que hablara, aunque todavía nadie sabía de nuestro romance. Esperaba que pronto dejaran la vida de Skipper y él y yo seríamos una familia con mis hijas.

Alexander: lo bueno. Es solo que está muerto. Junto con Tadeu.

Yo: Tu lo mataste. Yo Ví.

Alexander: lo es. Me alegra que ya no seas más ciego.

Skipper: ¡Basta! Vamos a comer.

Le obedecimos y volvimos a comer normalmente, sin conversar.

 **Alexander parte.**

Estábamos comiendo normalmente, hasta que Anastasia interrumpió preguntándole a Gloria sobre la violación que había sufrido, pero peor que eso, ella mencionó que yo tenia matado a Tadeu, no tenía idea de que ella había visto eso. Terminamos la cena y Skipper y yo fuimos al laboratorio a hablar.

Yo: Ella aún no lo sabe, ¿verdad?

Skipper: No. Por cierto, pasaré la noche con ella. Alexander, dame tu arma

Yo: ¿qué?

Skipper: No te preguntaré de dónde sacaste un revólver, pero lo quiero. No te dejaré con un revólver en mi base.

Yo: Pero el arma es defendernos. Por cierto, fue útil para salvar tu vida.

Skipper: Sí, hay muchas maneras de detener a alguien sin matar.

Yo: Tú también mataste a Dario. ¿Olvidaste que tu Asesinaste a el para salvar a Anastasia?

No tuvo discusión y tragó saliva en ese momento.

Yo: lo siento

Skipper: bien. Tienes un poco de razón. Pero necesito el arma. Anastasia sabe de ella y puede buscar toda esa base si la necesita.

Yo: Crees que ella sigue siendo un peligro.

Skipper: Sí. Todavía no ha mejorado y es capaz de hacer cualquier cosa para hacer sufrir a Kowalski y Marlene y no quiero que te pase nada.

Yo: no conmigo.

Patrón: lo es. Ni siquiera contigo.

Me reí un poco pero él lo cubrió.

Skipper: Dejemos de hablar de eso y deme el revólver de inmediato.

Borré la sonrisa y terminé dándole el arma al final hasta que tuvo razón. No era seguro dejar el arma en la base con Anastasia allí.

 **Tercera persona.**

La nutria hembra caminó sola por Central Park, incluso podría regresar a la cueva del zoológico, ya que sabía que no había nadie viviendo allí, pero temía las represalias que sufriría si regresara al zoológico, después de que todos los animales ya se enteran de su romance con el científico, ni Becky ni Stacy la querían cerca de ella, se sintió completamente humillada y abandonada. Perdió a sus amigos, el afecto de tus hijos, todo por un romance con un pingüino que digo en su cara que no confía en ella, aunque él tenía razón, ella ni siquiera era confiable. Una nutria macho la observaba desde la distancia, Marlene caminando sin rumbo a través de Contral Park, sin darse cuenta de que su amigo Fred estaba a su lado.

Fred: ¿Por qué no ayudas a esta nutria?

Antonio: Qué susto Fred ... Quería ayudarte, pero no sé si debería hacerlo.

Fred: Ella está sola allí. Es muy peligroso.

Antonio: Cierto, hablaré con ella y veré si acepta ser bienvenida en nuestra casa.

La nutria macho se acercó a Marlene, la nutria cuando vio al animal se sorprendió.

Marlene: Antonio ¿Que haces aqui?

Antonio: vivo aqui olvidado?

La hembra se encogió de hombros.

Antonio: Entonces, ¿qué haces solo a esta hora de la noche? Pensé que estabas con tu novio.

Marlene: No puedo creer que sea mi novio. Para ser honesto, creo que nuestra relación fue una mentira, un capricho de los dos. Mi esposo no me escuchaba y decidí buscar el amor en los brazos de otro y siempre fue un hombre envidioso que nunca toleró que su líder lo tuviera todo y que él no tuviera nada. Luego tuvo que acercarse a mí porque sabía que yo era vulnerable.

Antonio: ¿Realmente crees eso?

Marlene: lo creo. De este pingüino, no quiero saber nada más. Gracias a él mi vida está destruida. Todo porque acepté ser su amante.

La nutria se mintió a sí misma, todavía amaba al científico incondicionalmente, pero sentía que era demasiado tarde para ser feliz con él.

Antonio: Si quieres puedes quedarte en mi casa. Es muy peligroso que un animal salvaje corra por Nueva York.

Marlene: lo se.

El hombre acompañó a Marlene a su casa en Central Park, una casa dentro de un árbol, bastante simple, no tan lujosa como ella estaba acostumbrada a vivir.

Marlene: Es linda tu casa.

Antnio: Un poco simple, ¿verdad? No debería ser un lujo como el de tu esposo.

Marlene: lo que el tiene lujo el no lo tiene amor

Antonio: No puedo crer. Pero que parece el estar enamorado de la pingüina ciega ... Lo siento.

Marlene: De acuerdo. Quizás es mi culpa. Lo tiré en sus brazos.

Antonio: No te culpes Marlene.

Marlene: Porque estaba dispuesto a arreglar nuestro matrimonio y preferí un pingüino que prefería casarse con un desconocida que yo. Soy muy tonta

La nutria lloró, Antonio se acercó a ella sin pensarlo y la abrazó para consolarla, la hembra le devolvió el abrazo de su amigo, ahora ella necesitaba consuelo y no alguien que aprovechara su necesidad de seducirla y estaba segura que Antonio no era así.

Antonio: Estaré aquí para lo que necesites.

Marlene: lo se. Yo confío en ti.

La hembra se tocó la pata y sonrió, sintió que su corazón se aligeraba como nunca se había iluminado antes y por primera vez sintió que podía confiar en alguien.


	16. arrepentimientos, amor y enfermedad

**Tercera persona**

Kowalski estaba llegando al almacén de Brooklyn donde Skipper había guardado todas sus cosas científicas, miró sus inventos y recordó todos los momentos que tuvo con el equipo del que formaba parte, especialmente Skipper.

 _Flashback_

 _Skipper estaba en una misión en Dinamarca, solo Kowalski sabía esa misión, Cabo y Rico pensaron que había ido a hacer otra cosa, él era responsable de cuidar al equipo mientras el líder estaba fuera. Llegó con el equipo y escuchó a alguien romper cosas y gritar._

 _Cabo: Parece que es Skipper._

 _Kowalski: Te queden ahí._

 _Los dos pingüinos obedecieron y permanecieron en su lugar, vio a Skipper rompiendo toda la base._

 _Kowalski: Skipper._

 _Skipper: Déjame en paz, Kowalski._

 _Kowalski: ¿Qué pasó?_

 _El líder no pudo soportarlo y comenzó a llorar._

 _Skipper: todo salió mal en Dinamarca, fallé y no puedo volver allí._

 _Kowalski: ¿Cómo hace eso?_

 _Skipper: Caí en una trampa, confié en Hans y él me engañó._

 _El científico se sorprendió por la revelación, Hans era prácticamente cómplice de Skipper, su mejor amigo, nunca imaginaba que el loro traicionaría a Skipper._

 _Kowalski: Quizás sea un malentendido._

 _Skipper: No fue un malentendido. Caí en una trampa, y él mismo me confesó. Dijo que me odiaba y que quería destruir mi vida. Nunca esperé eso de él. El era mi mejor amigo._

 _Kowalski: Aparentemente te diste cuenta de que él no era ... Skipper, nos tienes a nosotros._

 _Skipper: ¿tengo?_

 _Kowalski: Sí Y sobre todo me tienes a mí también. Nunca te engañaría._

 _Skioper: Yo lo se. Confío en ti Kowalski._

 _El líder sonrió y abrazó al científico que también sonrió y le devolvió el abrazo a su líder._

 _Fin de flashback_

Una pequeña lágrima cayó sobre la cara del pingüino, pero él se contuvo.

Kowalski: No me voy a igualar a Hans, solo quité a su esposa, no destrui con su vida. No cometí ningún delito por enamorarme.

El teniente empacó sus cosas y regreso a Manhattan.

 **Parte Anastasia**

Caminé por el zoológico con Skipper, ambos íbamos a la casa que estaba dentro del zoológico, mientras caminábamos, muchos nos miraron e incluso comentaron, estaba un poco avergonzada, pero al mismo tiempo me encantó. Llegamos a la puerta de la casa.

Skipper: Aquí estamos.

Yo: Sí, desearía que esta fuera nuestra casa.

Skipper: Pero es mi amor. Pronto estaremos viviendo aquí.

Yo: Pero sin los hijos de aquella nutria.

Él suspiró de rabia y entró en la casa, ella era hermosa y acogedora como era. Skipper encendió la chimenea de la casa. Era visible que estaba molesto.

Yo: Skipper

Skipper: ¿Por qué siempre tienes que mencionarlos a ambos? ¿Habrá algún día en que podamos estar juntos sin sus sombra?

Yo: Es dificil para mi. Especialmente con los hijos de ellos dos que viven con nosotros. Se suponía que éramos solo nosotros y los trajiste aquí.

Skipper: ¿Por qué no me dijiste que ya habías contado sobre la traición de Kowalski y Marlene?

Yo: me asusté. Y te dije por qué me enojaba con Mikaela preguntando por él todo el tiempo.

Skipper me miró con simpatía y me abrazó.

Skipper: bien. Pero por favor esta noche, ¿nos olvidamos de ellos y nos enfocamos en los dos?

Sonreí y lo besé apasionadamente y él me devolvió el beso, tomándome de la cintura, luego me cargó, como esas parejas recién casadas, me reí y comencé a besarlo, fuimos a la habitación de arriba. En casa, nos fuimos a la cama y allí nos entregaos y nos amamos como una verdadera pareja, intercambiamos caricias y palabras de amor. Rompimos y lo abracé y él me abrazó. Honestamente, no tenía nada que decir, pero me quedé callada sintiéndolo acariciándome, como siempre hacía después del sexo.

Skipper: Estás muy callada. ¿No le gusto?

Yo: ¿Cómo no me va a gustar? Cada noche contigo es lo mejor de mi vida. Te amo Skipper, te amo mucho.

Me giré para besarlo y él me devolvió el beso, lo acaricié y sonreí.

Yo: gracias.

Skipper: ¿para qué?

Yo: Por hacerme feliz, por estar conmigo mismo después de tanto que he hecho.

Skipper: también cometí muchos errores. Vamos a olvidar eso.

Yo: De acuerdo. No hay pasados

Skipper: Oye, hay colchonetas en el armario, vamos a buscarlos e ir a la sala de estar.

Yo: vamos.

Me levanté para ayudar a recoger las esteras en el armario y algo dentro de él llamó mi atención.

Skipper: ¿Está todo bien mi amor?

Yo: ¿eh? Si

Me incliné un poco más y terminé encontrando uma pistola en sus cosas, ¿dónde lo tenía Skipper? ¿Era de Alexander?

Skipper: Ana.

Yo: ¿que?

Antes de que me respondiera, pronto me di cuenta de que tenía que coger las colchonetas pero estaba teniendo un pequeño problema, empujé la pistola, porque no quería que Skipper supiera que sabía sobre la pistola, y ciertamente que el no quería que la encontrara.

Yo: Podrías ayudarme aquí, ¿Por favor?

Se levantó y me ayudó con las colchonetas y lo llevamos a la sala de estar, solo la chimenea iluminaba el lugar, la casa era hermosa de esa manera, Skipper puso un sonido ambiental.

Yo: ¿Cuál es la ocasión?

Skipper: ninguna.

Nos sentamos en la colchoneta, me besó apasionadamente y nos entregamos de nuevo y no podía estar más feliz con él a mi lado.

 **Parte de Alexander**

Estaba entrenando lucha libre solo en la isla concreta del hábitat del pingüino, de vez en cuando me encontraba mirando mi antigua casa en el hábitat de la nutria y recordaba los buenos momentos que tuve allí, entrenaba patadas y golpes como lo hacía Skipper, Estaba haciendo mi entrenamiento y no me di cuenta de que un pingüino me estaba mirando y ese pingüino era Buck Rockgut

Buck: Para el hijo de Kowalski, actúas como Skipper.

Yo: Kowakski no es mi padre. Nunca lo aceptaré como padre.

Buck: Lo sé, entiendo tu frustración.

Yo: Si realmente entiendes, no recordaría ese pingüino aquí. Ya no es bienvenido.

Buck: No recuerdo haberte enfermado, eres su vívido retrato, pero tienes la misma personalidad que Skipper. Solo debes tener cuidado de que no te haga daño. No es bueno vivir solo por trabajo.

Yo: ¿Estás diciendo que yo también puedo ser traicionado?

Buck: traicionado por otra mujer no, pero traicionado por amigos sí. Skipper termina confiando demasiado en los demás y luego se decepciona.

Yo: Porque otros lo decepcionan. Mira el ejemplo de Kowalski.

Buck: ¿Todavía estás planeando ir a Alaska?

Yo: Sí lo hago.

Buck: Eres realmente bueno, tienes mucho reflejo. Sería un excelente capitán al igual que Skipper.

Yo: Esa es mi intención.

Buck: ¿Para impresionar a Skipper o provocar a Kowalski?

Yo: ¿Por qué la pregunta?

Buck: Porque esta fijación en unirse a los militarizados parece más un asunto personal que un deseo. Hasta ayer querías ser científico y ahora quieres a toda costa ser militar.

Yo: quiero lo que me hace feliz.

Eso es justo lo que le dije, ¿quién pensó ese viejo pingüino que era para interrogarme? Me alejé hacia la base y él entró con ella. No había nadie en la base.

Buck: ¿Dónde está Skipper?

Yo: Estás con Anastasia.

Buck: Se ve muy enamorado de ella. Ese día ella estaba en el hospital, él no se apartó de su lado, la cuidó y todo.

Yo: Tal vez si hubiera tenido cuidado con mi madre, no hubiera sido traicionado.

Buck: cuando una persona quiere traicionar, ella traiciona incluso si la otra es perfecta con ella. Te garantizo que Skipper no fue un mal marido para tu madre.

Yo: El daría su vida por mi madre, a diferencia de su amante, que además no es capaz de enfrentar sue x novio.

El viejo pingüino se me acercó y puso sus alas en mi hombro.

Buck: Sé que estás enojado con ellos, pero no cometieron ningún delito por enamorarse.

Yo: ¿Los estás defendiendo ahora? Tu protegido fue una de sus víctimas, ¿sabes?

Buck: Skipper no es mi protegido.

Yo: se.

Buck: Skipper es fuerte, pero fácilmente vulnerable. Necesito protegerlo a veces

Yo: ¿De Anastasia?

Buck: Sí, está enferma. Ella ya ha sido ingresada en una clínica psiquiátrica por enloquecer y ha huido de ella. Y ciertamente en esta fuga, terminó si accidentando y perdiéndola de vista.

Yo: ¿Cómo supiste eso?

Buck: Cuando fue ingresada en el hospital base, un amigo mío que es psiquiatra la reconoció y me mostró su historial médico completo. Parece que se asustó después de que su abuelo murió, sus padres la admitieron y ella escapó del hospital y nunca más fue vista.

Yo: Y creo que todo este problema vino de mi madre y Kowalski. Pero ella estaba loca antes.

Buck: Mi amiga dijo que era dulce, cariñosa, pero que se sentía muy sola.

No dije nada, sentí pena por la pingüina, y aún más enojado con Kowalski, seguramente ella podría haber mejorado, pero su traición empeoró su situación. Pero tenía cierta confianza en que Skipper se ocuparía de ella ya que ella ya se estaba ocupando y no tendríamos que preocuparnos por una posible tragedia.


	17. CORAJE, ROMPIMIENTO Y COMODIDAD

**Alexander parte.**

Pasé parte del día pensando en la conversación que tuve con Buck Rockgut, y también pensando en mi viaje a Alaska, después de todo, si Rockgut estaba en la base, sin duda era recogerme y me hizo pensar en Mikaela, con Anastasia enferma, ella tendría un crisis nerviosa si la hija más joven se fue con el hijo de los dos animales que destruyeron su vida, pero yo también estaba cansada de echarle la culpa de algo de lo que no era culpable y peor en comparación con uno de ellos, en este caso Kowalski .

Marlene: hijo.

Me estremeci ao escuchar a mi madre que acababa de bajar las escaleras, estaba sola, Kowalski no estaba con ella.

Yo: ¿Dónde está tu amante?

Marlene: Decidimos tomar un descanso.

Ella parecía triste confesarlo, como humillada, pero no pude disimular mi satisfacción al escucharlo.

Marlene: ¿Dónde está Skipper?

Yo: Con Anastasia, ¿por qué? ¿Aprovechaste que tu amante te dejó para volver con tu esposo?

Marlene: Alexander.

Yo: él está con ella. De hecho, parece estar muy enamorado de ella. No entiendo por qué no fue tan entregado contigo.

Marlene: Tu no entiendes las cosas.

Yo: Tal vez ella es mejor que tú. Tu amante preferiría casarse con ella que tú y tu esposo, que nunca te prestó atención, se esfuerza por mostrarla todos los días que la ama demasiado

Mi madre estaba visiblemente molesta por mi comentario, pero no dijo nada y se fue, a mitad de camino se encontró con Mikaela, que la miró confundida sin decir nada, mi madre se fue y comenzó.

Mikaela: Aparentemente no te llevaste bien con tu madre, ¿verdad?

Yo: Y tengo que entenderme a mí mismo.

Mikaela: ella es tu madre. Entiendo que no aceptas a Kowalski como padre, también es difícil aceptar a Skipper, pero tu madre sigue siendo tu madre, no puedes despreciarla.

Yo: Es fácil para ti decir eso.

Mikaela: ¿Por qué sería? Mi madre mató al hijo de Emma, se unió a Tadeu e intentó matarte, me escondió que Skipper era mi verdadero padre solo para que no estuviéramos juntos y, sin embargo, la amo más que tudo en este mundo y nunca la despreciaría. Porque es mi madre y, después de todo, recuerdo todos los momentos de amor sincero que nos dio a mí y a mi hermana.

Yo: Pero tu madre siempre ha sido complicada, omitió cosas, pero nunca fue una mentirosa falsa, tanto que no pretendió ser la amiga de mi madre.

Mikaela: cierto. Mi madre siempre se esforzó por demostrar que no les gusta en absoluto.

Yo: si. Ahora mi madre, vi a mi madre como un ser perfecto, amable y siempre dispuesto a ayudar a los demás, pensé que tu madre estaba celosa de mi madre, porque mi madre era perfecta, vi a mi madre como una heroína y Después de todo lo que sucedió, descubrí que ella engañó a Skipper con su teniente casado, después de verme pagar sus errores y no hacer absolutamente nada y comprender que Anastasia no estaba equivocada al odiarla. Mi madre es diferente a la tuya. Como tu madre está enferma y ha hecho todo esto para defenderse, mi madre ha hecho lo que hizo por malicia y cobardía.

Mikaela: Aún así, creo que tu madre ya está sufriendo por sus elecciones y siendo despreciada por sus propios hijos.

Yo: Eres muy bueno. Ahora entiendo por qué entiendo por qué Skipper prácticamente me rogó que no te lastimara.

Mikaela: ¿Él suplicó?

Yo: Dijo que eras idéntico a lo que era Anastasia antes de que todo sucediera, ella dijo que era dulce y dulce como tú ... Verás que tiene miedo de que quieras vengarte de mí y tratar de matar a uno de mis hijos. .

Ella se rió de mi estúpido chiste y se sentó en mi regazo, frente a mí.

Mikaela: Nunca intentaría matar a tu hijo, porque tu hijo también será mi hijo.

Me besó apasionadamente y, obviamente, me correspondí con ella de todos modos, ya estaba contenta de querer llevarla al laboratorio cuando escuché pasos y me encontré con mis hermanas en la base.

Yo: hola

Pronto dejé caer a Mikaela. Quien arregló las plumas y se recogió.

Gloria: Espero que Skipper ya te haya aceptado estando con ella y su madre también.

Yo: Esto es cuestión de tiempo.

Gloria: Y en cuanto a tu viaje a Alaska, sabes que Buck está aquí para recogerte, ¿verdad?

Mikaela: que? ¿Todavía con esta idea de ir a Alaska?

¡Yo sí! ¿Olvidaste que necesitaba alejarme de todo esto y dejar el zoológico y Nueva York?

Mikaela: Sí, pero pensé que era porque no podíamos estar juntos, ahora podemos, no tenemos que irnos.

Yo: Estaba pensando en llevarte.

Mikaela: Esto es ridículo.

Yo: ¿Puedes dejar de pensar en tu madre?

Mikaela: que? Por supuesto que pensaré en mi madre. ¿Cómo crees que sería ella si me fuera contigo?

Yo: Ahora para estar contigo, ¿dependo de la aprobación de tu madre?

Mikaela: Sí. Porque nunca dejaría a mi madre huir contigo. Sabes que mi madre necesita ayuda y si no puedes entenderlo, realmente no me mereces.

Entró en el laboratorio visiblemente molesta, Gloria solo me miró con indiferencia y en silencio fui tras Mikaela que estaba en la cama de su madre.

Yo: Mika?

Mikaela: ¿Qué es?

Yo: lo siento. Estoy cansado de tener que vivir tantas mentiras, te juro que quería estar contigo honestamente sin tener que esconderlo de tu madre.

Se sentó en la cama y me miró sosteniendo mis alas.

Mikaela: Lo sé, confío en ti.

Yo: Pero tu madre no. Por cierto, todos aquí me miran extraño, como si no fuera bienvenido. Apesta parecerse a Kowalski.

Mikaela: Ten paciencia con ella. Por favor.

Yo: De acuerdo. Todavía tengo que ganarme la confianza de Skipper también.

Ella sonrió y me dio un abrazo en forma de agradecimiento.

 **Tercera persona**

Marlene dejó el hábitat del pingüino devastado después de ser maltratado por Alexander, nunca en su vida pensó que su propio hijo la trataría con indiferencia y la humillaría de esta manera, ella regresó a la casa de Antonio, donde encontró a Fred y a él sentados en el sofá.

Antonio: ¿Está todo bien?

La nutria ignoró al macho y fue a la habitación donde se estaba quedando, Antonio miró a Fred sin comprender.

Antonio: ¿Crees que debería ir tras ella?

Fred: lo sabes. Yo no voy. Estoy cansado.

La nutria macho lo ignoró y fue a la habitación de Marlene, donde la encontró acostada en la cama y llorando.

Antonio: Marlene?

La nutria hembra se levantó y abrazó al macho para su comodidad.

Marlene: Mis hijos me odian. Todos me odian, Antonio.

Antonio: No. No lo odian. Solo están molestos por lo que sucedió.

Marlene: soy una estúpida. ¿Dónde estaba pensando que mis hijos me aceptarían con Kowalski como su padre, ya que Skipper los había criado toda su vida?

Antonio: si. Mentir sobre la paternidad del líder pingüino no era algo bueno.

Marlene: Pensé que cuando Kowalski les prestó atención ...

Antonio: ¿Rechazarían a Skipper como tú?

La hembra lo miró con incredulidad.

Antonio: lo siento.

Marlene: De acuerdo. Tienes razón. Debería haber enfrentado la verdad desde el principio y no dejarme llevar por el miedo.

La nutria miró de la nada y comenzó a llorar de angustia y arrepentimiento, Antonio la abrazó nuevamente para consolarla y ella le devolvió el abrazo. Había un ambiente dentro de la habitación y Antonio se atrevió a besar a la mujer, que cerró los ojos y le devolvió el beso. Fue un beso apasionado, era la primera vez que se sentía así desde Kowalski, ni con Skipper ni con Dario tenía ese sentimiento de pasión que tenía con Kowalski y ahora estaba teniendo con Antonio. Ella lo dejó ir mientras sentía que lo acariciaba. allí.

Antonio: ¿Qué es eso?

Marlene: Esto está mal. Todavía amo a Kowalski.

El hombre suspiró.

Antonio: Mira, Marlene. Juro que me gustas y creo que no eres un mal animal. Creo que el daño que le hiciste a Skipper y Anastasia fue por el amor de Kowalski, sé que el amor nos impulsa a hacer locuras que nunca imaginamos hacer. Pero nunca permitiría que hagas daño a nadie por estar conmigo, me enfrentaría a todos y renunciaría a todo para estar a tu lado y formar una familia contigo ...

Marlene: ¿A dónde quieres llegar?

Antonio: Que si lo permites, puedo darte una familia, un hogar real que tu amante nunca te dio, que, por el contrario, le dio a un extraño que encontró en la calle.

Marlene: No digas eso. Me duele mucho Ahora entiendo por qué Skipper me decía estas cosas. Fue un indirecto.

Antonio: ¿Qué quieres decir?

Marlene: Dijo que si algo le sucedía a Kowlaksi, todo sería de Anastasia porque ella, que es su esposa y buena después de que todo fue descubierto, Skipper me confesó que si Kowalski moría, a mí y a mis hijos nos quedaríamos sin nada, solo Anastasia. y Emma obtendría algo de él y Skipper me dijo que me demandaría por mentir sobre su paternidad y que nos dejaría a mí y a mis hijos en la calle. Dijo que esperaba que algo malo le sucediera a Kowalski solo para estar contento de verme a mí y a mis hijos en la ruina.

Antonio: ¡Guau! Qué horror. Qué actitud tan cobarde la suya.

Marlene: No me puedo quejar. Está muy enojado conmigo por lo que hice, especialmente por lo que hice con Anastasia. Creo que está más dolido conmigo por ella que por él mismo.

Antonio: Lo que le hiciste a esta chica fue realmente malo. Pero nunca te permitiría hacer eso, porque nunca te cambiaría.

Marlene: ¿Y a dónde quieres llegar?

Antonio: Marlene, si me das la oportunidad, puedo hacerte feliz, puedo terminar con tu sufrimiento. Conmigo tendrás una relación real, tendrás una familia, no necesitaría esconderte ni tú me escondes. Quédate conmigo Marlene, quédate conmigo para hacerte feliz como quieras.

Marlene: Amo a Kowalski. Por mucho que tengamos estos problemas, lo amo.

Antonio: dame una oportunidad. Si no funciona, puedes volver con él. Solo te pregunto, rompe con él y seas sólo mia.

La nutria estaba pensativa de que esta propuesta, cuando Kowalski le declaró, en ningún momento la envió a romper con Skipper, por el contrario, dijo que aceptaría ser un amante y escabullirse de él, estaba tan enamorada que no le importaba vivir. esa pasión clandestinamente, pero de la nada, se enamoró y se casó con otro, fue el peor error de su vida, hasta que lo reconoció y los dos volvieron, ella no recordaba ningún momento en que los dos hablaron para asumir su relación. el momento en que finalmente se hicieron cargo, fue porque descubrieron las mentiras de Anastasia acerca de seguir siendo ciega, ya que ella lo veía perfectamente, Kowalski no tenía obligaciones con ella, pero ¿y si no fuera así? ¿Cuánto tiempo más viviría ella de esta manera? Ahora las cosas estaban claras para ella, con Kowalski fuera, podía ver el tipo de relación patética que tenía con él y lo engañada que estaba. Antonio tenía razón, esto no era vida, ahora comenzaba a dudar del amor de Kowalski por ella, tal vez el pingüino no amaba a nadie, solo a sí mismo, todo lo que hacía era para su propio beneficio. Una mezcla de ira y desilusión llegó a la nutria hembra, enojada con el pingüino que decía amarla incondicionalmente, pero nunca pudo luchar por su amor y decepción consigo misma por convertirse en lo que nunca hubiera imaginado para tener ese amor. que ahora reconoció como migajas.

Marlene: acepto.

Antonio: ¿En serio?

Marlene: Sí. Quiero intentarlo contigo. Quiero tener una relación real contigo.

Antonio sonrió y la besó apasionadamente, ella le devolvió el beso, permaneció así durante unos segundos hasta que el hombre se separó.

Antonio: Solo necesito que rompas con tu amante y así serás mío solo.

La nutria sonrió e hizo su camino para romper con Kowalski y entablar una relación con Antonio.

 **Versión Anastasia.**

Skipper y yo estábamos acurrucados en el piso de la ducha, sintiendo el agua caer sobre nuestros cuerpos, estaba sentado frente a él, con él abrazándome y besándome los hombros y el cuello al mismo tiempo.

Skipper: Vamos a la cama. Hemos estado demasiado tiempo en esta ducha.

Yo: vamos.

Skipper y yo nos fuimos a la cama, donde incluso me envolvió en la toalla para secarme, fue divertido verlo secándome, después de secarme, me cepilló las plumas, después de hacer este trabajo, me dejó en la cama, Él también se acostó y me hizo quederme de frente a el , y luego nos besamos nuevamente.

Yo: ¿De qué te sirve me arreglar si me vas estropear?

Skipper: No tengamos más sexo. Hemos hecho mucho hoy.

Yo: ¿Solo quieres darme cariño?

Skipper: estoy cansado. Solo te estoy preparando para dormir también.

Yo: ¿Y desde cuándo tienes que prepararme para dormir?

Skipper: Ana, hablas demasiado.

Yo: te destruí, ¿no?

Skipper: Sí, necesitaré descansar un par de días, aunque confieso que mi cuerpo está pidiendo más por ti.

Me abrazó contra él y me besó apasionadamente mientras me acariciaba.

Yo: Yo, ¿no dijiste que estabas cansado?

Skipper: no lo soporto. Soy adicto a ti, a tu cuerpo, a tu olor.

Se tumbó encima de mí, abrió mis piernas, lo abracé y nos besamos y sin resistirnos, nos rendimos de nuevo, habíamos perdido la cuenta de cuántas veces tuvimos sexo ese día. Nos separamos y me acosté sobre su pecho, sintiendo su cansada respiracion.

Yo: estoy desordenada otra vez.

Skipper ¿Qué puedo hacer si no puedo resistirme?

Estaba demasiado cansada para responder, Skipper me acarició y me dio mucho sueño, caí en sus alas.

No sabía cuánto tiempo estuve durmiendo, pero comencé a tener pesadillas nuevamente, pero esta vez fue con Marlene y Kowalski, se estaban besando frente a mí, pero estaba ciega nuevamente y se rieron de mí, mi situación, escuché. Marlene dijo que no valía nada, comencé a temblar mientras dormía, hasta que sentí que Skipper me sacudía tratando de despertarme, me desperté con un grito y comencé a llorar asustada.

Skipper: Ana, cálmate.

Respiré pesadamente.

Skipper: ¿Fue una pesadilla?

Comencé a llorar y abrazarlo, no quería contarle sobre este sueño, quería por un momento dejarlo libre de la sombra de Marlene y Kowalski.

Skipper: ¿Fue una pesadilla con tu abuelo?

Sacudí mi cabeza y me recosté en su pecho, tratando de encontrar algo de protección contra él nuevamente.

Skipper: bien.

Puso el ala en mi barbilla y me hizo mirarlo.

Skipper: Te amo y te protegeré para siempre. Yo juro.

Yo: gracias Skipper.

Sonreí ante sus palabras y dormí profundamente, esta vez sin pesadillas ni sombras de mi pasado.


	18. arrebatos y ruptura

**Anastasia parte.**

Ya estaba en la base, Skipper me había dejado sola y había ido a resolver algunas cosas, que honestamente ya no me interesaban, realmente quería que el abandonara esta vida de capitán y misiones y que simplemente se quedara conmigo y con nuestra hija, pero no quería forzarlo a nada, además, el ya era completamente considerado conmigo. Estaba sola, hasta que escuché un ruido proveniente del laboratorio, fui allí y vi a Eleonor, tenía el vientre más grande, estaba a punto de dar a luz y se miraba en el espejo.

Yo: ¿Sabes qué es?

Eleonor: No.

Yo: no te ves feliz.

Eleonor: Me siento sola, Dario murió sin amar a su propio hijo.

Yo: Tienes el Skipper.

Eleonor: ¿Por qué me hablas si me odias?

Yo: no te odio. Es solo que recuerdo las cosas horribles que me dijiste e hiciste.

Eleonor: ¿Qué? Cuando es esto

Yo: siempre. Induzca que el hijo de la nutria se enamore de mi hija sabiendo que eran hermanos, arrójeme todo el tiempo en el romance de Marlene y Kowalski ...

Eleonor: ¿Tengo que mencionar las cosas que hiciste también? ¿Incluyendo criminales e involucrando las vidas de muchas personas, incluida la tuya?

Estuve callada y salí de la escena casi llorando.

Eleonor: Ana!

Yo: Sabes que nunca quise lastimar a nadie. Que solo me estaba defendiendo.

Eleonor: Ana, cálmate! Lo siento

Empecé a llorar y ella me abrazó, no sé si fue por lástima o algo así, pero le devolví el abrazo.

Yo: Tuve una horrible pesadilla con Kowalski y Marlene y no podía decirle a Skipper.

Eleonor: ¿Por qué?

Yo: El está cansado de que Marlene y Kowalski sean sombras de nuestras vidas y yo también. No quería atormentarte con eso.

Eleonor: entiendo.

Yo: ¿Alguna vez tendremos paz y seguiremos adelante sin la sombra de esos dos? No puedo soportarlo. Amo tanto a Skipper, pero siento que nunca seré feliz con él.

Eleonor: Si lo amas como dices, serás feliz con él, sí. Tienes que olvidarte de esos dos.

Yo: ¿como? Skipper trajo a sus hijos aquí y no piensa en dejarlos. No los quiero aquí, no quiero que sean parte de mi vida.

Eleonor: Si hubieras olvidado tu estúpida venganza y te hubieras quedado con Skipper, no tendrías que soportar su presencia en tu vida.

Yo: ¿Estás diciendo que es mi culpa? Fuiste tú quien me animó a esta venganza.

Eleonor: Sí, lo alenté, pero también hice todo lo posible para que ustedes dos estuvieran juntos, hice todo lo posible para que Kowaslki saliera de nuestras vidas, pero siempre lo arruinaste manteniéndolo cerca de ti para vengarse.

Lloré aún más.

Eleonor: Entiendo que estás enojada, te lastimaron, pero debes olvidarte de ellos y concentrarte en Skipper. El he lo dedicado a mantenerte a salvo, la primera vez que tuviste uma crisis nerviosa, él te cuidó.

Yo: lo se. Nunca me he sentido tan protegida. Pero tengo miedo de que el me abandone, de no tener paciencia conmigo y me cambiar por alguien perfecto que no esté enferma y problemática hecho yo.

Eleonor: Deja de pensar así. Skipper nunca te daría por vencido. Sé cuánto el te ama y se preocupa por ti. Estás tendo uma crisis nerviosa de nuevo

Yo: ¡No estoy!

Eleonor: Sí, esto es cierto, y sabes que te expone a un peligro real.

Yo: No haré nada estúpido.

Eleonor: Sabes lo que tienes que hacer.

Lloré en negación. Ella hablaba de mí tomando mi medicina, esa maldita medicina que me hace retrasarme.

Eleonor: Ana, toma tu medicina, te calmará.

Era reacio pero fingí tomarlo, lo escondí detrás de mi lengua y fingí tragar, abrí el pico para que Eleonor viera que había tomado la medicina y ella solo sonrió.

Eleonor: ¿Ves? No fue tan difícil.

Yo: Sí, ahora por favor vete, quiero dormir.

Eleonor: ¿Alguna vez la medicina te ha dado sueño?

Yo: ¡no! Mucho sexo con Skipper. Eso cansa.

Eleonor se fue y me acosté en la cama, escupí la medicina y escondí debajo de la almohada. No me tomó 5 minutos dormir profundamente.

 **Parte Alexander**

Estaba entrenando con Buck Rockgut, Skipper acaba de ver, fue un entrenamiento bastante pesado y me cansé rápidamente, a veces me golpeó el pingüino más viejo. Cuando terminó, volvimos a la base cansados.

Yo: ¿Tendremos este entrenamiento todos los días?

Skipper: si quieres unirte a militarizada, sí.

Buck Rockgut: Eso no fue nada. Tendrá un entrenamiento mucho más pesado.

Yo: ¿Cómo lo soportaste Skipper?

Skipper: tuve motivaciones. Si tienes alguno, lo obtendrás.

Entramos en la base y encontramos a Eleonor sola en casa.

Skipper: Cade Anastasia?

Eleonor: Estás durmiendo. Ella casi tuvo uma crisis nerviosa de nuevo.

Vi la desesperación en los ojos de Skipper y corrió al laboratorio donde ella dormía, yo, Rockgut y Eleonor yendo tras él. Skipper miró a Anastasia dormida y se arrodilló ante ella y sostuvo su ala.

Yo: Capitán. Anastasia está durmiendo y no está enferma.

Skipper: Ella enloqueció por Marlene y Kowalski, ¿no?

Eleonor: Tuvo una pesadilla cuando estuvieron juntos, no te dijo nada porque estás cansado de que Marlene y Kowalski sean una sombra en tu vida.

Skipper: Me cansé de eso. No lo soporto. Yo desisto.

Dejó caer a la hembra y fue a la parte principal de la base, lo seguimos.

Yo: ¿Desistes de Anastasia?

Skipper: ¡No! Renuncio a ser capitán. Es mi culpa que todo esto esté sucediendo.

Fui a él y lo consolé

Yo: no es tu culpa.

Skipper: Si lo es. Elegí esta vida y todos la están pagando.

Buck: Skipper. Para con eso.

El me miro.

Skipper: el cansancio físico no es nada en comparación con tener personas en las que confía y luego lo engañan. Si quieres ser militar, esta es la vida que tendrás

Skipper se fue, dejándome un poco aturdido, Buck decidió seguirlo y sentí que necesitaba seguirlos escondidos. Fueron a la fuente del zoológico, Skipper abrió el camino y Buck lo detuvo al atraparlo por el ala.

Skipper: Déjame ir.

Buck: No! ¿Qué hay de renunciar a la vida de su capitán por el que luchó tan duro?

Skipper: soy libre, tengo una vida estable, puedo seguir el ritmo, no tengo que vivir la vida trabajando y sin tener tiempo para mi familia

Buck Es para Anastasia, ¿no?

Skipper: Sí, quiero cuidarla. Ella vale la pena incluso con todos los errores.

Buck: Skipper, no tienes que sentirte culpable por la traición que sufrió, que tú también sufriste, pero te parece que solo ella es la víctima.

Skipper: ¡Ella es la víctima! Cuando nacieron los hijos de Marlene, las niñas eran distintas de las dos, lo que significa que Gloria era un poco como Marlene, pero Victoria era normal, ahora Alexander, idéntica a Kowalski. Kowalski era raro en el día, estaba demasiado preocupado por Marlene, noté sus ojos y cuando me di cuenta de lo que estaba pasando ... Eso fue lo peor que me pasó.

Buck: lo siento.

Skiper: Kowalski conoció a Anastasia ese día, la trajo a casa ... (rió un poco), ella convirtió toda la oscuridad que había convertido mi vida en luz, esperanza, incluso ciega y con todas las dificultades, ella Todavía tenía amor y esperanza, al menos para mí.

Buck: Skipper

Skipper: espera.

Buck dejó de hablar y Skpper continuó.

Skipper: Animé a Kowalski y Anastasia a estar juntos, dejándolo acercarse para seducirla, pensé que cuando Marlene viera que ella no significaba nada en su vida, que ella era la otra para él, que iba a estar con ella. enojado con él, lo olvidaría, me pediría perdón, yo la perdonaría y olvidaríamos todo eso. Pero en cambio, Marlene se quedó detrás de Kowalski, no se rindió hasta que lo sacó de Anastasia, incluso le pidió que la dejara, a pesar de que sabía que estaba sola y, si no fuera suficiente, acababa de tener una hija que era pequeña y apenas podía soportar. dar la vuelta Marlene recuperó a Kowalski, lo que Kowalski sentía por Anastasia no era amor, era atracción por su belleza. No debería haber dejado que el se acercara a ella ...

Buck: Skipper.

Skipper no pudo soportarlo y lloró, Buck lo abrazó, al ver que la historia tampoco contenía las lágrimas, nunca imaginó que mi madre podría ser tan mala con otro animal.

Skipper: cuando ella se entero ella enloqueció, Kowalski la había dejado aquí en la base y se fue con Marlene con la Antártida, ella tuvo un fuerte colapso nervioso, casi lastimó a Emma y tuve que cuidarla. Fue duro y doloroso verla así. No merecía pasar por esto, era inocente e indefensa. Peor que a lo largo de los años, no vi señales de su culpa, era como si ambos mereciéramos la traición de que ambos amantes vivieran su romance lleno de amor y lujuria.

Buck: Eres lo suficientemente fuerte como para manejarlo, pero ella no lo es y te desmorona. La que te hace débil y vulnerable.

Skipper no dijo nada.

Buck: Ella está al límite, Skipper.

Skipper: Su situación empeoró después de la traición.

Buck: Sí, pero ya lo tenía, su ceguera, fue un accidente que ella misma pudo haber causado en una de esas crisis nerviosas que tuvo.

Skipper: No puedo dejarla sola, Buck. Cada vez que está sola, algo malo le sucede a ella o a personas cercanas a ella.

Buck: Bien, si quieres renunciar al equipo para cuidar de Anastasia, puedes hacerlo, te conseguiré otro capitán.

Skipper: Gracias.

Vi a Skipper irse, pero antes de que pudiera escapar, extrañaba verme.

Skipper: Alexander. ¿Me estabas siguiendo?

Yo: Parecías en problemas y quería ayudarte.

Skipper: Gracias por la preocupación, pero no tengo que hacerlo.

Yo: lo siento Nunca hubiera imaginado que mi propia madre fuera capaz de hacer tanto mal contra otro animal.

Skipper: Yo tampoco.

Yo: ¿Realmente vas a renunciar?

Skipper: lo haré. Me cansé de esta vida. Salva a todos y no tengo a nadie para salvarme cuando lo necesito.

Lo lamenté, ojalá hubiera dicho algo para consolarlo, pero no sabía qué decir.

Skipper: Lo siento también.

Yo: ¿para qué?

Skipper: por juzgarte desde el principio. No eres como él Eres alguien en quien puedo confiar.

Se había ido y sonreí, era la primera vez que me decía estas palabras, debe haber sido difícil para él vivir todo este infierno, no podía culparlo por todas las veces que me rechazó, me despreciaba, debe ser difícil de mirar a mí y ver la cara del pingüino que traicionó su confianza, aparte del miedo que debería sentir de mí haciendo lo mismo que mi madre le había hecho, el miedo a que Kowalski me pusiera en su contra. Solo esperaba que las cosas funcionaran bien entre nosotros y que pudiéramos tener la oportunidad de volver a intentarlo.

 **Tercera persona**

Marlene ya estaba en la casa donde vive con Kowalski, empacando sus cosas para vivir con Antonio, no amaba a la nutria macho, pero ya estaba creando sentimientos con él y de alguna manera sentía que podía tener una vida que Kowalski no. se lo habría dado durante los años que estuvieron juntos. Kowalski llegó después y vio su equipaje.

Kowalski: Marlene, ¿a dónde vas?

Marlene: No te vi venir. Me voy.

Kowalski: (riéndose) ¿Qué quieres decir con que te vas? ¿Dónde vas?

Marlene: Es demasiado tarde para hacer lo correcto, esto deberíamos haberlo hecho desde el principio y no ahora.

Kowalski: Marlene, lo que te dije ese día fue porque estaba enojada. Ni siquiera sabía que Antonio, nunca me hablaste de él, estaba celosa, como sentiría cualquier chico enamorado.

Marlene: Si nunca te hablé de él es porque era irrelevante, desde que regresamos, nunca volví a ver a Antonio, fuiste mi único hombre en toda mi vida.

Kowalski: Tú también.

Marlene: No, no lo fue. Incluso por las apariencias, aún tenías tu vida con Anastasia, incluso tenías otra hija juntos.

Kowalski: Mikaela es la hija de Skipper.

Marlene: Pero pasaste años pensando que ella era tuya. Tú mismo me dijiste que tenías que tener relaciones con ella para mantener las apariencias. Al principio, Skipper se me acercó, pero nunca le correspondí, siempre tuve una excusa o encontré una forma de luchar contra él para molestarlo y no vino a mí, y luego comenzó a tratarme. indiferente y procedió a prestar total atención a la doncella indefensa que trajiste a la base.

Kowalski: Anastasia se estaba escapando de mí. Y muchas veces o hacía comparaciones con Skipper, dejando muy claro que el era mejor que yo.

Marlene: Ambos siempre lo supimos todo y éramos tan iludidos que no entendíamos nada.

Kowalski: No los necesitábamos, nunca los necesitamos y ahora podemos construir nuestras vidas juntos como queramos.

Marlene: ¿Sin nuestros hijos? Acéptalo, nunca te mirarán como padre, aman a Skipper, están allí con él y no piensan en buscarnos.

Kowalski tragó saliva, molesto visualmente por el comentario de la nutria, temía que los niños no lo quisieran, pero pensó que al conquistarlos, jugar y estar muy presentes en sus vidas, los aceptarían y él, Marlene y los niños serían felices. Como familia, ahora veía lo equivocado que era crear estas ilusiones.

Marlene: Estaba con Antonio, me besó.

Kowalski: ¿Qué?

Marlene: no te preocupes. Él no quiere ser un amante, así que te lo digo.

Kowalski: ¿Vas a cambiarme así por él?

Marlene: Hizo algo por mí que tú no hiciste. Me pidió que me quedara con él, pero no escondido, con mentiras.

Kowalski: Marlene, no estás pensando con claridad. Estás enojado con las cosas que te dije, pero no creo esas cosas sobre ti, ¿crees que si pensara que no vales nada para engañar a Skipper, habría traicionado a mi esposa contigo?

La nutria comenzó a llorar mucho, era difícil dejarlo, pero tenía que hacerlo, ahora veía que ya no tenía vida con ese pingüino.

Kowalski: Marlene, ahora estamos juntos.

Marlene: Solo estamos juntos porque descubriste que tu esposa no es ciega, si no fuera por eso, tal vez viviría toda una vida en esta vida, escondiéndome contigo. Estaba cegado por el amor, Kowalski, así que no lo vi. Pero no estaba contento con esta situación, sufría por tener que esperar el momento adecuado para estar con usted, sufría por tener que mentirles a mis hijos.

Kowalski: Pero ahora todo ha cambiado. Estamos juntos ahora

Marlene: Se acabó Kowalski. No te quiero más. Por favor, al menos esta vez respeta mi decisión.

Marlene tomó sus maletas y salió de la casa, dejando al científico aturdido y conmocionado. Marlene ya salió de la casa, se dirigió a la casa de Antonio, incluso miró a la casa de Kowalski y resistió el impulso de llorar.


	19. todas las revelaciones

**Tercera persona**

Dos semanas despues

Kowalski todavía estaba separado de Marlene, el estaba caminando por Central Park, cuando el avisto el zoologico pero no se atrevió a entrar, entonces, ¿qué iba a hacer allí? Todos los animales lo despreciaban. Siguió caminando por Central Park cuando una voz familiar de frailecillo

Hans: Al que parece, Skipper no tiene suerte con las amistades, ¿verdad?

Kowalski: ¿Qué haces aquí? Si Skipper te ve, te mata.

Hans: Skipper nunca mataría a nadie ... Sabía lo que sucedía y quería ver personalmente al nuevo animal que pudo traicionar a Skipper.

El frailecillo se echó a reír.

Kowalski: ¿Por qué te estás riendo?

Hans: De una conversación con Skipper, donde dijo que eras su familia. ¿Quién diría que el pingüino que tanto admiraba lo traicionaría de la peor manera posible?

Kowalski: ¿Y quién eres tú para decir algo? También lo engañaste. No eres mejor que yo.

Hans: No engaño a Skipper por su mezquindad y egoísmo como tú lo hiciste.

Kowalski: ¿No? ¿Por qué?

Hans: Por amor.

El científico se sorprendió por estas palabras, no pudo medir por qué esa declaración.

Hans: Amo a Skipper, siempre lo amé, pero el nunca pudo corresponderme, enfatizó todo el tiempo su relación con esta nutria, dijo que estaba enamorado de ella, que se iban a casar.

Kowalski: ¿Y lo engañaste por amor?

Hans: Lo quería lejos, no podía soportar estar cerca de él sin poder tocarlo como quería. ¿Crees que fue fácil para mí? Me dolió el alma haber hecho eso, pero era necesario, porque lo necesitaba lejos de mi vida.

Kowalski: ¿Y por qué regresaste?

Hans: Como dije, fui expulsado de mi país, me descubríran que también estaba involucrado en lo que sucedió y me expulsaran

Kowalski: ¿Y con tanto lugar para ir, tu fuistea los Estados Unidos? A Nueva York?

Hans: No sé si puedo alejarme de Skipper.

Kowalski: el nunca va corresponder a este amor que tienes por él

Hans: lo se.

Kowalski: No quería haber engañado a Skipper, pero me enamoré de Marlene. Maldije mi existencia todos los días por eso, pero no lo tenemos en nuestros corazones, ¿verdad?

Hans: Si eso te consuela. Doris estaba enamorada de Skipper, así que ella te rechazó.

Kowalski: ¿Qué?

Hans: Sí, pero Skipper nunca quiso que nadie supiera que siempre se conocían antes de que te involucraras con ella.

El loro se fue dejando a Kowalski aturdido. ¿Era por eso que Skipper de alguna manera le prohibió contactar a Doris?

 **Parte de Alexander**

Acababa de entrenar con Buck, él realmente se llevaba bien conmigo y a veces me hacía preguntarme si esto era para que me diera por vencida. Me senté al lado de Skipper, se veía bastante deprimido después de decir que renunciaría al equipo y su posición como capitán.

Yo: ¿Está todo bien?

Skipper: sí.

Yo: ¿Estás seguro de que quieres renunciar a toda tu carrera?

Skipper: Sí y por favor no hablemos de eso.

Yo: De acuerdo.

Estuvimos en silencio por un tiempo hasta que Buck llegó.

Buck: ¿Nos vamos a casa?

Yo: ¿hemos terminado?

Buck: si.

Me sinti aliviado junto con él y Skipper siguió adelante, seguramente no quería hablar con nadie.

Buck: Él no quiere dejar al equipo. Solo lo hace por Anastasia.

Yo: Lo sé, pero ¿qué podemos hacer?

Buck: Nigel viene para acá. Tal vez convencerá a Skipper para que cambie de opinión.

Yo: no entiendo. Si eso es lo que quiere, ¿por qué no le dejas decidirlo?

Buck: Eso no es lo que el quiere. Te dije Alexander, Anastasia está enferma y Skipper se culparía si algo le sucediera.

Yo: Tal vez ella necesita su atención mucho más que otras personas.

Buck: Él puede cuidarla, pero no tiene que renunciar a la vida por la que luchó.

Caminamos en silencio hacia la base, cuando llegamos, Skipper ya entró en el laboratorio donde estaba la habitación de Anastasia y luego regresó y miró a Eleonor.

Skipper: Cade Anastasia?

Eleonor: Se fue.

Skipper la miró desesperadamente, pero antes de que él dijera algo, ella lo interrumpió.

Eleonor: Ella no tiene que quedarse atrapada aquí y solo irse si está contigo ¿verdad?

Él no dijo nada, Mikaela apareció después con Emma y corrió a abrazarme, lo que pronto le devolví el abrazo.

Yo: mi amor

Mikaela: Te extraño.

Skipper: No hace dos horas, ustedes se vieron

Mikaela: Un minuto lejos de él es una eternidad.

Skipper solo se rio.

Skipper : solo tenga cuidado que su madre aún no lo sepa. No me gusta mentirle, pero eso es necesario para su protección y para tu felicidad.

Mikaela sonrió y abrazó a Skipper en agradecimiento, también sonreí mirando a Skipper, quien aseguró que confiaba en mí una vez más y que estaba feliz de tener su confianza.

 **Versión Anastasia.**

Estaba en el hábitat de Marlene, ese lugar me trajo los malos recuerdos que viví en las últimas semanas que he estado viviendo allí. Las alucinaciones con mi abuelo, mi aborto forzado, ver a Alexander matando a Tadeu con un disparo en la cabeza y sabiendo que su arma estaba en el armario , ver a Skipper matando a Dario para defenderme y muchas otras cosas. Fui a la habitación de Marlene, no sabía por qué estaba allí, no había nada mío allí, pero no sé, tal vez necesitaba aclarar mi mente allí, entré en la habitación de Marlene y comencé a ver sus cosas, vi fotos de su boda con Skipper y en el mismo lugar cartas de amor escritas por Kowalski, leí algunas cartas y me cansé de la forma en que se lo había declarado, fue demasiado dulce, me cansé de leer las cartas, hasta que una carta me llamó la atención.

La carta.

 _"Mi amada Marlene_

Ew ... en serio esto?

 _No sabes como lamento no poder estar contigo, te amo más que tudo en este mundo y lo siento cada día que no ignoré a Anastasia ese día en el lago, si la hubiera ignorado, ella no debutaría en nuestras vidas y todo los días lamento esta desgracia en nuestras vidas. Sé que estás celosa de que esté con ella, pero no me gusta estar com ella, solo estoy por pura obligación y lástima de que sea ciega y no pueda manejarlo, excepto que tenemos dos hijas, juro que la amaría mucho más a las dos si fueran tuyas, pero también lo siento. No te preocupes mi amor, solo vivimos por las apariencias, todas las noches con ella es un tormento, solo lo hago por pura obligación, pero por place mismo solo siento por ti, solo tengo sexo con ella por lástima, así que no te preocupes. Preocupación, porque estoy enamorada de ti, te amo, por Anastasia no siento nada, ni siquiera la atracción que sentí antes y deseo cada día de mi vida que ella pueda desaparecer de nuestras vidas para que pueda estar para siempre contigo._

 _Te amo, Kowalski."_

Terminé de leer la carta y me sorprendió, no lloré, porque la confusión que entró en mi mente no me permitió, sabía que pra Kowalski yo ya no le caía bien, pero no sabía que tenía tanto desprecio por mi y que pensaba que yo era un desgracia en su vida, recordé todos los momentos horribles que tuve a causa de él después de descubrir la traición, cuánto me usó, las veces que la nutria lo besó frente a mí solo para humillarme por pensar que no estaba viendo nada y se rió con ella burlándose de mí, cuando tuve que fingir que no sabía nada y seguir nuestra relación como si nada hubiera pasado, su falsedad al acercarse a mí y todas las cosas incorrectas que hice para vengarme de ellos.

Regresé a la base en estado de shock, casi llorando, pero no pude, entré en la base y me encontré con Alexander besando a Mikaela en la litera y Skipper junto a él junto con Eleonor, las hijas de esa nutria, Cabo y Rico. Noté que todos me miraban sorprendidos cuando llegué. Estaba siendo engañada nuevamente


	20. rabia, desilusión y venganza

**Parte Anastasia**

No sabía qué reacción tener al ver a mi hija menor besarse con ese maldito pingüino y saber que Skipper lo sabía todo.

Mikaela: Mamá, yo puedo explicarte.

Yo: no me hables.

Me aparté de ella y me acerqué a Skipper, que evitó mirarme de alguna manera.

Yo: ¿ Ellos saben la verdad? Y tu estás de acuerdo.

Skipper: Ana, yo ...

Empecé a llorar desesperadamente, no esa maldita carta de Kowalski a Marlene, todavía tenía que lidiar con el hecho de que ni siquiera podía confiar en Skipper. Me sentí traicionada y solo otra vez. Sentí que Skipper trataba de detenerme, pero lo golpeé brutalmente.

Yo: ¡Fuera de aquí!

Emma: mamá.

Perdí completamente el control, empezé a golpearme y gritar, sentí que Skipper me sostenía.

Skipper: Ana, basta.

Yo: Sueltamé Quiero morir, prefiero morir. No quiero esos monstruos en mi vida, no lo quiero con mi hija. No quiero, no quiero.

Skipper: mi amor. Acalmate. Alexander no lastimará a Mikaela. Yo confio en el

Comencé a llorar aún más, al escuchar que era casi lo mismo que leer esa carta, tranquilizándome un poco, aunque todavía estaba temblando y con ganas de golpear a todos, y le entregué la carta a Skipper.

Yo: Kowalski dice que soy una desgracia en su vida y que lamenta mi existencia todos los días.

Skipper: Te lo dijo.

Yo: está escrito allí.

Skipper me tomó por el ala y me llevó al laboratorio, me dio la medicina y me tendió en la cama.

Yo: puedes irte.

Skipper: no quiero dejarte sola

Yo: ¿Cuándo no me dejas solas? Ahora me doy cuenta de que siempre he estado sola y no puedo contar contigo.

Skipper: quería protegerte. Sabes que todo lo que hago es para tu protección.

Yo: vete de aquí. No te quiero aquí.

El me dio un pequeño beso en la frente y se fue, no quería que el se fuera, pero también estaba enojada con él y también necesitaba vomitar la medicina que me dijo que tomara, esa medicina que me calmó y me impidió tener mis crisis. Lo había hecho, pero no quería estar tranquiao, quería estar enojada por razones para acabar con las vidas de Marlene y Kowalski y llevar a esos malditos hijos con ellos y tener a Skipper y a mis hijas solo para mí.

 **Parte Alexander**

Estaba un poco tenso por lo que acababa de pasar, Skipper ya me había contado varias veces sobre las crisis nerviosas de Anastasia, pero nunca imaginé que fuera así, sentí pena por ella, claramente toda esta traición la perturbaba. Vi a Skipper salir del laboratorio y vi que Mikaela estaba llorando.

Mikaela: es mi culpa.

Skipper fue hacia ella y la consoló.

Skipper: No es mi amor, no lo fue. No fue culpa de nadie. Solo déjala sola por favor

Yo: ¿Ella estará bien?

Patrón: Sí, lo hará.

Skipper se fue y salió de la base, decidí ir a hablar con él. Se sentó en la isla y comenzó a leer ua carta.

Yo: hola

Skipper: ¿Qué haces aquí? Deberías estar con Mikaela.

Yo: no lo creo. ¿Que es eso?.

Skipper: una carta de Kowalski a Marlene.

Me entregó la carta para que la leyera, me sorprendieron las palabras escritas en esa carta, ahora entiendo por qué Anastasia había tenido esta crisis.

Yo: Skipper, lo siento.

Skipper: no tienes que sentir. No es tu culpa.

Yo: Mira si quieres, puedo tomar un tempo de mi relación con Mikaela hasta que su madre mejore

Skipper: ¿Harías eso?

Yo: Sí. Sé que Anastasia es importante para ti y para las chicas.

Skipper: Gracias.

Yo: Ahora te dejaré en paz.

Regresé a la base, las cosas eran incluso normales en ese lugar, vi a Mikaela que estaba cerca de Emma y se acerque a los dos.

Emma: ¿Fuiste con Skipper?

Yo: Sí, Mikaela, creo que mejor nos tomamos um tiempo de nuestra relación con tu madre.

Emma: ¿Desde cuándo te preocupas por mi madre?

Yo: Desde que vi que ella es importante para ustedes y para Skipper.

Mikaela: Creo que realmente necesitamos esta vez. No podría vivir contigo sabiendo que causaría dolor a mi madre.

Emma: Cierto, no estamos sin sentimientos y empatía como tu madre.

Yo: Por favor, dejemos de hablar de mi madre.

Emma: Ahora entiendo por qué siempre estuvo lejos de nosotros y tan cerca de ti. Él te ama, eres la familia que quería tener, a diferencia de mi madre y yo. El no me ama. El Me amaría solo si yo fuera la hija de esa nutria.

Yo: Emma

Emma: Yo leí la carta, cuando mi madre estaba teniendo la crisis, dejó caer la carta y la leí escondida. Solo me amaría si fuera la hija de esa nutria.

No tenía nada que decir, debería ser difícil para ella saber que su propio padre no la amaba tanto, aunque creo que no debería amar a ninguno de sus hijos, si lo hicieran, no nos permitiría sufrir tanto por las consecuencias de las consecuencias. sus elecciones

Mikaela: Emma, siento mucho que te sientas así. También sufro de esto a veces. Confieso que solo es bueno ser la hija de Skipper porque puedo quedarme con Alexander, pero también estaba bastante acerca de Kowalski.

Emma: Tal vez no lo hizo por maldad. Quizás si ve que mi madre está sufriendo por él, lamentará lo que hizo.

Yo: ¿tu lo esperas?

Emma: Sí, eso espero. Tal vez el amor por Marlene lo haya cegado, que no vea que lastiman a otros y cuando lo vea, lamentará lo que ha hecho. Sé que él me ama, a pesar de que no es la hija de esa nutria y lo reconocerá.

Ella dejó la base, pensó que iría tras ella, pero Buck me detuvo.

Yo: necesito ir allí, ella está engañada.

Buck: Déjala. A veces la decepción es buena para la madurez.

No estaba de acuerdo con él, pero finalmente cedí y dejé que Emma fuera a encontrarse con Kowalski, tal vez tenía razón y Kowalski no fue tan malo como pensábamos.

 **Tercera persona**

Emma fue a la casa improvisada donde sabía que Kowalski vivía allí, llegando allí, parecía un poco nerviosa, no sabía si el científico la recibiría, ya que en la carta decía que no la amaría tanto porque era la hija de Anastasia.

Kowalski: ¿Emma?

La niña se sorprendió al escuchar la voz de su padre y se volvió hacia él.

Emma: papi?

Kowalski: ¿Por qué viniste aquí?

La niña no actuó y comenzó a llorar desesperadamente, Kowalski entendió el sufrimiento de su hija y la abrazó.

Kowalski: Lo siento hija, sé que esto es difícil para ti, que yo destruí a nuestra familia, pero yo ...

Ella dejó caer el pingüino y lo miró

Emma: Tu me odias ¿verdad?

Kowalski: ¿Qué? de donde sacaste eso?

Emma: Mi madre leyó una carta tuya a Marlene diciendo que ella era una desgracia en tu vida y que solo amaría a mi hermana y a mí más si fuéramos hijas de Marlene.

Kowalski: Acabo de escribir eso por corage, tu madre estaba fingiendo ceguera y me hizo apegarme a ella y quería que tu fueras la hija de Marlene para facilitar las cosas y no necesitaba tener contacto con tu madre.

Emma: ¿ Tu odias a mi madre?

Kowalski: ¡Por supuesto que no! Simplemente no la amo y lamento haberla puesto en mi vida. Pero no porque la odie, sino porque no quería dañar su vida al causarle las ilusiones que le causé.

Emma: Entonces, ¿por qué escribiste que ella era una desgracia en tu vida?

Kowalski: Simplemente no quería que ella existiera en mi vida. Si pudiera volver al pasado, me habría assumido a Marlene desde el principio. Necesitaba tanto tener mi propia mujer a mi lado, que vi a tu madre al principio, y la mujer ideal para mí estaba a mi lado desde el principio, pero era demasiado cobarde y egoísta para darme cuenta.

Emma lloró más fuerte, Kowalski intentó abrazarla, pero ella se alejó.

Emma: ¡Aléjate de mí! No quiero que me toques.

Kowalski: Hija.

Emma: Destruiste la vida de mi madre y todo por egoísmo. Y tampoco arrepientes

Kowalski: No me arrepentiré de amar a Marlene.

Emma: Mi madre necesita ayuda, debido a esta carta, tuvo un ataque de nervios.

Kowalski: Ella solo estaba fingiendo, lo hace para llamar la atención, tal como lo hizo con la ceguera. Yo la conozco.

La hija del científico se quedo com odio del científico y lo abofeteó.

Emma: ¡Tu no la conoces! No me conoces y ni a Mikaela. Nunca te preocupaste por nosotros, porque lo único que te importaba era esa nutria, siempre fue ella, si conoces a alguien, es solo tu amante. Si supieras y estuvieras interesado en mi madre, descubrirías desde el principio que ella lo estaba fingiendo ceguera, pero como nunca te preocupaste por ella o por mi o por mi hermana, nunca te diste cuenta de eso.

Kowalski: Emma ...

Emma: Mi madre está enferma, sufriendo por tu culpa y tu tampoco tienes la sensibilidad para ayudarla. Tu eres un monstruo

La pequeña lloró y se fue, Kowalski pensó en ir tras ella, pero pensó que no, solo la vio irse y pensó en sus acciones, estaba demasiado orgulloso para llorar y pensó que no tenía derecho a arrepentirse. aunque sabía que tenía la culpa de toda la desgracia que estaba ocurriendo en la vida de todos en el hábitat de la nutria y el pingüino.

 **Parte Anastasia**

 **Horas después.**

Yo estaba en la casa donde Skipper y yo nos encontramos , estaba sola y con la arma de Alexander en mis alas, había revisado esa arma varias veces para ver si todo funcionaba en ese objeto. Me senté en la cama, recordando lo que había hecho.

 _Flashback_

 _Eran las diez de la noche , Skipper no estaba en casa, nadie estaba, excepto Rico, quien ciertamente Skipper lo dejo pra vigilarme, yo estaba callada mientras él estaba con su barbie, esa relación era extraña, pero recuerdo que Skipper me dijo que había hecho lo mismo con una muñeca hula en Madagascar y Kowalski con una camioneta, eso era extraño, sabía que Rico escondía muchas cosas dentro de él y podía beneficiarme de eso, agarré un bate de béisbol que tenían y me acerqué al pingüino y Lo ataqué dándole um golpe em su cabeza, haciéndolo desmayar, quité todo lo que pude en el cuerpo de Rico, salir de la casa y cerré la puerta._

 _Fin de FlashBack_

Suspiré profundamente, no quería lastimar a Rico, pero necesitaba escapar de ese lugar y volver a casa. Sonreí cuando escuché el sonido de la puerta de la casa abriéndose, le había anunciado a Marlene con un viejo teléfono celular Kowalski y ella se acercó a él y ahora estaba en mis alas sin nadie para ayudarla.

 **Por un tiempo, Anastasia no cuenta la historia, ella será parte de la visión de una tercera persona. Pero luego cuenta la historia junto con Alexander y la tercera persona.**


	21. venganza y revelaciónes

**Tercera persona**

Marlene entró a la casa sin saber la trampa en la que estaba esperando, observó la casa, era prácticamente una mansión, muy hermosa y luminosa, tenía una escalera con acceso al segundo piso, donde probablemente estaban las habitaciones, tenía sala de estar, cocina, todo. una casa que necesitaba tener, era mucho más que un hábitat allí, la belleza de ese lugar la impresionó. Pensó que probablemente Kowalski había construido esta casa para que ella y sus hijos vivieran juntos, la casa estaba dentro del zoológico, en una parte aislada, pero al mismo tiempo tenía acceso fuera del lugar.

Marlene: Kowalski mi amor, qué hermoso lugar. Skipper nunca me daría un lugar tan hermoso para vivir en familia.

Anastasia suspiró enojada: "¿Siempre hizo estas comparaciones?", Pensó la misma que decidió bajar las escaleras, sorprendiendo a Marlene por completo al ver al pingüino en buenas condiciones bajando las escaleras con un revólver en el ala.

Marlene: Anastasia?

Anastasia: ¿En serio? ¿Creías que esta casa era de Kowalski y que te la había dado?

La nutria estaba sin palabras, seguía pensando en el hecho de que había caído nuevamente en una trampa por perseguir a Kowalski y que Anastasia tenía un revólver en su ala.

Anastasia: Ahora entiendo por qué Skipper nunca te prestó atención. Nunca te importaste com el , nunca intentaste conocerlo. Incluso una muñeca hula tenía toda su atención y afecto, pero tu nada. Ahora yo entiendo. ¿Por qué el se preocuparía por alguien que nunca intentó conocerlo? Por eso lo traicionaste tan fácilmente.

Marlene: ¿De dónde sacaste esta arma?

Anastasia: ¿En serio? Está bien. Esta es el arma de tu hijo y el la usó para matar a Tadeu y salvar a Skipper. Respondido?

Marlene: Imposible, mentirosa

Anastasia: Pregúnta a el entonces. Aunque no creo que puedas, ¿verdad?

Marlene: Anastasia, por favor. ¿Qué piensas hacer?

Anastasia: ¿Estás molesta? Te lo diré Quiero vengarme de ti y de Kowalski por destruir mi vida, intenté matar a tu hijo, pero sobrevivió, lo lamenté por un tiempo, pero vi que no valía la pena.

La nutria comenzó a llorar desesperada.

Marlene: Anastasia.

Anastasia: Quería mantenerte con vida, porque la muerte sería muy fácil para los dos, pero vi que no importaba lo que hiciera, ustedes dos siempre estarían juntos, así que no podía vengarme de ambos, así que decidí hacerlo. vengar solo a uno. ¿Y adivina cuál?

La mujer sonrió, mientras Marlene lloraba aún más pensando que ella era la elegida.

Marlene: Yo?

Anastasia: ¡No Marlene! ¡Claro que no! Kowalski comenzó todo, seduciéndote y enfrentándote a Skipper para convertirte en su amante, luego aprovechó mi discapacidad y debilidad para seducirme y luego me engañó com usted. ¿Nada más justo que me vengue de él no es verdad?

Marlene: Entonces, ¿por qué estoy aquí?

Anastasia: Marlene, Kowalski te ama mucho. ¿Te imaginas el dolor eterno que causaría en el si yo te mato?

La nutria lloró aún más en la desesperación y el miedo. Los dos estaban solos y Anastasia estaba armada, no tenía escapatoria para ella.

Anastasia: Voy a matarte Marlene y haré que tu amante lleve tu muerte para siempre. Qué triste, la hermosa historia de amor terminada en tragedia. Incluso podría dar un libro.

Marlene: Estás loca! Por el amor de Dios, Anastasia, olvídalo. Kowalski y yo ni siquiera estamos juntos.

Anastasia: Dios? ¿Recuerdas a Dios cuando engañaste a tu esposo con su lugarteniente? ¿Recuerdas a Dios cuando le pediste a tu amante que me abandonara sabiendo que yo era ciega y que acababa de tener una hija con él? ¿Recuerdas a Dios cada vez que estabas con tu amante casado engañando a tu esposo? Hipócrita, sucia.

Marlene: Anastasia.

Anastasia: Pero mira, Dios perdona nuestros errores, aunque no estoy de acuerdo en que destruir las vidas de otros sea perdonado, pero ¿quién soy yo para cuestionar las decisiones de Dios?

La nutria lloró en silencio, incrédula y desilusionada de que su vida probablemente habría terminado.

Anastasia: Si pides perdón real, tal vez irás al cielo y encontrarás a tus hijos allí. Porque después de todo, tus hijos son buenos y van al cielo,

Marlene: Deja en paz a mis hijos, no tienen nada que ver con eso, ni siquiera aceptan a Kowalski como su padre, quieren a Skipper.

Anastasia: Eso es verdad. Ellos quieren a Skipper, se llevan bien y su hijo está saliendo con mi hija y no permitiré que se lleven a Skipper y Mikaela de mí. Son mios No dejaré que hagan lo que me hiciste.

Marlene: Anastasia, olvídalo. Kowalski y yo ya ni siquiera estamos juntos. Tengo a Antonio ahora.

Anastasia: Quien?

Marlene: Es una nutria macho que conocí cuando Kowalski estaba contigo, incluso pensé que tendría una relación con él para ver si Kowalski se qudaria celoso , pero Kowalski decidió volver a mí y ...

La pingüina abofeteó a la nutria en la cara, lo que la hizo llorar aún más.

Anastasia: ¿Intentaste tener otro amante en lugar de tratar de llevarte bien con tu esposo?

La nutria evitó mirar a la pinguina, pero Anastasia la tomó de la barbilla y la miró.

Anastasia: Skipper estaba dispuesto a perdonarte. El él apoyó a Kowlski a quedarse conmigo esperando volver a ti y olvidarte de esto y cambiar por ti. Pero eres tan basura que te importaba poco com el y fueste tras otro.

Marlene: No lo sabia.

Anastasia: Esta casa que creías que tu amante construyó es de Skipper, el la construyó cuando se enteró de que estabas embarazada y se engañó de que el bebé que esperabas fuera suyo. Pero eres tan basura, que dejas que te engañe haciéndote creer que lo amabas y que le estabas dando un hijo mientras estabas con otro y ni siquiera te importaba.

El pingüino golpeó con el revólver en la cabeza de la nutria, pero no se desmayó sino que terminó sangrando, Anastasia la golpeó en la cara y comenzó a golpear a la nutria con fuerza mientras Marlene suplicaba piedad para detenerla.

Central Park

Antonio leyó el mensaje de Marlene, donde ella dijo que iba a encontrarse con Kowalski, pero también dijo que probablemente no tenía intención de volver con su ex amante y que él podía confiar en ella, había veces que había leído la carta y nada. probablemente ya se estaba entregando a su amante que, después de todo, él sabía que no lo había olvidado tan fácilmente. Salió a relajarse fuera de la casa donde vivía y vio al científico desde lejos, se sorprendió de que el científico estuviera solo sin Marlene y se acercó a él. Kowalski se sorprendió por la presencia de la nutria macho.

Kowalski: ¿Qué haces aquí?

Antonio: Estoy buscando a Marlene.

El científico estuvo confundido por semanas que no tuvo contacto con Marlene.

Kowalski: ¿Por qué crees que estoy con ella? No nos hemos visto en semanas.

Antonio: ¿qué? Dijo que vendría a buscarte y que está tardando demasiado.

El científico comenzó a preocuparse, la última vez que alguien mencionó a Marlene diciendo que él era Kowalski, la nutria casi fue secuestrada por Darius, ella sabía que Dario ahora estaba muerto y Tadeu también, solo quedaría un animal para planear esta trampa.

Kowalski: Anastasia.

Antonio: ¿qué?

Kowalski: Mi ex esposa. Está enojada por una carta que le escribí a Marlene.

El pingüino corrió hacia la base tras de la pinguina.

 **Alexander**

Skipper, Buck y yo acabábamos de entrar a la base cuando encontramos a Rico desmayado en el suelo. Fuimos a él para revivirlo y se despertó desesperado y gruñendo como siempre, trató de escupir algo pero no pudo.

Skipper: amigo, ¿qué pasó? ¿Dónde están las cosas dentro de ti?

Rico gruñó algo y Skipper levantó las cejas y miró hacia el laboratorio.

Skipper: ¿Donde esta Anastasia?

Rico gruñó algo, seguramente Anastasia había golpeado a Rico en la cabeza, le había robado todo el cuerpo y había huido de la base. Skipper estaba completamente desesperado al ver que el pingüino no estaba en casa. Eleonor llegó con las chicas y notó el estado de ánimo tenso.

Eleonor: ¿Qué pasó?

Skipper: a Anastasia le falta Eleonor.

Eleonor y las chicas no dijeron nada, hasta que Kowalski y otra nutria macho entraron en la base también con desesperación.

Kowalski: Skipper, ¿dónde está Anastasia? Ella puede estar con Marlene en este momento y Marlene está en peligro. Tienes que encontrarla.

Skipper no respondió de inmediato y golpeó a Kowalski en la cara, alarmando a todos.

Skipper: ¿Cómo te atreves a venir a mi casa y preguntarme algo que sinvergüenzas?

Kowalski: Patrón, por favor, este no es el momento de hablar de eso. Marlene puede estar en peligro. Es por eso que Antonio y yo estamos aquí.

Antonio: Es cierto pingüino. Por favor, cálmate.

Skipper: Cállate mequetrefe español, no te pregunté nada.

Kowalski: Patrón, sé que nos odias a mí y a Marlene, pero sabes que Anastasia está fuera de control y por esa carta ...

Skipper: ¿Esa carta que dijiste que era una desgracia en tu vida? ¿Que dijiste que amarías más a sus hijas si fueran de Marlene?

Kowalski: Skipper ...

Skipper: La carta donde dijiste que le hiciste el amor para mantener las apariencias y ella no sospechó nada. ¿Por qué no dijiste en la carta que te emborrachaste y abusaste de ella? ¿Por qué no le dijiste toda la presión psicológica que le pusiste a dormir contigo? ¿Qué quería? ¿Mostrarle que eres un santo perfecto y que necesitabas la carga de tu esposa para demostrar tu amabilidad? Hipócrita

Todos dentro de la casa quedaron impresionados por esta confesión, Kowalski terminó sin palabras para defenderse.

Skipper: si quieres salvar a tu amante, sálvate a ti mismo. No cuentes conmigo ni con mi equipo para ayudarte. Si quieren ir contigo, pueden ir, pero no regresan.

Cabo y Rico permanecieron en silencio, ciertamente querían ayudar a Kowalski y salvar a Marlene, pero no se atreverían a faltarle el respeto a Skipper en ese momento.

Kowalski: No creo que pueda pedirle ayuda a nadie. Marlene es mi responsabilidad, desde siempre. Es hora de que lo asimile todo, sin ocultar mis sentimientos como de costumbre.

Kowalski se fue con Antonio, Skipper permaneció frío y esperó a que se fueran, Eleonor se acercó a él.

Eleonor: ¿Está bien?

Skipper: este es. Es difícil negarle la ayuda a alguien.

Eleonor: Skipper, tienes el derecho de no ayudarlos y no salvar a Marlene, pero recuerda que Anastasia está involucrada en esto y también pone en peligro tu vida.

Skipper pensó en la forma en que Eleonor le hablaba, no quería ir a salvar a Marlene, pero no quería que nada le sucediera a Anastasia. Quería ayudarte, pero no sabía qué hacer.

 **Tercera persona**

Antonio y Kowaslki estaban caminando por el zoológico de Central Park, el científico parecía conmocionado después de todo lo que escuchó de Skipper, Antonio siguió caminando con él, ese silencio era inquietante y la nutria decidió romperlo.

Antonio: ¿Es cierto lo que dijo Skipper? ¿Que abusaste de Anastasia?

El científico guardó silencio, no quiso recordar este episodio.

Antonio: Si no quieres hablar, entonces debe ser cierto.

Kowalski: Necesitaba mantener las apariencias, al principio Anastasia se rindió fácilmente conmigo, pero mi atracción por ella se había ido, un día tuve la idea de beber, llegué a casa borracho e intenté tener sexo con ella, pero ella se negó, me molestó que solo bebiera para poder tener sexo con ella, no podría haber hecho todo ese esfuerzo para negarla, así que sujeté su pezón para que no gritara y la violé.

Antonio: Dios mío, qué horror.

Kowalski: Lo lamenté, cuando me di cuenta de lo que hice, traté de arreglarlo, pero ella no quiso, se alejó de mí y solo entonces volvió a la normalidad y dijo que estaba embarazada de Mikaela.

Antonio: Y luego.

Kowalski: Fue difícil de aceptar, no la amaba y no consideré a esa niña bienvenida en mi vida, pero cuando nació, era la niña más perfecta que había visto, pero Anastasia estaba ansiosa por mantenerla alejada de mí, confiaba en Skipper con ella, pero no en mí.

Antonio: Posiblemente, ella ya lo sabía.

El científico suspiró en voz baja y sin respuesta.

Kowalski: ¿Vas a ir conmigo?

Antonio: ¿Sabes dónde puede estar Marlene?

Kowalski: En la carta que recibió, están las coordenadas.

Antonio: No lo creo. Ella fue a este lugar porque la llamaste, si fue porque todavía siente algo por ti. No quiero molestar. Buena suerte.

Kowalski: Gracias

Antonio: Kowalski?

Kowalski: ¿Qué?

Antonio: Pídele perdón a Anastasia. A diferencia de mí, tienes esta oportunidad. Créeme, no querrás pasar tu vida tratando de arreglar lo que hiciste y saber que no podrás hacerlo.

El científico vio salir a la nutria macho y se mostró pensativo con su última oración. ¿Había algo en el pasado de Antonio?


	22. desesperación

**Tercera persona**

Marlene estaba sentada en la esquina de la habitación, estaba gravemente herida después de que Anastasia la golpeara.

Marlene: Mátame de inmediato si eso es lo que quieres.

La pinguina cabalgó con su revólver en sus alas, se rió y disfrutó de la tortura de la nutria.

Anastasia: Te estoy dando tiempo para pedirle perdón a Dios.

Marlene: No quieres matarme, eres reacio. Si quisieras matarme, lo habrías hecho hace mucho tiempo.

Anastasia: Matarte así, rápidamente es demasiado fácil. Haré que tus últimos momentos sean los más miserables de tu vida, tal como lo hiciste con el mío.

La nutria lloraba mucho.

Marlene: Skipper vendrá aquí y te detendrá.

Anastasia: ¿Esperas Skipper en lugar de Kowalski?

La pinguina rio

Marlene: No espero que él me salve, sino que te salve a ti.

Anastasia: Es genial tu preocupación por mí. Y que confías en Skipper mucho más que en tu amante. (El pingüino se rió de la nutria con la intención de burlarse de ella) Tus hijos aman a Skipper incondicionalmente y no se preocupan por Kowalski en absoluto. Incluso Alexander, que siempre ha sido tan rechazado por Skipper, lo prefiere a Kowalski.

Marlene: Lo se.

Anastasia: Debe ser triste pasar años con la ilusión de tener una familia con el hombre que amas y los hijos de tu hermoso amor y todo lo que se derrumba sobre ti. Cuanto mayor sea tu felicidad, mayor será la caída, ¿verdad?

Marlene: Deja en paz a mis hijos Anastasia.

Anastasia: No. Me llevaste a quien amaba, no permitiré que tus hijos hagan lo mismo. No permitiré que tu hijo me lleve de Mikaela, ni permitiré que esas zorras de tu hija ...

Marlene logró levantarse para enfrentar a Anastasia.

Marlene: ¡No te atrevas a hablar de mis hijos!

Anastasia dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza de la nutria y la tiró al suelo.

Anastasia: ¡Y no te atrevas a enfrentarme! No soy mas uma pimguina ciego, tonta, que conociste hace años, no. No permitiré que me lastimes de nuevo.

Marlene: Anastasia, ten piedad.

Anastasia: No tenías piedad de mí, ¿por qué iba a tener contigo? ¿Sabes la diferencia entre tú y yo? Es solo que tu me hiciste todo mal sin que yo hiciera nada, ahora me estoy defendiendo. En esta historia tu eres la mala y no yo. Hipócrita

La nutria sabía que no tenía conversación con Anastasia, la pinguina estaba completamente herido y enojado con ella. Y tenía razón, Marlene había hecho muy mal a pinguina , nada más justo de lo que paga.

Marlene: No les hice daño a mis hijos. Déjalos en paz.

Anastasia: Eleonor me dijo que le pediste a Kowalski que me abandonara aunque sabía que acababa de tener una hija. Nunca pensaste en ella, también la lastimaste, colaboró con su ausencia de mí y Emma, porque podrías tenerlo. No te compadeciste de mi hija, no soy obligado a compadecerme de los tuyos.

La nutria lloró, Anastasia escuchó un ruido y fue a la ventana de la casa y encontró a Kowalski a punto de entrar al lugar, el pingüino miró a la nutria sonriendo.

Anastasia: Parece que tu héroe amante vino a salvarte.

 **Alexander**

Estábamos en la base, Emma y Mikaela estaban preocupadas por su madre, pero a Skipper no parecía importarles. Yo fui a verlo.

Yo: ¿Entonces no harás nada?

Skipper: ¿Tengo que hacer algo?

Yo: ¿Salvar a la mujer que amas, tal vez?

Skipper: ¿para qué?

No entendía por qué él era tan reacio, Anastasia estaba en peligro de vida con esta crisis, podía cometer una locura que podría dañar a mi madre, quien a pesar de todo, aún la amaba y no quería que la lastimara.

Yo: ¿ Tu no la amas?

Skipper: Por supuesto que la amo. Es que ella no me ama de la misma manera.

Yo: Si, ella te ama.

Skipper: Pero su odio por Kowalski y Marlene es mucho mayor.

Yo: ¿Debido a esto, la dejarás amenazar q su vida y a vida de mi madre?

Skipper se fue sin responderme, las chicas solo los miraron, y Mikaela me siguió.

Mikaela: ¿De qué hablaste?

Yo: Él no quiere salvar a tu madre. Yo lamento.

Mikaela: ¿No puedes ir salvarla?

Yo: Es una parte aislada del zoológico, no sé dónde está.

Mikaela lloro mucho.

Mikaela: Alexander, si algo le pasa a mi madre. No podré vivir.

La abracé para consolarla.

Yo: Nada le va a pasar. Ella estará bien

Mikaela: Mi madre no estaba tomando los medicamentos de Alexander, viste debajo de su almohada. Ella no tiene control de sí misma.

Yo: Mikaela, no pondré esperanza en ti. Pero espero que a tu madre le vaya bien, deberías hacer lo mismo.

Ella sonrió y me abrazó en agradecimiento.

MIkaela: Gracias Alexander.

 **Tercera persona**

Skipper estaba fuera de la base, pensando en todo lo que estaba pasando, ¿por qué las cosas tenían que ser así? ¿Por qué sus propios amigos lo traicionaron? ¿Por qué solo se enamoró de las mujeres equivocadas y complicadas? Hubo muchas preguntas. Lo siguió pensativo, pero volvió a la realidad al ver a Nigel con Buck.

Skipper: Nigel, ¿qué haces aquí? ¿Viniste a ver Cabo?

Nigel: Vine a verte.

Skipper: ¿Por qué?

Buck: Creo que es mejor que pases un tiempo libre. En Europa.

Skipper: No. ¿Por qué haría eso?

Buck: Capitán, Anastasia te está haciendo invulnerable. Estás renunciando a toda tu vida y carrera por eso.

Skipper: No es solo para ella. Es solo que ya no quiero ser el héroe y nadie por quien estar agradecido.

Buck: No tienes que ayudar a otros para que te estén agradecidos.

Skipper: ¿Eso le dice a alguien en quien confías, renunciar a la casa, terminar con tu vida?

Buck: Skipper, también es tu culpa. Querías meterte en el juego de querer venganza. Si lo hubieras terminado desde el principio, Kowalski no estaría en tu vida, si lo fuera, es por eso que te fuiste.

Skipper: No lo entiendes. No puedo dejar sola a Anastasia.

Nigel: ¿Dejarla Skipper?

Skipper: ¡No! ¿No lo entiendes? Cada vez que ella estar sola, ella lastima a alguien, o alguien la lastima, o ella si lastima y no importa, ella siempre se queda lastimada.

El líder no pudo soportarlo y comenzó a llorar.

Skipper: Si algo le sucede, nunca me lo perdonaré.

Nigel: ¿Sabes dónde está ella?

Skipper: lo sé

Nigel: Entonces rescatémosla.

Skipper: no puedo.

Buck: Skipper

Skipper: Por mucho que quiera salvarla, no quiero. Porque si la salvo, ella volverá a ese infierno habitual, está enojada con esos dos y sufriendo por eso y yo sufriendo por no poder hacerla olvidar ese tema.

Buck: Kowalski fue allí. Está entrenado y puede decirlo. No harás nada y lo que suceda no será tu culpa.

El pingüino mayor terminó de asesorar al líder y entró a la base con Nigel, dejando solo a Skipper.


	23. tragedias y arrepentimientos

**Tercera persona**

Kowalski entró en la mansión donde estaba seguro de que Anastasia estaba con Marlene, temía por la vida de la nutria con la pingüina en ese estado, tenía un plan para contarla y rescatar a Marlene y esperaba que no ocurriera una tragedia. Escuchó gritos de ayuda desde arriba, era Marlene y corrió escaleras arriba, entró en una habitación y encontró a Marlene en el piso y Anastaia un poco lejos de ella.

Anastasia: Hola mi amor. Pensé que no vendrías.

El pingüino corrió hacia Marlene para sostenerla.

Kowalksi: ¿Estás bien?

Marlene: Ella quiere matarme para vengarme de ti Kowalski.

Anastasia: Que aburrida Marlene. Yo iba a decirle eso. Parece que ella estropeó la sorpresa.

Kowalski: Anastasia. ¿Qué obtienes por ello?

Anastasia: No lo se. Contéstame tú. ¿Qué obtuviste destruyendo mi vida? Si me contestas, sabré lo que ganaré destruyendo la tuya.

El científico no tenía respuesta.

Anastasia: ¿Cade Skipper?

Kowalski: No quería venir.

Anastasia: (riéndose) ¿Fuiste tras de él? Que tipico. Como no puede salvar su amor, tiene que recurrir a su esposo, ¿no es así?

Kowalski: Anastasia, por el amor de Albert Einstein ...

Anastasia: Qué discurso tan ateo y aburrido. Sabes, esa forma intelectual tuya siempre ha sido muy molesta. Incluso entonces, cuando era ciega y estúpida, te encontré molesto y aburrido.

Kowalski: Anastasia, sé que estás enojado por la carta que ...

Anastasia: Que escribiste para esta nutria aquí. Diciendo qu yoe era una desgracia (lloró) diciendo que solo tuvo sexo conmigo por apariencias. Apuesto a que también le dijiste que te emborrachaste y abusaste de mí y me agrediste psicológicamente, ¿no?

Marlene cerró los ojos y lloró al escuchar esto, no quería creer que Kowalski fuera capaz de eso, pero después de todo lo que dijeron, no dudó nada más.

Kowalski: ¿No entiendes que fuiste un error en mi vida? ¿Y que todo lo que está sucediendo ahora es tu culpa por pretender permanecer ciego?

Anastasia: Eras amante de Marlene antes de conocerme, Skipper siempre estaba saludable y nunca necesitó tu compasión, siempre fue mucho mejor que tú. ¿Por qué no se quedaron juntos en ese momento? ¿Por qué no se separó de él para que pudieran estar juntos?

Kowalski: Marlene y yo nos queremos.

Anastasia: Cállate.

Le disparó a Marlene, que se golpeó la pierna y la hizo gritar.

Anastasia: Si dices algo más, la mataré . Qué hermosa muerte tendrá ella, morir en los brazos del amante que tanto ama.

Kowalski: ¿Y qué ganarás con esa Anastasia? Eso no va a cambiar. Marlene Siempre me enamoro sin importar lo que hagas. ¿Sabes lo que pasará? Matarás a Marlene, todos te despreciarán, tus hijas Skipper, nadie estará contigo y estarás solo como siempre.

Anastasia: Cállate o le dispararé en la cabeza.

Kowalski: Seguiré amándola y seguirás perdiendo.

La mujer comenzó a gritar y llorar y luego disparó contra la pared, desperdiciando todas las balas del revólver y arrojó el arma al suelo.

Anastasia: ¡Los ódio, los ódio! Yo ódio a los dos.

El pingüino comenzó a caminar hacia atrás sin saber en qué dirección iba.

Anastasia: Yo era buena nunca lastimé a nadie ... Los ODIO A LOS DOS, LOS ODIO. Los ODIO los, ODIO.

La pingüina siguió gritando que los odiaba y caminó hacia atrás hasta que no se dio cuenta de que había llegado a una barandilla y tropezó y cayó al piso inferior de la casa chocando contra una mesa de vidrio. Los dos amantes se preocuparon por el ruido, Marlene, a pesar de la dificultad, logró caminar, Kowalski llegó al piso inferior de la casa y encontró a Anastasia caída, tomó el vaso del lugar para acceder a la hembra y logró atraparla, la sangre salió de su boca, lo que indica que también estaba teniendo una hemorragia interna, estaba completamente herida y sangraba mucho.

Marlene: Kowalski.

Kowalski: Llama a una ambulancia Marlene. Ella se esta muriendo.

La nutria llamó a la ambulancia del hospital de la base de pingüinos, y Kowalski intentó desesperadamente revivir a su ex esposa. Marlene regresó con dificultad para caminar debido al disparo que tomó, y escuchó al científico hablar con el pingüino gravemente herido.

Kowalski: Sé que me odias, quieres destruir mi vida, pero no tienes que morir por ello. Piensa en tus hijas en Skipper.

Marlene: Kowalski, no crees lo que dijo esa ardilla.

Kowalski: ¡Ella no va a morir! Ella no puede morir, no puedo soportar la culpa de haberla lastimado. (comenzó a llorar mientras abrazaba a la mujer contra sí mismo) La lastimé, la usé y fui completamente egoísta con todos. Toda esta tragedia que está sucediendo es mi culpa. Si tengo la oportunidad de arreglar este error, ella tiene que mantenerse con vida.

El científico entendió lo que Antonio había dicho sobre disculparse con Anastasia y no solo con ella, sino también con Skipper, sus amigos, Marlene y sus hijos. No sabía si Antonio había tenido la misma experiencia, pero estaba empezando a sentir una gran culpa dentro de él por todo lo que había hecho, no era un mal pingüino, ayudaba a las personas, a los animales y estaba orgulloso de ello, a pesar de su los inventos casi causaron una tragedia en la humanidad, su intención siempre fue buena, pero ahora con este romance escondido con Marlene, todas estas traiciones y mentiras eran como si hubiera desatado a un Kowalski malo, perverso y egoísta que solo piensa en sí mismo hasta el punto de dañar a otros para que tengan sus propios beneficios. Pero ahora reconoció su error y necesitaba arreglarlo para seguir adelante, pero si Anastasia muriera, nunca lo lograría.

Marlene también estaba empezando a sentirse culpable por lo que había sucedido, ya era culpable a veces, pero ver a su arco enemigo morir en los brazos de su amante era lo peor que podía ver, sabía que toda la crisis de los pingüinos era su culpa. y Kowalski Al igual que Kowalski, también deseaba que Anastasia estuviera bien, de lo contrario, soportaría todo el sufrimiento del pingüino para siempre. El científico miró a la nutria herida.

Kowalski: ¿Estás bien? Necesitas ir al hospital.

Marlene: estoy bien.

Kowalski: Mejor ve al médico.

Marlene: Sí, lo haré. Gracias

Miró al pingüino que se desvanecía en los brazos de su amante.

Marlene: ¿Está bien?

Kowalski: Al menos estás respirando, pero estás completamente herido, puedes sentir algunos huesos rotos en ella.

La nutria vio a Kowalski abrazar al pingüino, el pingüino parecía muerto en sus brazos, no mostró reacción, ella solo sabía que estaba viva por su aliento.

Marlene: Sabes que si ella muere, nuestra vida la acompañará.

Kowalski: Sí, lo sé. Marlene necesitas ir al médico para ver esta herida, si quieres puedes ir con Anastasia en la ambulancia.

Marlene: No. Ya es difícil mirarla aquí contigo, no sé si podría estar a solas con ella en la ambulancia para ver su condición.

El científico iba a responder, pero terminó siendo interrumpido por la sirena de la ambulancia desde la base de los pingüinos que llevaría a Anastasia al hospital, el científico tuvo que responder algunas preguntas sobre el accidente, la mujer fue intubada y llevada al hospital, el científico sintió un gran dolor en el alma ver a la hembra en ese estado. Vio la ambulancia que llevaba a la mujer y se derrumbó.

Kowalski: Es mi culpa. Ella terminó en el hospital por mi culpa.

Marlene: Fue un accidente de Kowalski.

Kowalski: Si no estuviera enojado con nosotros, ella no se asustaría así y no se habría caído. Nunca puedo perdonarme si algo le sucede a ella.

La hembra estaba sin palabras, también temía que algo le sucediera a Anastasia y no sabría si se lo perdonaría.

Kowalski: Tienes que ir al médico, Marlene. Si quieres puedo cuidarte.

Marlene: Eso está bien.

El científico tomó algunas cosas que tenía en la casa, por suerte Skipper fue cauteloso y guardó los kits de emergencia en un armario que tenía allí y comenzó a cuidar a Marlene, la extrañaba, la tenía en sus alas, sintiendo sus besos y caricias. , igual que ella tenía el mismo sentimiento, pero la culpa por lo que le sucedió a Anastasia hace unos minutos les impidió acercarse. Tenían frío el uno con el otro, no respondían, era como si todo el amor que ambos hubieran terminado desde el momento en que el pingüino cayó del segundo piso de la casa.

 **Alexander parte.**

Temía por la vida de mi madre en las alas de Anastasia, el pingüino estaba completamente enojado y descargaría todo sobre mi madre. Incluso pensé en pedirle a Skipper que frenara a su amante y salvara a Marlene, pero dudaba que lo hiciera, no parecía importarle la situación, que Anastasia también estaba en peligro de hacerlo. Nigel y Buck se acercan a mí, ciertamente porque vi a Skipper completamente callado.

Nigel: Esta es una situación preocupante. Skipper no es así. Nunca dejaría a nadie en peligro.

Yo: incluso entiendo que él se niega a salvar a mi madre, ahora que no quiere salvar a Anastasia. Pensé que la amaba.

Buck: Pero ella no lo ama de la misma manera.

Nigel: Ella ama. Solo ella necesita terminar este ciclo con Kowalski para ir con Skipper.

Yo: ¿Y terminar este ciclo significa matar a mi madre?

Nigel: No, significa que tu padre y tu madre le piden perdón.

Yo: Él no es mi padre.

Skipper: Y dudo que suceda, nunca sintieron ninguna culpa por lo que hicieron, no será ahora que lo sentirán.

No me di cuenta de que Skipper había llegado.

Skipper: Y es por eso que no puedo ir a salvarla, porque lo sufrirá el resto de su vida y no puedo soportar verla sufrir más por esta traición y no hacer que la olvide.

Dejamos de hablar cuando escuchamos el ruido de una ambulancia en el zoológico, era obvio que alguien había resultado gravemente herido y temía que fuera mi madre. En ese momento, Skipper salió de su trance y corrió desesperadamente y nosotros corrimos tras él, y pronto él entró en una casa que estaba en el zoológico, pero al mismo tiempo también dio acceso a la misma salida. Skipper entró en la casa, junto a mí, Buck, Nigel y Emma. La vista fue terrible, mi madre resultó herida junto a Kowalski, tenía una mesa de vidrio rota y había sangre en esa mesa y Anastasia no estaba en ese momento, lo que indicaba que estaba herida en esa mesa y la llevaron al hospital. Antes de preguntar qué había sucedido, Skipper avanzó hacia Kowalski.

Skipper: ¿Dónde está ella,?

Kowalski no respondió, mientras que Skipper lo asaltó, Kowalski era mucho más alto que Skipper, pero no tenía la capacidad de luchar contra él, Buck tuvo que contener a Skipper.

Buck: ¿Qué pasó Kowalski?

Kowalski: Anastasia cayó desde arriba.

Skipper: ¿Se cayó o jugaste ella?

Kowalski: ¿Qué?

Skipper: ¡Asesino!

Skipper trató de correr nuevamente hacia Kowalski, pero esta vez Nigel lo contuvo.

Kowalski: No la tiré, estab em crises a, amenazó a Marlene, le disparó a Marlene y luego disparó muchos tiros a la pared y dijo que nos odiaba y se tropezó y terminó cayendo desde arriba.

Buck: ¿Y cómo está ella?

Kowalski: Está muy herido.

Skipper: ¿Y cómo vamos a creer que esta historia es verdadera?

Marlene: ¿Estás insinuando que estamos mintiendo? La única mentirosa que fingió todo este tiempo fue Anastasia.

Skipper: ¡Porque mentiste y fingiste primero! Ella aprendió a ser así contigo. Tú lo creaste.

Noté que Kowalski iba hacia Emma, que estaba cerca de mí.

Kowalski: Sabes que nunca lastimaría a tu madre, ¿verdad? Me conoces. Sabes que no podría hacer eso.

Emma: También pensé que nunca engañarías a mi madre con la esposa de tu líder y que me amabas, pero me equivoqué. No te conozco, el Kowalski que pensé que sabía que era una mentira, no sé quién eres.

Ella se alejó de él, y yo estaba inmensamente complacido de ver este rechazo.

Yo: Parece que tu cuento de hadas no terminó con un final feliz, ¿no es "DADDY"?

Se aleja de él riéndose un poco preocupado por lo que podría pasar. Fui a Skipper para consolarlo y también hice un punto para mostrarle a Kowalski que prefería a Skipper sobre él.

Kowalski: ¿Cuál es tu intención Alexander? Hacerme sufrir?

Yo: Quizás despertandote a la realidad de que no puedes tener todo en esta vida usando la manipulación.

Kowalski: ¿Y te vengarás de estar cerca del Capitán que tanto te rechazó?

Yo: Y estabas contento con su rechazo y con el hecho de que yo lo sufrí, ¿verdad? Fue un obstáculo para ti hacer lo mismo que le hiciste a mi madre y unirte a ti.

Nigel: ¡Suficiente! No estamos aquí para bromas, además Kowalski necesita aclarar claramente lo que le sucedió a Anastasia.

Kowalksi: ya dije. Ella se cayó.

Marlene: es verdad. Estaba muy enojada con la carta que Kowalski me escribió y en este acto de desesperación tropezó y finalmente cayó desde arriba.

Emma: Lo que me duele es que no importa lo que le pase a mi madre. Nunca te arrepentirás de lo que le hicieron a ella y al tío Skipper.

Skipper: Me alegro de que no se arrepienta. Porque nunca lo perdonaré por todo el daño que ha causado en nuestras vidas con este romance suyo.

Vi a Skipper irse con ira y me quedé en la casa, después de todo, seguro de que no me quería a mí ni a nadie más cercano a él en ese momento. Buck se acercó a Kowalski,

Nigel: Sabes que debido a las circunstancias no puedes creerles a ambos. Pero creo que puedo sacarle la verdad a Anastasia. Anímala para que se recupere y confirma lo que dijiste. Tu destino está en su mano.

Kowalski: Si quisiera mentir, diría que se había caído y no se había caído.

Vi a mi madre acercarse a mí.

Marlene: hijo.

Yo: no tengo nada de qué hablar contigo. Déjame en paz.

Me alejé de espaldas a ella, me sentí aliviado de que estuviera bien, pero eso no cambió el hecho de que la despreciaba por todo lo que hacía y me hizo pasar.

 **Tercera persona.**

Marlene se fue llorando por el rechazo que estaba sufriendo por su hijo, que le dolía el alma. La nutria vio a Skipper fuera de la casa, sintió ganas de hablar con él, pero se dio cuenta de que este no era el momento. Condujo a la casa de Antonio, entró a la casa y vio a la nutria macho en la habitación.

Antonio: Marlene? ¿Usted aquí?

Marlene: ¿Puedo darte un abrazo?

La nutria macho abrazó a la nutria, que lloraba desesperadamente en sus brazos.

Marlene: Soy muy estúpida, Antonio. Yo soy muy burra.

La dejó caer y la miró a los ojos.

Antonio: no eres estúpido. ¿Por qué estás deciendo eso?

Marlene: Anastasia me tendió una trampa, se hizo pasar por Kowalski para inducirme a verlo y era una trampa y ella quería matarme, matar a mis hijos para hacer sufrir a Kowalski.

Antonio: ¿Y qué pasó?

Marlene: Kowalski parecía tratar de defenderme, discutimos los tres y ella se cayó del segundo piso de la casa y golpeó una mesa de vidrio.

La nutria lloró aún más.

Marlene: Me siento tan culpable Antonio, no me importó antes, pero cuando vi cuánto estaba sufriendo ...

Antonio: Y ella es ...

Marlene: La llevaron al hospital base de pingüinos.

Antonio: Marlene, si esta chica sobrevive es tu oportunidad de disculparte con ella.

Marlene: Ella nunca me lo perdonaría. Ni ella ni el capitán.

Antonio: Pero lo sientes, ¿no?

Marlene: Sí, lo soy. Pero lo que eso cambiaría. Lo que ya está hecho está hecho.

Antonio: No puedes cambiar el pasado, pero puedes tener un futuro mejor sin culpa. Incluso si no te perdonan, el hecho de que les pidas perdón te hará sentir más aliviado.

Marlene: Hablas como si fuera fácil. Nunca pasaste por eso.

Antonio: Sí, lo hice. La diferencia es que no tuve la oportunidad de pedir perdón, como puede haberlo hecho.

La mujer sintió un poco de compasión por el hombre y se preguntó qué le había sucedido.

Marlene: ¿También has sido amante?

Antonio: igual que tú.

Marlene: ¿Qué pasó?

Antonio: Cuando era joven, estaba enamorado de una nutria, ella era hermosa, perfecta, solo que estaba casada, porque estaba casada, odiaba al chico, sentía un odio mortal por él por estar con la mujer que amaba, esto La nutria macho tenía cáncer y aproveché su enfermedad para seducirla y ponerla en su contra, y después de insistir mucho, lo logré. Estos fueron los años más maravillosos de nuestras vidas, ella no quería dejarlo por enfermedad, pero no me importaba, la amaba tanto que acepté esa relación en secreto, incluso si en el fondo no me hacía feliz.

Marlene: ¿Y qué pasó, lo sabía?

Antonio: Lo sabía, lo sabía desde el principio, pero luego no pudo soportarlo por mucho tiempo. Luego nos enteramos de que había abandonado su tratamiento contra el cáncer porque prefería morir antes que ver a la mujer que amaba engañándolo y que estábamos felices con su desgracia, languidecía ante nosotros y cuando podíamos hacer algo. cosa, ya era demasiado tarde.

Marlene: lo siento.

Antonio: Desearía haber dado un paso atrás y luchar honestamente por mi amor, sin lastimar a nadie, su esposo no tuvo la culpa de mis sentimientos por su esposa y no merecía pagarlo. Hasta el día de hoy creo que soy un monstruo por destruir su vida.

Marlene: ¿Qué hay de esta nutria? Lo que le paso a ella.

Antonio: Entró en depresión por sentirse culpable y se fue. Nunca la volví a encontrar y luego vine a vivir a Nueva York.

Marlene: Es casi la misma historia que tuve con Kowalski. Pero si ella muere?

Antonio: Entonces será demasiado tarde.

Marlene estaba aprensiva y lloraba angustiada. La nutria ahora tenía que esperar que su mayor rival se mantuviera con vida para tener la oportunidad de disculparse con ella.


	24. romance terminado

_Anastasia está de vuelta en este capítulo._

 **Alexander parte.**

Solo estaba con mis hermanas en la base, mientras todos estaban en el hospital base, no tenía sentido que estuviéramos los tres allí, ya que no estábamos relacionados con Anastasia, de hecho, el vínculo que teníamos allí era mucho más odio y desprecio que algún tipo de amistad. o afecto, aunque estaba preocupado por ella después del accidente.

Gloria: ¿De verdad crees que se cayó por accidente?

Victoria: ¿por qué? ¿Crees que nuestra madre o Kowalski podrían matarla?

Gloria: Pudieron traicionar y mentir, no sería nuevo si mataran.

Victoria: ¿Qué te parece Alexander?

No sabía qué responder en ese momento, no creía que Kowalski y mi madre matarían a Anastasia y si lo hicieran sería para defenderse y no por malicia, creían que era un accidente, como ellos mismos informaron, después de todo si querían decir que ella había si matado hubiera dicho. Pero mi orgullo no admitiría que tenían razón.

Yo: Es bueno para ella vivir y hablar exactamente lo que dijeron.

Vitoria: ¿Y crees que la creerán?

Yo: si es una mentirosa, aprendió de nuestra madre y Kowalski.

Victoria: Nuestro Alexander, pareces defenderla mucho. ¿Olvidaste que ella casi te mata?

Yo: Anastasia está enferma, nada de lo que hizo fue intencional.

Vitoria: Si sigues usando esta excusa de enfermedad, ella continuará haciendo su maldad.

Yo: No más hablar de la doncella indefensa. Recordemos que aquí en la base somos los intrusos y ella es la primera dama, madre de la única hija del capitán. Así que mejor no hablemos mal de ella.

Gloria: Papá nunca nos haría nada por esta chica. Él nos ama, incluso más que ella.

Yo: ¡Esto es ridículo! No somos sus hijos y él nunca nos amará. Entre ella, la madre de su hija, y nosotros, hijos de los dos animales que lo traicionaron, él se quedaría con ella y no con nosotros.

Le molesta un poco esa discusión innecesaria sobre Anastasia, un accidente, y si Skipper la ama tanto que nos deja por su culpa. Era mejor prepararnos, una de las razones de todo lo que sucedía, era precisamente que ella no nos aceptaría en la vida de Skipper o me aceptaría con Mikaela.

 **Tercera persona**

Kowalski estaba en el hospital donde estaba hospitalizada Anastasia, aunque bastante aislada de los demás, era obvio que nadie lo quería allí, pero necesitaba quedarse allí porque Nigel lo había enviado. Intentó contenerse para no llorar cuando vio a Skipper con sus hijas y Eleonor. Parecían una familia, quería venir y tratar de hablar con Skipper y todos los presentes y disculparse, pero dudaba que lo perdonaran. Desde que Anastasia había caído, esa parte mala de Kowalski se había ido y lo lamentaba profundamente.

Estaba muy preocupado por Anastasia, no quería que le ocurriera ningún daño y la curara, a pesar de la caída que sufrió y tampoco la quería porque era la única que podía salvarlo o condenarlo. para siempre. Estaba distraído cuando una voz se acercó a él

Bruja Ardilla: La niña estará bien.

Kowalski: ¿Qué?

Ardilla: la pingüina es un milagro y te salvará la vida. Y el amor que Skipper siente por ella la salvará.

Kowalski: ¿No lo entiendo?

Ardilla: Lo entenderás. Lo que puedo decir es que tienes mucha suerte. Solo arregla tu error y serás feliz como te mereces.

La ardilla se fue dejando al científico reflexivo con respecto a sus acciones y actitudes. ¿Pero ahora tenía dudas sobre la felicidad que buscaba, tener paz consigo mismo o tener a Marlene con él?

 **Anastasia parte.**

Me desperté y nuevamente estaba en una cama de hospital, algo obvio para cualquiera que se cayera del segundo piso de una casa, fue un milagro que estuviera vivo, ¿cuál es el propósito de eso? Tuve un accidente que me cegó y terminé uniéndome al peor pingüino que podría haber conocido, luego me vi obligado a abortar a mi propio hijo y ahora, ¿había sobrevivido a una caída? Sentí como si me hubieran colocado un peso en el cuerpo, todo estaba dolorido, aparentemente solo tenía unas pocas vendas en la cara, pero esperaba que no fuera gran cosa. Un pingüino a sabiendas extraño entró en mi habitación y se me acercó, la figura era bien conocida, Nigel era un viejo amigo de mi abuelo.

Nigel: Tienes suerte de no lastimar esa hermosa cara.

Yo: Nigel?

Nigel: ¿Me reconociste? Pero eras tan pequeño cuando fuiste a Londres con tu abuelo.

Yo: no tan pequeño.

Él se rió.

Nigel: Es una pena lo que le pasó a tu abuelo.

Yo: Me extraña hasta el día de hoy. Me cuidó, como Skipper, ya sabes, con Skipper que tengo.

Nigel: lo se. ¿Qué hay de tus padres?

Yo: Me abandonaron cuando más los necesitaba.

Nigel: ¿Estoy seguro de que no querían hacer esto?

¿Yo no? ¿Y cómo se llama "Encerrar a su hija en un hospicio" y partir? Si me hubieran tenido, no habría huido o sufrido el accidente que me cegó y no habría conocido a Kowalski.

Nigel: Pero conocer a Kowalski te ha traído muchas cosas buenas en tu vida, ¿verdad? Tus hijas por ejemplo.

Yo: son todo para mí.

Nigel: Ana, sabes que soy militar, ¿no?

Yo: Lo sé, incluso fue mi abuelo quien te dio las misiones aquí en los Estados Unidos. ¿Conocía a Skipper?

Nigel: No. Pero le encantaría conocerte.

Sonreí pero al mismo tiempo estaba triste porque mi abuelo no estaba allí. Le encantaría Skipper y sabría cómo protegerme de los errores de Kowalski.

Nigel: Ana.

¿Yo qué?

Nigel: ¿Le mentirías a tu abuelo?

Yo nunca.

Nigel: ¿Qué pasó la noche que tuviste el accidente?

La pregunta me tomó por sorpresa, todavía estaba tratando de procesar esta situación, después de que Kowalski me dijo que amaba a Marlene y que nada de lo que hiciera cambiaría eso, me enojé mucho, tiré a la pared porque no tuve el coraje de dispararles a ambos y luego Cuando me fui para irme, terminé cayendo, después de eso no recuerdo nada más. ¿Valía la pena mentir que Kowalski o Marlene me tenían? Siendo honesto, no ganaría nada de eso, por cierto, esta venganza me lastimó más de lo que les dolió a ambos, tal vez merezcan estar juntos, incluso después de todo

Yo: me caigo

Nigel: ¿Cayó?

Yo: Sí, discutimos los tres, dijo que amaba a Marlene y que nada de lo que hiciera cambiaría su forma de sentir, tiré la pared y luego, cuando me fui, me caí.

Nigel no dijo nada, me sentí más liviano diciendo la verdad, no lo hice para salvar la vida de Kowalski, para mí iría al infierno, ese es su lugar, lo hice por mí mismo, para tener paz si mentía como Lo estaba haciendo durante esos años, esos dos aún permanecerían en mi vida y eso sería un infierno para mí, como siempre fue. Sale de la habitación y estuve solo unos minutos, hasta que vi entrar a Skipper, no parecía muy feliz, intenté disimular sonriéndole.

Yo: mi héroe. Sabía que ibas a estar aquí.

Skipper: Sabes que nunca te dejaría. Estoy orgulloso de ti, dijiste la verdad.

Yo: ¿Estás bien? Te ves un poco distante de mí.

Skipper: Ana, no sé cómo voy a decir eso. Quiero que sepas que siempre estaré a tu lado, que continuaré cuidando y protegiéndote. Pero ya no nos relacionaremos.

Yo: ¿qué?

Skipper: estoy rompiendo contigo.

Me reí, solo podía ser una broma, no terminaría así, después de un tiempo vi que parecía estar hablando en serio.

Yo: Estás bromeando ¿verdad? (Lo tomé por el ala), no puedes dejarme así Skipper.

Skipper: no te dejaré. Pero no estaremos juntos.

Lloré compulsivamente, me sentí nuevamente engañado porque en ese momento Kowalski me traicionó. Skipper tomó un vaso de agua,

Yo: no quiero! No quiero nada, te quiero a ti.

Skipper: Ana, casi provocaste una tragedia y volviste a terminar en un hospital, todo porque no olvidas esta ira que tienes de Kowalski y Marlene, no puedo vivir así, te amo más que a nada en este mundo y fue Debido a este amor, olvidé esta venganza, pero tú no. No quiero sufrir de nuevo.

Yo: nunca te haría sufrir.

Skipper: Me estás haciendo sufrir. Me estás usando como consuelo. Tu no me amas.

Yo: Lo hice por los dos porque es injusto que se queden juntos y sean felices.

Skipper: ¡Ya no están juntos! Marlene está saliendo con Antonio.

Yo: Cuando la llamé, ella llamó a Kowalski mi amor, dijo que no esperaba tanta sorpresa y Kowalski me dijo que la amaba y que no importaba lo que hiciera, eso no iba a cambiar.

Me puse a llorar.

Yo: por favor no me dejes. Te necesito.

Me abrazó y luego me acarició la cara.

Skipper: Estaré aquí.

Y luego salió de la habitación, dejándome sola y llorando. ¿Cómo podría terminar nuestro romance así? ¿No entendió que había hecho eso porque encontré la felicidad de esos dos injusta?


	25. punto final

**Tercera persona**

Anastasia decidió dejar de llorar después de que Skipper se fue e intentó dormir un poco, pero pronto oyó que se abría la puerta, pensó que era él, pero se decepcionó al encontrar a Kowalski.

Anastasia: ¡Vete de aqui!

Kowalski: Anastasia, solo quiero hablar.

Anastasia: ¡Fuera! Soy así por ti, todo lo que me pasó fue por ti.

Kowalski: No quería que eso sucediera. Yo juro.

Anastasia: ¿Qué querías, entonces, que apoyara tu ego de tener una familia que creías que no podrías tener con tu amante? Y luego, cuando vio que yo era inútil, decidió volver con ella.

Kowalski: Tú ...

Anastasia: mentí sobre ser ciega. Idai? , desde que regresaste con ella, nunca estuviste conmigo, ni te importó dejarme atrapado dentro de la base, terminaste el entrenamiento y fuiste allí para quedarte con ella y tus hijos que tanto amas. Sinceramente, tú y nada eran lo mismo. Nunca necesité tu pena.

¿No sabía el científico qué decir?

Anastasia: ¿Sabes lo que es gracioso? A tus intentos ridículos de mantener un matrimonio que te destruiste a ti mismo y tratar de mantenerte como un pingüino completo que no hizo nada malo.

Kowalski: Pensé que te estaba ayudando.

Anastasia: Me dejaste sola todo el día para estar con ella y esos monstruos a los que llamas hijo, si quisieras saber cómo fue mi día con las chicas. Nunca necesité tu pena.

Kowalski: Ahora vi que no era así. Lamento no haber terminado todo esto antes y hacerte sufrir así.

Anastasia: Me hiciste sentir como una mierda, estaba disgustado contigo cuando me tocaste y me hiciste el amor. Al principio acepté fingir, pero ni siquiera te importó, terminé, me volví hacia un lado y dormí y siempre lloré, hasta que no pude soportarlo y no quise y prácticamente me violaste.

Kowalski: Yo tampoco quería hacerlo, me lo tomé solo para tener un poco de coraje para acostarme contigo y cuando me negaste, me enojé tanto que mi actitud fue obligarte a tener sexo conmigo.

Lloró mucho cuando recordó esa pesadilla.

Kowalski: Pero juro que lo siento mucho por hacer eso.

Anastasia: ¡Vete! Vete de mi vida.

Kowalski: ¿Cade Skipper?

Anastasia: Terminó conmigo y estoy segura de que mis hijas no me perdonarán por las cosas que hice y todavía tendré que ver a tu hijo con mi hija y no podré hacer nada.

Kowalski: Lo juro ...

Anastasia: Deja de arrepentirte. (lloró) Realmente te amaba, me enamoré de ti por las cosas que me dijiste, pero solo me estabas usando, por tu ego y luego, cuando era inútil, me maltrataste, me abandonaste y te trataste como si fuera la peor cosa del mundo. No lo olvidaré

Kowalski: Si puedes perdonarme.

Anastasia: Vete. Haz lo que deberías haber hecho hace mucho tiempo y olvídate de mí.

Estaba llorando mucho, Kowalski sintió mucha culpa por el daño que le había hecho, quería arreglar la situación, pero se dio cuenta de que era demasiado tarde.

Kowalski: Marlene rompió conmigo. Él prefería a Antonio.

Anastasia lo hizo con indiferencia.

Kowalski: No pienses que este es un intento de responderte. Solo digo eso para que ya no tengas que sufrir por nosotros. Lo que querías, lo tienes.

El científico se dio cuenta de que no iba a decir nada y decidió irse. La culpa lo consumió tanto que lloró mucho cuando salió de la habitación.

 **Parte Alexandre**

Vi a Skipper salir de la habitación de Anastasia y sentarse con nosotros.

Alexander: ¿Está todo bien?

Skipper: Rompí con Anastasia.

Mikaela: que?

Skipper: Rompí con tu madre.

Mikaela: ¿Por qué? Pensé que la amabas.

Skipper: La amo. Solo que me hace sufrir, ella todavía sufre por Kowalski y hace todas las locuras que siempre hace para querer vengarse de él.

Mikaela: ¿Vas a dejar a mi madre?

Noté cierta preocupación en el tono de Mikaela, no entendí por qué, ciertamente fue porque Skipper de alguna manera logró controlar un poco a su madre.

Skipper: Por supuesto que no. Cuidaré de tu madre, la ayudaré, simplemente ya no tendremos una relación.

Mikaela: Pero eso significa que estarás disponible para estar con otro. Cuando deje la idea de tener a Marlene como mi madrastra, ve a buscar otra.

Skipper: ¿Qué más? ¡No encontraré a nadie! Amo a tu madre y ninguna otra mujer en el mundo me interesa.

Skipper suspiró y le dijo que se iba.

Mikaela: voy a ver a mi mamá.

Ella trató de correr, pero la atrapé por el ala.

Yo: No, Mikaela. Tu madre necesita estar sola.

Mikaela: Mi madre está sufriendo Alexander.

Yo: Será mejor que esté sola. Confía en mí.

La abracé y ella me devolvió el abrazo con amor.

 **Tercera persona**

El científico estaba sentado frente al hospital y lloró mucho cuando se dio cuenta de todo el daño que había causado y el hecho de que todos lo despreciaban por ello.


End file.
